Et si les rôles s'inversaient
by Rajhna
Summary: Alors voilà, Lily Evans aime James Potter, mais celuici la déteste. En fait c'est inversements des rôles!
1. Lily amoureuse et James moqueur

Chapitre 1 : Lily amoureuse et James moqueur

Lily était paisiblement installée sur son canapé bercée pas les paroles d'une chanson bien connue. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant plaisir à revoir le visage de celui dont elle aimait depuis longtemps.  
« Qu'il est beau ! il avait un certains charme auquel toutes les filles craquaient, et pourtant il faisait tout pour que on ne le remarque pas ! »  
- Lily éteins la musique, on se met à table.  
Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que la désagréable voix de sa mère pour faire fuir ce beau rêve. Elle se leva péniblement maudissant tout son entourage en le rejoignant.  
- Alors Lily, tu vas dans ton collège de fou demain ?  
Lily ne répondit pas. Une, deux, trois…  
- Ca suffit Pétunia, tu ne vas pas lui reposer cette question comme chaque année, Lily va dans un collège de sorciers, et non pas des fous, s'énerva sa mère.  
Lily savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre contre les sarcasmes de sa sœur car il y avait sa mère, mais là il faut rappeler qu'elle était assez pensive.  
Elle avait espéré toute la journée de le revoir mais en vain. Elle avait été voir partout, dans la boutiquière de livres, dans le magasin de farces et attrapes, dans le magasin de ventes des balais mais rien. Aucune trace de lui. Plus tard, elle avait vu son groupe mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Avait-il eu des ennuis ? Pourtant autant qu'elle le sache, elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec sa famille. Alors il a été empêché ? Mais qui aurait fait cela ? Et si…il avait de réels problèmes ?

- Je trouves que tu as été assez méchant Cornedrue.  
- Mais cette fille est un enfer dans ma vie, tu comprends. Elle ne me laisse jamais tranquille Remus.  
- Et puis, je pense qu'elle ne s'est doutée de rien, dit alors Sirius.  
- Et même si c'est le cas, je l'espère, au moins elle me foutra la paix.  
Peter qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là prit la parole.  
- Moi, je pense au contraire qu'elle s'est doutée de quelque chose, c'est impossible de voir les maraudeurs sans toi, tu n'aurai pas dû prendre ta cape d'invisibilité.  
- Tu veux prendre mon apparence une année Queudver ? Parce que je crois que toi non plus tu ne serai pas enchanté de voir une folle te dévorer des yeux à tout moment. Elle trouve toujours un prétexte en cours pour que le professeur m'ordonne de lui donner d'autres explications. Pourquoi suis-je brillant en classe ?  
- Tu oublis que je le suis aussi, lui rappela Sirius.  
Mais James ignora sa réplique.  
- Et maintenant que j'ai passé deux mois de paradis, il faut que je passe 10 mois en enfer.  
- Tu exagères, Lily est une fille très gentille, en plus elle est préfète en chef  
- C'est pour cela que tu la défends, alors essayes de la draguer comme ça je serais libre.  
- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour toi.  
- De l'amour, cracha James, tu appelles ça de l'amour ?  
Remus le regarda sans répondre.  
- Tu as une drôle définition du mot amour.  
- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.  
- Certes, et je ne veux pas non plus aimer, parce que si c'est ça aimer je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de torturer une fille.  
Remus soupira pendant que les deux inséparables frères se mettaient à rire et à répéter les questions que Lily avaient posé aux maraudeurs.  
- Euh… Sirius, tu ne sais pas où est James par hasard ? imita Sirius.  
- Ah, et bien, euh…il ne viendra donc pas aujourd'hui ? continua James.  
- Ok…bah…tu lui passeras le bonjour, répondit Sirius en prenant le même ton que la voix de Lily.  
- Il sera là demain ?demanda James tout en éclatant de rire.  
Remus les observa l'un et l'autre triste pour une Lily qui était ignorante à toutes les moqueries de ses deux amis.


	2. Dans le Poudlard Express

Les RAR 

**Maggic-Pinky **: et oui tu es bien preums dans cette new fic qu'est la mienne! Et bien sache que moi c'est ma deuxième fic celle-ci et je suis extrêmement contente qu'elle t'ai émue ! Et bien si tu as de la peine pour Lily pour ce premier chapitre, je ne sais pas ce qu'e seras les autres !Ah désolée, et bien dans tous les prochains chapitres, Lily est triste ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Lilianne-Potter** : Mais non, pas du tout, tu ne paraît pas fatigante du tout, je suis contente que tu es là ! Allons donc tu lis déjà ma fic ? mais sur quel site ? Tu n'as pas précisé lol !A mon avis tu lis ma fic sur Hpfanfiction là où mon pseudo est Lily ! En plus je suis ton auteur préférée, en tout cas je suis contente que tu lis et aime ma fic !Mais tu es qui sur Hpfanfiction car moi je te reconnais pas ! Et puis j'ai mis le chapitre 24 sur hpfanfction donc voilà !Merci encore !

**Drudrue** : Toi ici ? lol !Tu vois dès que j'ai lu ta review d'ici je me suis empressée d'aller mettre un chapitre sur l'autre site ! En tout cas je ne sais pas si je pourrais mettre un prochain chapitre ce samedi, tu vois il y en a d'autres qui me harcèlent pour d'autres fics !

**Lily(ne)** : Et oui tu as tout juste, et bien Sirius et James n'ont aucun cœur et ca sera ça penda,nt un bon moment et le seul qui comprend c'est remus !Bah c'est normal !lol !Ahh toi aussi tu es folle de James, et bien moi c'est des deux James et Sirius, impossible à choisir lol !Te désensorcelé faudra que je trouve car je le veux pour moi toute seule !mdr !En tout cas merci beaucoup !Merci pour les deux reviews !

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 2 : Dans le Poudlard Express

Lily s'était levée bien tôt ce jour-là. Elle avait prit une bonne douche, essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire toutes les suppositions possible qu'elle s'était faite pour expliquer l'absence de James la veille. Elle s'habilla d'une jolie robe d'été que lui avait acheté récemment sa mère et se maquilla très discrètement. Elle regarda ses cheveux. Ils étaient trop coiffés à son goût, elle les ébouriffa un tout petit peu puis descendit dans la cuisine.

- James, Sirius, réveillez-vous, dit-elle près d'eux.

Sirius émit un grognement semblable à un chien et James ne répondit pas.

A la vue de ces deux enfants endormi, sa mère se surprit à sourire. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur Sirius qui avait quitté sa maison familiale il y'a à peine deux mois. Ils avaient été trop odieux avec lui, le menaçant et l'accusant sans cesse. Lasse d'être toujours considéré comme le fardeau de ses parents, il avait prit ses bagages et avait toqué à la porte vers la seule maison en qui il était sûr d'être traité à juste titre. Et eux ne l'avait pas refusé, l'accueillant comme un deuxième fils qui était revenu d'un long voyage dans un pays étranger. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de ce garçon, elle voyait combien il avait dû souffrir. Si James n'aurait pas été là, que serait-il devenu ? Au fond d'elle, elle le savait Sirius serait toujours là pour James comme lui serai là pour l'autre. Et elle espérait que cette amitié durait.

Le léger bruit de son mari descendant en bas la réveilla.  
- James, Sirius, si vous ne vous levez pas dans quelques secondes, je me mettrais dans ma terrible colère.

James ouvrit un seul œil pour observer sa mère.  
- Man' laisse moi profiter de mes dernières heures de paradis.  
- Tais-toi, et lève-toi.

Et elle s'en alla tandis que James réveillait Sirius toujours endormi.

A table, James eut une moue très triste.  
- Papa, suis-je obligé de retourner dans cette fichue école ?  
- Enfin James, si tu veux devenir un bon aurore comme moi, il faudra que tu y retournes, en plus ce n'est que ta dernière année.  
- Je ne peux pas me trouver un travail sans être obligé de faire MA DERNIERE ANNEE.  
- Non, il faut que tu y ailles.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, James prit un toast sans vouloir trop le manger.

Lily était arrivée à 10h45 à la gare.  
- Allez passe la barrière Lily.  
- Oui, dit-elle mi-pensive.

En fait, Lily regardait autour d'elle afin d'apercevoir le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis deux mois.

- Allez Lily  
- Maman, il nous reste encore un quart d'heure avant que le train ne démarre.  
- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé à 8h00 ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit…

Voyant l'air coléreux de sa mère, Lily préféra passer la barrière où l'attendait une belle locomotive rouge qui lâchait des panaches de fumées bien épaisse. Elle avait même du mal à repérer James, il y avait tellement de silhouette qu'elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer celle qui l'intéressait.

- Lorsque tu arriveras au collège, tu m'enverras un hibou, d'accord ? dit sa mère ne la pressant vers la locomotive.  
- Oui maman.

Elle l'arrêta enfin et la prit dans se bras. Lily sentant l'étreinte de sa mère, lui prouva combien sa mère l'aimait.

Elle serra elle-aussi sa mère sachant d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire pendant un an.

- Je t'aime maman.  
- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Lily se détacha de sa mère et vit que celle-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient, et quelques secondes plus tard des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est bizarre de ne plus te revoir.  
- Maman, s'il te plaît, ne te mets pas à pleurer, sinon je…reste.

Sa mère lui adressa un joli sourire ce qui réconforta Lily et elle put sans remords monter dans le train.

A peine monter elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de chercher un compartiment libre.

Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin le regard à sa mère, un garçon se trouvait devant elle lui barrant le passage.  
- Salut Evans !

Lily haussa les sourcils à un garçon de Poufsouffle de 6ème année et essaya de passer à gauche, mais le garçon se remit devant elle l'empêchant de partir.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? dit-elle enfin.  
- Tu pourrais au moins dire « Salut Kenh » ou encore « Salut Cédric » ou encore mieux « Salut Ced » ou…et là il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle… »Salut chéri ».  
Mais au lieu de cela, Lily sortit sa baguette.  
- Fiche le camps et tout de suite.

Cédric recula quand même sans trop obéir à Lily pour fixer la baguette.  
- Tu oserais me jeter un sort ?  
- Je ne m'en priverais pas si tu veux savoir.  
- Hai Evans, tu ne sais peut-être pas que je suis le fils d'un ami de ton père…  
- C'est pour CA que tu as le droit de me harceler.  
- Harceler ?  
- Hai, dégage Kenh, moi aussi j'ai envie de parler à Evans.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui se trouvait derrière Cédric et reconnut Fabien, un garçon tout aussi antipathique que Cédric, sauf que lui il était attrapeur de Poufsouffle en 7ème année et se permettait de la draguer à tout moment.  
- Je n'ai envie de parler à ni l'un, ni l'autre, alors si vous permettez mais j'ai envie d'être tranquille et vous bloquez le passage avec vos deux têtes enflées.  
- Tu le regretteras Evans, dit Cédric en s'enfermant dans un compartiment.  
Lily attendait maintenant que Fabien s'en aille.  
- Potter ne t'aime pas, mets-toi ça dans la tête. Alors sort avec l'un de nous.  
- Ne rêves pas trop Kenh.  
Et elle s'en alla, l'obligeant à se pousser.

James et Sirius furent enfin arrivés à la gare où Remus et Peter les attendaient.  
- Je n'aurai pas pu attendre longtemps, on dirait que vous oubliez que je suis préfet.  
- Tu es préfet Lunard ?demanda James.  
- Depuis quand ? ajouta Sirius.  
- Tu aurais pu nous le dire, nous sommes tes amis non ?  
- Et je pari que Queudver le sait ?  
- Taisez-vous, vous deux, vous savez très bien que j'ai eu mon insigne de préfet en chef cette été.  
- Quoi ? en plus d'être préfet tu es préfet en chef ? s'étrangla Sirius.  
- Ah mais attends Patmol, je crois que ça me revient.

Remus attrapa les manches de ses trois amis pour les obliger à monter dans le train.  
- Essayez de trouver un compartiment, je reviens dans quelques heures.  
James défilait devant pleins de compartiments où les portes étaient entre-ouvertes. Il ne se doutait pas que les filles en avaient fait exprès pour entrevoir le visage de Sirius et lui. Pourtant il refusa de leur accorder un minuscule bonheur en les regardant : Les filles étaient insupportables surtout Evans.

Lily s'installait enfin dans son compartiment lorsque deux filles se jetèrent à son coup. Elle se retourna heureuse et les serra l'une et l'autre.  
- Alors ? comment vas-tu ?

Lily examina les deux filles qui se trouvaient devant elle. C'était deux filles de sa classe, mais en plus de cela c'était ses meilleures amies. L'une était Meghan Lys, une brune aux yeux noisette et l'autre était Kelly Kher, une blonde aux yeux bleu. Elles étaient un trio bien particulier vu qu'elle était une rousse aux yeux vert.

- Je vais très bien, le collège m'avait énormément manqué, enfin là je dois partir dans le compartiment des préfets et quand ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, je reviendrai.

Ses deux amies lui offrirent un beau sourire qui lui permit

de quitter le compartiment et se retrouver enfin face à face à James.


	3. M'aime t il ?

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'attendiez en attendant vos reviews … Bonne lecture.

Les RAR :

Lily078 : Salut toi ! Merci pour la reviwe, j'espère que la suite te paiera, en tout cas le comportement de Lily te paraîtra abusé mais tu verras par la suite que c'est un peu le James que tout le monde connaît !Merci encore !

Lilianne-Potter : Merci pour la review, c'est donc sur hpfanfic que tu l'as lu et elle t'a plu ? tu as lu 24 chapitres d'un coup dis-moi ? enfin bon merci si tu as aimé !alors pour mettre des images sur hpfanfic il faut que tu te connecte dans ton compte, tu vas dans gestion des images et tu click que charger une image. Voilà c'est tout simple, et dès que tu as le code htlm, tu l'insère là où tu veux que l'image apparaisse. J'espère que c'est clair sinon bah je suis là !En tout cas merci encore !

Magic-Pinky : Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que tu aimes, ca me fait très plaisir ! Et ouais t'as raison Lily va encore se ramasser un râteau et ça jusqu'à se qu'elle-même veuille laisser tomber. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas j'ai les chapitres jusqu'au 24 donc je ne risque pas de laisser en plan cette fic !Tu vois c'est ça que j'essaye de montrer, tu vois dans les fics quand Lily le recale personne ne dit rien mais quand James lui (ici dans ma fic où les rôles sont inversés) la rembarre tout le monde plaint Lily !Lol je ne comprends pas !lol !En tout cas merci pour la review !

Drudrue : Tiens Salut toi !Et bah dis donc tu me retrouveras toujours, mais en tout cas tu ne sais pas que je poste sur trois sites !ah ah ah lol !T'inquiète je n'ai nullement l'intention de me débarrasser de toi, c'est toujours toi qui me prévient qu'il faut que je poste un chapitre alors tu vois, tu es comme … un répertoire électronique !lol ! Je rigole bien sûr !Samedi … ouais vous aurez peut-être al suite !Mais tu vois cette semaine c'est …Lundi j'ai dû partir chez des amis durant toute une journée, mardi j'ai accompagnée ma sœur qui avait pleins de rendez-vous, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de rester chez moi, demain je me barre, et vendredi encore rien de décidé alors tu vois j'ai même pas le temps d'écrire mon chapitre mais je vais essayer aujourd'hui sinon je vais me faire fusiller !Ouais !tu vas poster le premier chapitre d'une de tes fics j'ai hate !alors si tu sais pas lequel …. Et bien en ce moment je suis amoureuse des fics de James/Lily alors si t'en as une …. N'hésite pas ! je veux …lol !mais tu vas la poster dans quel site ?Oui tu as le droit de tuer Cédric mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'aimez pas, c'es James qui recalait Lily pas Cédric !lol !En tout cas c'est vrai que tu es sadique … lol Bon bah je te laisse sur ce long rar en tout cas je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de Et si les rôles s'inversaient …. Allez +

Lily(ne) : Alors franchement je suis désolée du retard mais … voilà la suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierais de poster tous les samedis et mercredis, je en sais pas si ça te va ? Et bien je suis désolée d'avoir arrêté à un moment … intéressant, mais je ne suis pas la seule, je vais aller voir ta fic on va voir si c'est pareil …lol !James il n'est qu'à toi, je veux bien à condition que tu me donne Sirius pour moi toute seule, et puis pourquoi te le demander, je le prends point c'est tout !lol !Qui pourra me le prendre ? En tout cas merci pour la review et +

Chapitre 3 : M'aime t-il ?

Lily s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Elle le voyait enfin ! Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, si longtemps qu'elle avait désiré le revoir, ces deux mois avaient été si long à supporter. Et là, il était là à la fixer. Lily se mit à le contempler, lui et ses yeux noisette, lui et ses lunettes rondes cachés par deux beaux yeux noisettes, lui et ses cheveux qu'il essayait d'ébouriffer pour essayer de paraître moche et stupide devant les filles, mais pour elle il était encore plus mignon et à le voir ainsi s'ébouriffer les cheveux, elle s'était elle-même mise à faire la même chose.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était maintenant tout proche de James et s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur sa joue lorsque celui-ci recula.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Evans ?  
- Salut James.  
- Appelle-moi Potter, je préfère.  
- Pourtant j'aime beaucoup James.  
- Salut Lily, dit alors Peter. Comment se sont passés tes vacances ?  
- Et bien…le collège m'a manqué.  
- C'est le collège qui t'a manqué ou c'est James, demanda Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Voyant le regard noir de James, Sirius se tut. Lily avait tourné son regard autre part pour éviter de rougir devant James.

- Euh Lily, reprit Sirius, tu es préfète non ?  
- Oui c'est vrai ça, ajouta James, tu devrais être dans le compartiment des préfets comme notre cher Lunard.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
- Et bien, dit James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, tu devrais y aller, à moins que tu as perdu ton chemin.

Lily observa James, un peu triste, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce jour pour le voir et lui…tout ce qu'il savait dire c'était de lui de lui rappeler de se rendre au compartiment des préfets.

- James, tu ne te rends pas compte que…, commença Lily.  
- Tu veux que Queudver t'accompagne, il en serai ravi, n'est ce pas Queudver ?

Lily se tourna vers Sirius pour avoir son soutien mais au lieu de cela celui-ci lui désigna de son doigt le couloir derrière eux.  
- C'est tout au fond à gauche compartiment n°4.  
- Je le sais.

Et elle s'en alla, péniblement triste de cette retrouvaille.

- Ouff !Bon alors on se trouve un compartiment, dit enfin James.

Lily entrait maintenant dans le compartiment des préfets où Remus était assis tranquillement.  
- Salut Lily.  
- Salut Remus. Hai mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette insigne ? Tu es préfet en chef ?  
- Oui, et toi aussi d'après les paroles du préfet en chef de Serdaigle, il semblait très heureux de me dire cela.  
- Oh ! Tu sais ça m'est complètement égal.  
- On dirait que tu viens de rencontrer James.  
Lily exprima un demi-sourire, et Remus eut sa réponse.

- En tant qu'ami Lily, je voudrais te dire que…ce n'est pas pour te draguer ou je ne sais quoi…et je ne veux pas non plus être méchant, tu es une fille cool et je sais que tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur ailleurs.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Avec James…enfin…  
Remus ne trouvait pas les mots exacts, mais il ne put continuer car les autres préfets venaient d'arriver.

Ce n'est que deux ou trois heures plus tard que Remus et Lily purent enfin rentrer dans leur compartiment.

Lily était rentrée moins heureuse que quand elle en était sortit, et ses amies s'en rendirent bien compte.  
- Lily, ça ne va pas ?  
- Si ça va bien, tout est impeccable.  
- Tu…tu en es sûre.  
- Oui bien sûr.

Elle referma la porte et s'assit. Le silence régna pendant deux minutes.  
- Les filles…  
Les deux filles levèrent aussitôt la tête n'attendant que le moment où Lily se mette à parler.  
- Vous croyez…vous…que je devrais…laisser tomber pour… James.  
Les deux filles restèrent bouche-bée.

- Quoi ? demanda Kelly.  
- Enfin… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas.  
- Mais enfin Lily…tu l'aimes depuis longtemps, ne me dis pas que tu veux laisser tomber alors que…, s'interrompit Meghan.  
- Mais non…tu vois…  
- Qui est ce qui t'a dit de telles paroles ?  
- Là n'est pas le problème Meghan, c'est seulement je crois…  
- Bon ! on va régler la question tout de suite.

Kelly se leva renversant les quelques bonbons qui étaient sur elle qu'elle avait acheté lorsque la dame était venue demander si elles désiraient quelques chose parmi les nombreuses friandises.  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- Voir Remus.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Car je sais que c'est lui qui t'a mis ça dans la tête.  
- Kelly, non.  
Mais Kelly était déjà partit.

Lorsque Remus pénétra dans le compartiment, il n'adressa pas le moindre regard à ses amis.  
- Lunard ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
Remus se contenta de s'asseoir, de prendre un livre au hasard dans son sac et de se mettre à le lire.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent alternativement avant que James se lève et lui prenne son livre des mains.  
- Bon, tu nous dis qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Ce qui se passe ? après tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu tu me demandes ce qui se passe.  
- Hai là, je crois que j'ai loupé une partie, dit enfin Sirius.  
- Moi aussi je crois, ajouta James.

Remus reprit son livre pour se remettre à lire mais James l'en empêcha.  
- Ecoute Lunard soit tu nous dis ce qui se passe, ou soit tu arrêtes ton numéro.  
- Le problème c'est Lily.  
- Oh non !dit James en s'affalant sur le siège d'à côté et en se prenant la tête des mains.  
- C'est justement ça le problème. Je viens de la revoir, elle devrait normalement être heureuse de t'avoir vu mais elle semblait triste…à cause de toi.  
- Et alors ? Tu parles souvent aux filles à qui je recale ? demanda James.  
Remus fit un signe négatif de la tête.  
- Alors pourquoi tu t'attardes sur elle ? Elle n'a rien de spéciale.  
- Ce qui est spéciale, c'est qu'elle t'aime.  
- Il y'en a combien qui m'aime, dis le moi, si je dois toujours sortir avec celle qui m'aime j'aurais jamais fini.  
- Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien, elle, elle t'aime sincèrement.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je me lève, j'aille la voir et lui dise « oh ma Lily adorée, toi que j'aime depuis longtemps veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Kelly était aux anges. Elle était arrivé au moment où James commençait sa superbe phrase « Oh ma Lily adorée… », tout en retournant dans son compartiment elle essaya d'apprendre par cœur les paroles de James afin de les répéter mot pour mot à Lily.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle sauta sur elle.  
- Tu as tord Lily.  
- Je t'avais pourtant dit…  
- James t'aime, l'interrompit Kelly.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, je viens de l'entendre de sa propre bouche, attends, il a dit…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda avidement Lily.  
- Attends…  
- Dépêche-toi, l'activa Meghan.  
- Attends !  
- Allez ! la pressa Lily  
- Attendez !  
Les deux se turent mais leurs regards semblaient parler. Kelly ferma les yeux en répétant.  
- Oh ma Lily adorée, toi que j'aime depuis longtemps veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
Lily n'arrivait pas y croire.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Puisque je te le dis, je viens de l'entendre.  
- Et dire que Remus…  
- J'en étais sûre que c'était lui.

Mais Lily ne s'énerva pas, elle sourit et se mit même à éclater de rire. Elle ne savait pas comment mais son cœur bondissait de joie, elle était comme au 7ème ciel, vraiment heureuse, beaucoup plus heureuse de ne plus revoir Pétunia, plus heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle était une préfète en chef, plus heureuse encore que revoir James, elle en était sûre si elle devrait faire face aux détraqueurs, elle réussirait à faire fuir tous les détraqueurs car elle aurait fabriquer, là où tous les autres sorciers n'auraient pu le faire, le plus magnifique et le plus puissant des Patronus.


	4. Je t'aimerai toujours

Les RAR

Drudrue : Ma chère Drudrue présente partout!là-bas … ici et … dans ma new fic UNE AMITIE DE DISPUTES !ahhhhh merci pour la review au fait !Et ouais je poste aussi dans Wizard World Online !mdr !Mais maintenant il n'a plus de problème dans le site, il refonctionne !Tu as de la peine (encore ?) pour la petite Lily, mais tu vois bien qu'elle se venge et James est un (mais Drudrue tu vois bien qu'à la fin il est triste !lol)Ahhhh tu te rattrape c'est ton James national dis-tu !et moi …bon je prends Sirius alors !lol !En tout cas j'aimais bien ta fic , vive la suite !lol ! Ah bah oui j'ai remarqué que tu me harcelais partout !lol !Ahh tu relisla fic ? c'est cool ça !en tout cas merci pour les reviews et d'être là !merci merci beaucoup !

Magic-Pinky : Salut toi!Alors tu aimes beaucoup cette fic, j'e suis enchantée lol !bah c'est cette fic qui m'a apporté 446 reviews en 26 chapitres donc forcément j'e suis fière lol !Et oui bah Lily se prendra souvent des râteaux mais relis le titre de cette fic et tu verras que « le monde » va changer !lol !Et oui ne plus de ça elle est obstinée !Ohhhh je te fais pleurer, mais c'est pas ma faute je voulais une Lily triste, et tu vas la voir comme ça jusqu'au chapitre 20 mais t'inquiète elle va arrêter de courir après James (elle va courir après quelqu'un d'autre ? lol !non)T'inquiète à la fin de cette fic ils finiront ensemble !E tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 4 : Je t'aimerai toujours

- Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Cornedrue ? demanda Remus.  
- Et toi tu essayes de comprendre ce que je dis ? Je n'aime pas cette fille !  
James détourna son regard de Remus et le posa vers Sirius.  
- Patmol ! Tu me comprends toi au moins ?  
- Bah oui, je sais comment est cette fille, une chance que toutes les filles ne soient pas comme elle.

- Où est-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?  
- Attends Lily.  
- Non mais s'il m'aime et qu'il veut me le dire, qu'il me le dise maintenant, j'attends que ça !  
- Peut-être qu'il préfère faire ça discrètement, suggéra Meghan.  
- Sans doute.  
Mais Lily n'était toujours pas satisfaite.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de la porte comme si par ce seul fait, il allait apparaître.

- Bon tu sais quoi, j'ai une super idée.  
- Ah ouais laquelle ?demanda Remus.  
- Simple ! je vais aller la voir et lui dire honnêtement ce que je pense d'elle.  
James s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la porte lorsque la main de Remus accroché à son bras le retint.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lunard, ça ne te plait pas ?  
- Non, parce que je connais d'avance la réaction de Lily.  
- Ah ! et quelle réaction va t-elle avoir ? se suicider ?  
- M'enfin James, soit raisonnable, elle va se mettre à pleurer, et ce n'est pas gentil pour un premier jour.  
- Et toi, tu sais ce que tu lui fais subir ? de faux espoir ! Cette fille croit que j'ai le béguin pour elle, alors que c'est faux.  
- Non James, cette fille espère que tu l'aimeras, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne le pas lui dire aujourd'hui.  
- Ca fait six ans que tu me dis ça.  
- Un jour de plus ça change quoi ?  
- Rassied-toi Cornedrue, Lunard a raison, dit enfin Sirius.  
James se rassit à contrecœur.  
- Je lui dirai très bientôt.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement sauf pour un James qui voulait absolument dire à Evans qu'il la détestait et pour une Lily qui attendait impatiemment le retour de son bien-aimé.

Lorsque le train arriva enfin à destination, tous les élèves se ruèrent dehors. Lily fut à peine descendue qu'une grosse voix cria.  
- Les 1ère année par ici.

Lily leva la tête par l'homme qui n'était autre que Rubeus Hagrid, un demi-géant avec une grosse barbe et de longs cheveux. Personne n'aimait particulièrement le gardien des clés de Poudlard dont la fonction était garde de chasse. Mais Lily pouvait dire fièrement que Hagrid était un être vraiment gentil. Hagrid l'avait souvent vu triste et il avait été le seul à la consoler vraiment. Et pour la faire rire, il avait souvent répété :  
- Un jour tu seras Lily Potter, je te le promets.  
Mais Lily n' y croyait pas trop, il faisait cela seulement pour la remettre de bonne humeur, mais aujourd'hui elle comprit combien il avait raison et cette fois elle se le dit elle-même.  
« Un jour, je serais Lily Potter »

Lorsque Hagrid eut disparut à la suite des 1ère année, Lily monta dans une calèche avec ses deux amies. Ce qui paraissait bizarre c'était que les calèches étaient menées par des chevaux invisibles. Lily avait toujours cru que les calèches roulaient toutes seules, jusqu'à ce que le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques leur apprennent en 5ème année que c'était en fait les sombrals qui les menaient. Seuls les personnes qui avaient vu un de leur proche mourir pouvaient les voir, en l'occurrence Lily ne les voyait pas. Et pourtant elle se les était maintes fois imaginées. Dans son trio, seul Meghan arrivait à les voir et chez les maraudeurs Peter était le seul. Pour Meghan c'était un de ses cousins qui avait trouvé la mort alors qu'il venait de naître, tandis que Peter, nul ne savait qui il avait vu mourir, sauf les maraudeurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily sortit pour se retrouver enfin dans la grande salle toujours éclairé par ses chandelles qui volaient au-dessus d'eux et un plafond bleu nuit dégageant de fines étoiles. Lily aperçut les quatre immenses tables, une pour chaque maison et s'arrêta sur une cinquième table face aux quatre autres qui était celle des professeurs. Elle remarqua que les professeurs étaient tous là excepté le professeur McGonagall qui devait ramenés les 1ère  
année. Elle s'assit à une place et attendit que la répartition commence. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent également et se gardèrent bien de prendre une place le plus loin possible du trio.  
Les 1ère année arrivèrent et l'habituel choixpeau magique se mit à chanter et à répartir les élèves dans une des quatre maisons. A chaque fois que le choixpeau annonçait le nom de la maison, la table correspondante éclatait en applaudissement.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva la mine assez pensive et prit la parole.  
- Bonjour à mes chères élèves. Avant de nous abreuver, je voudrais rappeler les règles dont oublient souvent certains élèves, dit-il en fixant Sirius et James, et également l'annoncer aux nouveaux élèves. Il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite comme il est interdit aux élèves n'ayant pas atteint la 3ème année d'aller au village de Pré Au lard. En ce qui concerne le concierge Rusard, il m'a signalé de vous dire que de nouveaux objets entrent dans la liste « d'objets interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard », veuillez consulter cette liste dans son bureau afin de ne pas être pris sur le vif. Pour les équipes de Quidditch à compléter ou les séances d'entraînements il faudra consulter le professeur de balais Madame Bibine et le directeur ou directrice de votre maison. En attendant je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcer ces derniers mots, les assiettes auparavant qui étincelaient, se remplir de victuailles aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres. Lily ne s'attarda pas et mangea à sa faim, tout en jetant quelques regards à un James qui mangeait et riaient avec ses amis, ravi de les revoir.

Le voyant sourire, Lily se mit elle-même à sourire, trouvant cela formidable de le voir si heureux. Jusqu' à maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait (parce qu'il la voyait), il s'énervait et………..aujourd'hui pourtant il semblait si heureux….mais si loin…..  
- Si tu es heureux, je suis heureuse, dit-elle sagement en elle-même.  
« Mais pourquoi est-il si heureux, peut-être parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? »Elle l'espérait plus que tout.  
« c'est sûr il ne peut que m'aimer, Kelly lui avait dit, James l'aimait mais n'osait pas lui dire, il….l'aimait.

Remus n'arrêtait pas de rire aux plaisanteries de ses amis.  
- Combien de fois nous-sommes nous promener dans cette forêt interdite, et pourtant on n'a jamais eu de sanction ? protestait ironiquement Sirius.  
- Il a peur que quelqu'un rencontre le grand méchant loup ! riait James.  
Remus détourna son regard et croisa celui de Lily qui avait contemplé James.

Elle posa son attention sur son assiette jurant que Remus l'avait vu fixé James.  
« De toute façon même si tu ne m'aimes pas ou que tu ne veux pas me le dire, je prierais que tu sois toujours heureux et sache que je t'aimerai toujours et que je continuerai de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
Je t'aimerai toujours…toujours… jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte. »


	5. Le doute et la décision de Lily

**Drudrue** : et oui encore un nouveau chapitre !oui c'est vrai Remus est largement plus gentil que les autres qui sont un tas d'ordure lol !c'est clair qu'a début il dit « si c'est ça aimer alors je préfère mourir » alors que plus tard c'est lui qui la cherche mdr !ouais je ne sais pas pourquoi pour moi Kenh arrange toujours les choses entre James et Lily, u ne trouves pas ?mais bon le premier baiser arrive bientôt peut-être dans le chapitre 28 qui sait !lol !je pense que oui finalement !et bah non Kenh ne va pas être envoyer à saint mangouste, en plus je t'ai dit qu'il ne viendra plus, peut-être que Fabien …. Lol !

**Steph** : merci beaucoup pour la review, contente que ça te plaise !

**MagicPinky** : Alors

tes vacances c'était comment ? lol super !oui Lily est vraiment accro, pour mon retard voilà deux chapitres, en plus quand t'es rentré de vacances t'as eu qu'un seul chapitre, c'est méchant de ma part !t'inquiète ils finiront ensemble, c'est un James /Lily !en tout cas merci pour la review !

**Chapitre 5 : Le doute de Lily.**

Le premier cours qu'il eurent en ce lundi matin fut un cours de sorts et enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule professeur aux cheveux blancs qui était obligé de s'asseoir sur un tas de livres pour observer toute la classe. Tous était heureux de le voir, non seulement le professeur n'avantageait aucun de ses élèves mais c'était le seul cours où les élèves pouvaient discuter librement de leurs vacances.  
En effet ce jour-là, le professeur décida de ne pas commencer un nouveau cours, car il voulait d'abord revoir les anciens sorts appris les années précédentes, notamment le sortilège d'attraction et le maléfice d'entrave qui s'avéraient être d'une grande utilité. Des coussins étaient rangés sur un coin de la salle et le professeur les invita à commencer.  
Cependant, James aurait voulut commencer par un cours de métamorphose ou de potions afin que personne ne parle, il redoutait la venue de Lily vers eux.  
- Je penses que vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux ou trois pour commencer l'exercice du sortilège d'attraction.  
Le sortilège d'attraction était un sortilège qui permettait à celui qui jette ce sort de se faire parvenir dans sa main un objet à longue distance.  
Meghan, Kelly et Lily étaient déjà prêtes attendant le signal du professeur.

Lily avait remarqué que James l'évitait de plus en plus, il avait même l'air d'être choqué de la voir dans sa classe comme si elle n'y avait jamais été.

James se mit avec Sirius, et Remus avec Peter.  
James tendit sa baguette vers un coussin et prononça.

« Accio coussin. »  
Aussitôt le coussin s'éleva et alla se poser dans la main que tendait James.

Lily le regardait admirative, mais lorsque celui-ci la vit, elle détourna son attention.

« Accio coussin »  
Son coussin s'éleva également et vint à elle. Elle regarda autour, tous avaient à peu près réussi.

« Bravo, bravo, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié, allez recommencer et après entraînez-vous au maléfice d'entrave. »

« Moi je ne sais pas mais je commence à douter de tes paroles Kelly. »

« Celles du train ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Meghan. »

« Je ne sais pas, s'il m'aimait il viendrai non ? »  
Tout en parlant, elle le regardait.

« Ecoute Lily, moi je ne t'ai répété que ses paroles, après si tu vois une traduction à ces paroles… »

James lui tournait maintenant le dos, lasse de la voir le contempler bêtement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être énervante ! »  
Remus ignora sa réplique tout en expliquant à Peter comment s'y prendre.

« Ecoute Cornedrue, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis. »

« Très drôle Patmol, combien de fois lui ai-je répété l'année dernière ? »

« Et bien continue de lui répéter, peut-être qu'elle comprendra un jour ! »

Bientôt le sortilège d'attraction maîtriser, ils attaquèrent le maléfice d'entrave qui était un maléfice qui permettait de ralentir les gestes de tout ce qui attaquait le jeteur de sort .

« Impedimenta, dit alors Lily qui vit le coussin que jetait Meghan vers elle. »

« Bravo Lily. »

« Merci, allez à toi. »  
Elle lui jeta un coussin et celle-ci prononça la formule magique.

Lorsque le cours prit fin tous se dirigèrent vers la serre n°7 pour leur premier cours de botanique.  
Lily vit soudain James marcher rapidement prenant une longue distance entre elle et lui.  
Au moment où il allait disparaître dans un couloir, elle se décida.

« James ! James ! »  
James fit semblant de ne pas la voir, mais c'est Remus qui arrêta James.

« Lily t'appelle. »

« Tu es de quel côté ? demanda t-il. »

« Je suis ton ami, n'en doute pas, mais je comprends plus Lily que ton comportement. »  
Lily eut le temps d'arriver lorsque Remus eut fini sa phrase.

« Dis le lui, souffla Sirius à James »  
Sirius, Remus et Peter s'en allèrent.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ? »

« On doit se rendre en cours de botanique et toi tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de m'arrêter. »

« Tu as tendance à arriver en retard à son cours, pourquoi cela changerait-il ? »

« Cela change effectivement. »

« Ne t'énerve pas, ce n'était pas mon but. »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu fais à chaque fois. Bon tu me dis ce que tu as à dire, je ne te laisse qu'une minute. »  
Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, James pourtant si serviable avec ses amis ne lui laissait qu'une minute.

« Enfin James, tu….tu ne vois pas…. »

Lily n'arrivait pas à parler, Kelly lui avait juré qu'elle avait entendu James dire qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps et qu'il avait décidé de lui demander de sortir avec. Meghan disait qu'il voulait faire ça discrètement, et là maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne lui laissait qu'une minute et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui demander de sortir avec.

« James….pourquoi ? Je…. »

« Est-ce que tu sais finir tes phrases ? »

Lily regardait autour à la recherche d'une quelconque aide.

« La minute s'est écoulée, dit-il en s'en éloignant. »

« James, réussit-elle à crier. »  
Elle le suivit en courrant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voulais te poser une question. »

« Ta minute s'est écoulée Evans, tu me la poseras demain. »  
Et il laissa là, une Lily complètement triste, totalement en pleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que James puisse être aussi odieux. Pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait comme une folle, il ne lui laissait qu'une minute. C'était comme-ci, il lui laissait une minute chaque jour pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Une minute ? qu'était-ce cette minute pour pouvoir dire ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur ? Rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait dire ne pouvait tenir une minute, c'était des heures qui lui fallait pour lui parler, des jours pour le regarder, des mois pour sentir sa présence et des années pour vivre avec lui. Et…….lui, il ne lui accordait qu'une minute alors qu'elle était capable de lui accorder toute une vie pour qu'il consente à venir jusqu'à elle. Et pourtant….elle l'aimait….elle aimait ce garçon, et elle serait capable d'attendre jusqu'à demain, capable d'attendre encore et encore…toujours pour lui…..et jamais elle n'admettrais qu'il était odieux, ni méchant, il était tout simplement pas encore prêt.

Quoi qu'elle pense, James venait de la quitter la laissant verser des larmes que personne n'essuierait.

Chapitre 6 : La décision de Lily 

Lily avait tellement été dégoûtée de la journée qu'elle n'avait pas osé parler à quiconque de ce qui s'était passé avec James. La journée avait alors prit fin avec un cours de métamorphose où le professeur leur expliquait le métier de métamorphosage qui était en fait un don qu'on pouvait avoir dès la naissance. En fait on pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux quand on le voulait. Après ce cours, ils avaient eu le professeur Binns, qui était en fait le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Certains disaient qu'un matin alors qu'il s'était levé pour donner son cours, il avait laissé son corps derrière sans s'en rendre compte, et c'est comme cela qu'il avait continuer d'enseigner, ses yeux plongés sur ses parchemins, détestant le moindre bruit dans sa classe. Pour une fois, Lily était d'accord avec le professeur. Le silence, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait pour réfléchir.  
Elle n'attendait que d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir poser sa question, la seule question qui la tuait, la seule question qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

La nuit lui parut bien longue et elle était bien agitée à changer toutes les cinq minutes de sens pour trouver le sommeil. Elle repensait à toutes les paroles que lui avait dit James dans la journée. « Devait-elle y croire ? »

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut heureuse de voir le beau soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Elle tira les rideaux de son badalquin, se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Elle observa le paysage qui se trouvait devant elle sans y prêter vraiment attention.

« Matinale aujourd'hui ? demanda une voix derrière elle. »  
Lily se retourna et vit Meghan.

« Bonjour Meghan. »

« Bonjour, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je regardais le paysage. »  
Meghan s'approcha d'elle pour l'imiter.

« Tu as bien dormi Lily ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »  
Meghan la fixa en souriant. Meghan savait que Lily lui mentait, elle avait entendu les agissements de Lily mais elle n'avait pas osé lui parler.

« On va prendre le petit déjeuner. »

« D'accord. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvèrent à table dégustant des toasts et du jus de citrouille.

« Lily ! »

« Oui. »

« Je voudrais te parler de…. »  
Lily arrêta de manger pour l'observer.

« Je sais qu'hier avec James…. »  
Lily se mit à sourire.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de dire, et tu as tout à fait raison. Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, je sais qu'il essaye de m'éviter à chaque fois, je sais…. »  
Elle s'interrompit.  
Meghan la fixa non pas pour la prendre en pitié, mais heureuse, très heureuse de voir que Lily avait enfin compris au bout de six ans que ça ne marcherai jamais entre James et elle. Elle était ravie qu'elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. En fin de compte, elle était contente de n'avoir pas parlé à Lily cette nuit. Si laisser tomber James en était le résultat, ça valait la peine.  
Elle lui rendit un sourire, heureuse de sa décision.  
Lily se remit à manger, ignorant les bruits des alentours.

Soudain lorsque James et ses amis arrivèrent, Lily leva la tête. Meghan regardait Lily pour voir quelle réaction elle allait avoir.

« Salut James. »  
Meghan reposa son verre qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire. Que faisait Lily ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle laisserai tomber ?  
James ignora son salut tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de Remus et Sirius.  
Lily se leva et cria dans les oreilles de James.

« Salut James. »  
James se plaqua la main sur l'oreille où Lily avait crié pour se mettre face à elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu crié dans mes oreilles ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?. »  
James maugréa quelque chose tout en se rasseyant.  
Lily approcha son oreille vers lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit-il en poussant ses cheveux loin du jus. »

« J'essaye d'écouter ce que tu dis. »

Meghan, elle, ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Je n'ai rien dit, maintenant va t-en ! »

« On ne dit pas ça comme ça. Soit plus poli ! »

James ne répondit pas, jetant un regard à Sirius.  
Lily était très heureuse que son plan marchait : James se posait des questions sur elle !

« Tu peux nous laisser manger maintenant, à moins que tu es quelque chose d'autre à me dire. »

« Non, ce sera tout, dit-elle en s'en allant. »

Meghan se leva et essaya de la rattraper.

« Lily ! Lily ! »  
Lily s'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Je n'ai rien compris. »

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as rien compris ? Quand j'ai dit « Salut James », quand j'ai approché mon oreille ou quand je suis partie ? »

« Tout Lily. Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Mais…à table…. »

« Non Meghan, j'ai dit que tu avais raison, que je comprenais, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je laisserai tomber. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'essaye-tu de faire ? »

« Obtenir James par un autre moyen. Parce que me voir triste le rend plus en colère, mais me voir heureuse le fait méditer. »  
Meghan était bouche-bée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation en main. Tu viens, on va raté le cours de potions. »

Après ces fameuses paroles, Meghan dû tout répéter à Kelly qui contrairement à elle qui était bouché-bée, faillit s'écrouler par terre.  
Meghan la retint.

« C'est pas le moment. »

« Ah oui, et c'est quand ?Quand elle montera dans le toit pour crier 'James, je t'aime'. »

« Soit raisonnable. »

« Raisonnable, essayes d'abord de la raisonner elle, parce que moi…… »

« Je sais, je suis aussi choquée que toi, j'ai pourtant cru qu'elle allait tout arrêter, mais c'est encore pire. »

« En tout cas, on ne peut pas la laisser tomber, se reprit Kelly. »

« Non bien sûr, dit alors Meghan qui trouvait cette réplique évidente, mais il faut faire quelque chose. »

Avant de rentrer dans le cours de potions, Kelly attrapa le bras de Lily.

« Il y a un gros problème Lily ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi ce « j'essaye d'obtenir James par un autre moyen » ? »

« Meghan est passé par là. »

« Peu importe, s'emporta Kelly, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Calme-toi, je ne fais rien de mal. »

« Si Lily, TU TE FAIS DU MAL ! »  
Lily la fixa.

« Essayes de me comprendre Kelly, James est ma vie. S'il n'est pas là, je suis rien du tout. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je mourrais. »  
Kelly recula.

« Je ne te demande rien à toi Kelly, jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire je l'ai fait toute seule et aujourd'hui c'est pareil. J'essaierai d'avoir James par ce moyen et si je n'y arrive pas, je laisses tomber. Laissez-moi un mois, c'est là tout ce que je vous demande. »  
Kelly s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est d'accord Lily, seulement un mois. »


	6. Chapitre 7 et 8

**RAR**

**Magic-Pinky** : ouais nôtre Lily nationale n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber, c'est un peu normal faut dire !ouais mais c'est comme James, même quand il se prend des milliers de râteaux il demande encore à Lily de sortir avec , ici c'est pareil, Lily persiste !son pl va moyennement marcher tu vas voir ! au chapitre 28 ils sont toujours pas ensemble, tu verras, j'aime trop cette fic !t'inquiète ils seront ensemble mais il va y avoir des tonnes de choses aussi qui va se passer !

En tout cas merci pour la review !

**Powa2me** : merci beaucoup !je suis désolée du retard ! lol voilà deux chapitres comme ça je me fais pardonner !

**NDA : Je me permets de faire de la pub pour mon forum, je en sais pas si j'ai le droit, je en connais rien de ce site ! bref si j'ai pas le droit, je vous prie de m'excuser mais en principe je pense que je peux !**

**Bref il s'agit d'un forum exceptionnellement sur les maraudeurs ! Nos maraudeurs préférés !**

**Poster ses fics, parler des maraudeurs, en savoir plus sur les auteurs de fics grâce à nos interviews poignantes ou vicieuses si vous préférez !**

**Bref je vous accueille à bras ouverts, n'hésitez pas à venir : **

**http/lesmaraudeurs01. 7 : Changement de comportement**

Le nouveau moyen qu'avait adopté Lily était vraiment insupportable pour ses deux amies.

Le début tout avait bien commencé.  
En résumé, le mardi après-midi, Lily n'avait pas arrêté de sourire à James alors qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Mais cela n'avait pas plu à Lily, bien sûr cela agaçait James parce qu'elle lui avait même souri quand le professeur de potions lui avait enlevé 10 points parce qu'il se marrait avec Sirius.

Le mercredi, elle avait cessé ses sourires pour passer à ses désagréables « Salut James » « Ca va James ? » « Que fais-tu James ». Sans arrêt pour l'interpeller dans les cours ou dans les couloirs. Du fait que James avait été obligé de s'enfermer tout l'après-midi dans son dortoir pou éviter ces stupides répétitions.

Le jeudi moins rassurant fut-il de voir apparaître un hibou dans la chambre de James portant une lettre de Lily l'obligeant à se réveiller. Ecrabouillant la lettre, James s'était rendormit, mais un deuxième hibou était arrivé pour lui redonner une autre lettre. James jeta la lettre par terre mais la troisième fois il reçut non pas une lettre mais une beuglante.  
- JAMES, REVEILLE-TOI TOUT DESUITE, IL EST 8H45 ET NOUS AVONS COURS DANS UN QUART D'HEURE.  
Cette fois, James s'était réveillé en sursaut mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé et trois hiboux grand duc était venu pour le pincer et il avait du fuir jusque dans la salle commune.

Le vendredi, pire encore Lily avait opté pour quelque chose de nouveau, elle ne le laissait plus tranquille, le suivant sans cesse et n'arrêtant pas de lui parler de je-ne-sais-quoi. C'est comme s'ils avaient été collés. James ne savait même pas comment se débarrasser d'elle qu'il avait été obligé d'aller voir Meghan (une fille ! c'était le comble pour lui, demander l'aide d'une fille) pour la supplier de contrôler Lily.

Le samedi, fut plus rassurant que les autres jours puisque Meghan avait elle-même remarqué le désagréable comportement de Lily et lui avait alors demandé de l'aider sur un devoir de métamorphose. Mais ce fut sa plus grande erreur car Lily avait alors répliqué qu'elle n'avait rien comprit (alors qu'elle l'avait déjà fait) et avait alors insisté de demander l'aide de James. Celui-ci avait d'abord refusé puis vu que c'était plutôt Meghan qui avait besoin de son aide que Lily il avait accepté. Il faut dire qu'il avait supplié Meghan pour contrôler Lily, et maintenant il fallait maintenant reprendre son honneur en aidant Meghan qui était dans une bien mauvaise situation face à ce devoir. Mais qu'avait-elle fait Lily ? Elle avait tout bonnement contemplé James durant trente minutes devant les regards agacés de James et Meghan.

Et maintenant en ce dimanche matin, tout va mal !

Lily se réveilla tôt le matin et se rua dans les escaliers pour atteindre la volière.   
« Elle avait l'intention d'agir et elle était sûre d'y arriver. »  
Elle verrouilla la porte lorsqu'elle fut entrée, puis elle sortit une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire un doux mot d'amour à James.

« James,  
Alors quelle belle journée n'est ce pas ? Alors pour en profiter lèves-toi et viens voir ce monde empli de beauté (dont ta chère admiratrice préférée : moi, Lily Evans), enfin sache que je t'aime toujours.  
Bisou à toi mon cher merveilleux sorcier. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle prit un hibou de l'école et l'envoya porter sa lettre. Elle continua de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.  
Peu après, elle redescendit dans la salle commune.  
Kelly et Meghan arrivèrent vers elle.  
- Alors où étais-tu ?demanda Kelly.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu viens encore…  
- Stop Meghan ! J'ai encore trois semaines, vous me les aviez accordées.  
Meghan ne répondit pas et s'en alla.  
« Meghan était très têtue, des fois ! »  
Elle arrêta là ses pensées pour voir apparaître un James, les cheveux en bataille avancer jusqu'à elle.  
- EVANS !  
- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.  
- ON EST DIMANCHE AUJOURD'HUI ! TU AS ENTENDUE ? DIMANCHE ! J'AI LE DROIT DE DORMIR EN PAIX !  
James était vraiment en colère, il y avait des rides sur son front marquant sa colère. Il en avait mare d'elle, vraiment mare, pourquoi devait-il LA supporter ?  
- Mais il y a un beau soleil dehors, dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre.  
- MAIS JE M'EN FICHE ! TU AS COMPRIS ? JE M'EN FICHE. JE VEUX DORMIR !  
- Arrête de t'énerver, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon tu es réveillé maintenant.  
- NON, JE VAIS ALLER ME RENDORMIR, ET SI JAMAIS JE RECOIS LE MOINDRE HIBOU, J'AI BIEN DIS LE MOINDRE HIBOU, JE TE LE FAIS MANGER LUI ET TA LETTRE.  
Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.  
- Sors avec moi ! et après tout ira mieux.  
James la regarda noir.  
- JAMAIS ! Même si je n'avais le choix qu'entre toi et Elsi, je la choisirai ELLE. Et comme j'ai le choix je ne choisi aucune d'entre vous. Et maintenant laisse moi tranquille.  
- Sinon ?  
James la fixa.  
- Sinon tu vas le regretter.  
- Je n'attends que ça. Allez commence ! dit-elle en l'encourageant.  
James lui prit le bras violemment, toute sa colère trahissait ses mouvements, et la colla au mur, sans qu'il ne prête attention à la douleur que venait d'avoir Lily sur le dos. Il se mit devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- EVANS, arrête ton petit jeu, parce que je ne SORTIRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI. TU AS COMPRIS ?  
Il avait commencer par parler moins fort pour amplifier sa voix de plus en plus.  
- JAMAIS, cria t-il.  
Lily l'observait en souriant.  
- Quand tu t'énerve tu es encore plus beau.  
James était d'une rage folle. C'était la première fois qu'on le mettait en colère à ce point là. En général c'était lui qui mettait en rage les filles, les garçons et même les professeurs mais là, cette Lily Evans le mettait hors de lui. Il ne pouvait même plus respirer.  
Il était décidé, trop dégoûté d'elle, il leva la main prêt à la gifler lorsque quelqu'un le retint : Remus avait attrapé son bras avant qu'il ne la gifle.  
James et Remus se regardèrent tandis que Lily disait.  
- Laisse le faire, je n'ai rien de lui, une seule trace de lui sur moi me rendrait folle de joie. Allez gifle moi, ce sera la preuve de notre amour !  
James détacha sa main tout en s'éloignant d'elle.  
- Tu es folle Evans.  
- De toi, tu ne le savais pas ?  
James recula et s'en alla.  
En tout cas Lily était bien contente, elle continua de fixer la silhouette de James lorsque Remus dit enfin :  
- C'est quoi ce délire Lily ?  
- Tu appelle mon amour du….délire ?  
- Non Lily, mais subitement…..tu as….changé ?  
- Pour obtenir James, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi, ça ne l'oubli pas Remus, à faire n'importe quoi.  
Et elle s'en alla.

Lily était assise dans la Grande Salle attendant que James vienne prendre son petit déjeuner.  
- Lily mange. Tu ne vas pas mourir de faim pour lui.  
Lily la fixa.  
- Non, je ne vais pas mourir, mais si c'est parce que tu as faim que tu me dis ça, je ne te demande pas de l'attendre avec moi.  
Et elle lui donna un toast.  
Kelly se mit alors à manger. Meghan n'avait pas réapparut, trop choquée par le comportement de Lily. Elle avait préférée la tranquillité de la bibliothèque.

James arriva une heure plus tard alors qu'il n y avait presque plus personne dans la salle à part Lily.  
- Oh non ! dit James, s'apprêtant à retourner d'où il venait.  
Lily, quand à elle, s'était levée pour l'accueillir.  
- Salut James.  
- Evans, s'il te plaît, je veux passer une belle journée.  
- D'accord, si tu veux je pourrai te tenir compagnie.  
- Non merci, ça ira.  
- Moi j'accepte, dit-elle comme si c'était James qui l'avait invité.  
- Evans, je viens de te dire NON. Et puis je vais m'entraîner au Quidditch, donc je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrai me tenir compagnie.  
- Je pourrai rester dans les gradins à te regarder.  
Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de parler, James s'assit et commença à manger écoutant à peine ce que disait Lily.  
- Tu pourrai m'expliquer les règles de Quidditch ?  
- Tu les connais.  
- Non, plus très bien.  
- Dans ce cas, va lire « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ».  
- Ca va plus vite si tu m'expliques.  
- Et moi je mange là, TU NE VOIS PAS.  
Lily se tut, attendant que James finisse de manger.  
Il prit tout son temps, vraiment tout son temps. Le silence lui paraissait vraiment trop beau à ce moment-là, il voulait qu'il dure, qu'il dure une éternité, qu'il dure toujours et toujours. Il faudrait quand même changer quelque chose : enlever Lily qui le contemplait bêtement.

Chapitre 8 : A mon tour.

James avait enfin fini de manger. Il leva la tête : Lily était agitée prête à parler tandis que lui, il le regrettait.  
- Tu as fini de manger ?  
James ne répondit pas, se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, Lily à ses trousses.  
- James ! James !  
James donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et monta dans son dortoir. Lily s'arrêta puis décida de le suivre.  
Elle frappa à la porte que venait de verrouiller James. Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas et Lily attendit devant la porte. James réapparut quelques minutes pus tard le balai à la main.  
- Tu vas t'entraîner ?  
James ignora sa réplique et descendit les escaliers, sortit de la salle commune, dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Son équipe était déjà là à l'attendre.  
- Bon vous êtes tous là à ce que je vois.  
- James !  
- EVANS !J'ai l'intention de m'entraîner là, alors va t-en !  
Lily acquiesça de la tête et monta sur les gradins où elle se trouva une place.  
- Je ne sais toujours pas quel match sera joué en premier mais on peut toujours commencer à s'entraîner. Enfourchez vos balais je sors les balles.  
Lorsque toute son équipe volait sur leur balai, James lança les trois balles.  
- Dans dix minutes Patmol, tu lances le vif d'or.  
James était le seul joueur de Quiddtch dans la bande des maraudeurs, et il était également le capitaine de son équipe. Depuis que James avait été nommé attrapeur donc en deuxième année, ils avaient gagné tous les matchs, remportant la coupe pendant cinq année consécutive. Et cette année, il voulait également la gagner car c'était sa dernière année.  
James enfourcha son balai et monta très haut tout en regardant le match qui s'offrait à lui. Son équipe avait fait de réels progrès pendant les vacances, pensa t-il.  
Le gardien, Tom avait encaissé toutes les balles, les poursuiveurs savaient parfaitement faire des bonnes passes et les batteurs étaient très rapides pour relancer les cognards. En bref, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de s'entraîner pour gagner les matchs. Mais il valait mieux se préparer.  
Sirius lâcha le vif d'or et James se désintéressa du mach pour aller à la quête de la minuscule balle dorée. Il la chercha longtemps sans la voir puis il la vit vers le sol qui brillait de son éclat. Il fonça très vite vers le sol sous le regard apeuré de Lily qui s'était levée subitement. En moins de quelques secondes, il remonta en chandelle la petite balle dans sa main.

- Je pense que nous sommes vraiment prêts, dit-il au bout d'une heure. Vous avez tous été excellents et j'espère que le jour du match ce sera pareil. En attendant, on se refera un match la semaine prochaine. J'espère que d'ici là nous saurons quel match sera joué.  
Tous étaient vraiment fatigués et n'écoutaient qu'à moitié les paroles de James.

Au chemin du retour, Lily l'intercepta.  
- Tu as vraiment bien joué James.  
- Merci Evans.  
Et à sa grande surprise Lily s'en alla. 

- Alors, ça en est où avec James ?  
- Ca avance, répondit simplement Lily.  
Lily les avait retrouvés dans la salle commune. Meghan ne lui avait pas parlé tandis que Kelly lui posait des questions sous forme de reproches.

Tout le monde avait remarqué le brusque changement de Lily. Les garçons d'habitude si nombreux à la côtoyer prenaient des distances vis à vis d'elle. Certains même allaient jusqu'à plaindre James de devoir la supporter.  
James quant à lui, était complètement déprimé ne sachant plus où donner sa tête. Encore heureux pour lui, Sirius était toujours là et que la pleine lune approchait. C'étaient les seules raisons qui l'obligeaient à être heureux et à se calmer.

Durant la semaine suivante, Lily était de plus en plus insupportable, parce qu'elle avait décidé de se mettre à côté de lui dans chaque cours.  
- James peux-tu m'expliquer comment on métamorphose cette souris ?  
- McGonagall vient de le montrer, s'énerva t-il.  
- Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Tu demanderas à Meghan.  
- S'il te plaît.  
- Potter, Evans que se passe t-il, tonna la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
- Professeur, Evans m'empêche de travailler.  
- Evans ? Interrogea le professeur surpris.  
- Je demandais de l'aide à James.  
- Oh, si ce n'est que cela. Potter aidez-la, ordonna t-elle.  
James était choqué. Si c'était lui qui aurait parlé, il aurait fait perdre au moins 20 points et quand c'est cette « Lily Evans » et bien il fallait « l'aider ».  
- Alors tu m'explique ? demanda Lily.  
James prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle.  
- Débrouille-toi sinon c'est moi qui vais te transformer.  
Voyant la colère envahir James, Lily ne répliqua et se contenta de lui adresser un joli sourire.

- Cette fille est une torture, confiait James à ses amis.  
Le dernier cours de la journée avait enfin prit fin au grand soulagement de James qui venait de supporter encore une fois, une Lily qui ne savait plus très bien faire la potion d'enflure.   
- Elle est vraiment énervante. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.  
Sirius observa son meilleur ami.  
- Ecoute si à la fin de la semaine elle se comporte toujours de cette manière j'ai un plan à te faire-part.  
James le regarda.  
- Dis-le-moi maintenant. S'il te plaît.  
- Simple mais pas enchantant du tout.  
- Vas-y, l'activa Peter.  
Sirius regarda autour pour ne pas voir surgir Remus qui était partit demander plus amples informations au professeur de potions.  
- Voilà, tu vas lui dire d'arrêter de t'embêter.  
- Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?  
- Oui, parce que tu vas ajouter que si elle te laisse tranquille pendant un mois tu sortiras avec elle.  
- Mais tu es fou ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. C'est encore pire de devoir la supporter en cours.  
- Mais attends, je n'ai pas fini. Et comme obligatoirement par oubli elle te parlera, le mois fini tu lui balances « Il faut attendre encore un mois parce que tu m'as parlé ce jour ».  
James regarda un Sirius fière de son plan.  
- Complètement débile, conclut-il.  
- Tu veux qu'elle te laisse tranquille ou non ?  
- Je….  
Il s'interrompis car Remus venait de réapparaître.

Cependant, James y réfléchit quand même cette nuit.  
« Peut-être que c'était la meilleure solution pour se débarrasser de Lily pendant un mois. Et puis si elle ne lui parle pas, à la fin du mois il lui dira « si tu crois que j'allais sortir avec toi, tu te trompes. » »

Le lendemain, James avait décidé de se lever le plus tôt possible et s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis pour prendre un excellent petit déjeuner.  
Lorsque Lily et ses amies arrivèrent, les maraudeurs se levèrent pour s'en aller.  
Meghan avait retenu Lily pour l'interdire de suivre James et de le harceler.

James avait bien aimé cette journée, d'une Meghan avait empêché Lily de lui parler et de l'autre c'était à grâce au cours de sorts et enchantements.  
Comme d'habitude Lily s'était mit à côté de James et il devait apprendre un sortilège bien compliqué qui était le sortilège de maléfice blanc. C'était en fait un sortilège qui permettait de créer un bouclier invisible qui empêchait quiconque de le toucher.  
James avait réussit du premier coup tandis que Lily le regardait et lui demandait de l'aider.  
- Débrouille-toi un peu toute seule, je ne serai pas là quand tu te trouveras face au grand mage noir.  
- D'accord. Professeur…  
James la regarda.  
- Que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Dire au professeur que tu ne veux pas m'aider.  
Elle se tourna vers le professeur pour l'appeler.  
- Que se passe t-il Miss Evans ?  
- James ne veut pas m'aider à faire ce sortilège.  
- Potter vous pourriez l'aider.  
Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lily tandis que James était fou de rage et la regarda prêt à l'étrangler.  
- Je viens vous aider Miss Evans.  
Lily tourna subitement la tête vers le professeur Flitwick qui descendait du tas de livre sur lequel il était assis pour venir la rejoindre. James se mit alors à éclater de rire.  
- Ce n'est pas marrant.  
- Si ça l'est justement.  
Le professeur Flitwick arriva et lui montra comment il fallait s'y prendre.  
James essayait de cacher son fou rire en voyant Sirius plus loin plié en deux.  
- C'est bon, je crois que j'y arrive.  
- Non vous tenez mal votre baguette.  
Lily jeta un bref regard à James qui était complètement mort de rire et se tenait les côtes, tandis que de l'autre côté Sirius pouvait librement rire sans que le professeur ne s'en aperçoive.

Le professeur ne la lâcha que lorsque la sonnerie mit fin au cours. James ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla, riant en compagnie de ses amis.  
Cette journée s'était annoncée si bien qu'il était prêt à la recommencer tous les jours. Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas l'intention d'imposer son plan en ce moment car il venait seulement de commencer à s'amuser.


	7. Un mois

Magic-Pinky : et ouais quel pot de colle Lily mais tu verras ce que ça va donner à partir de maintenant car là l'histoire commence vraiment!Où elle a appris à draguer ? mdrrr, ouais moi aussi je plains James mais après c'est plutôt « pauvre Lily ! » Tu verras si James va succomber mais comme c'est un Lily/James c'est logique mais bon Ouais c'est vrai vous allez attendre mais ça vient petit à petit quoi !En fait pour son plan James va … tu verras en tout cas merci pour la review !

Lélia malefoy-black-potter : Non mais je sais que c'est innimaginable que Lily harcèle James mais par contre dans les tomes James est bien attrapeur et non poursuiveur !en tout cas merci quand même pour la review ! J'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un AU !

Sadesirius : merci beaucoup ma Sade !c'est vrai la 3ème relecture c'est bien !ouh là !

Drudrue : ouais c'est vrai que c'est éclatant de voir Lily harceler James surtout quand tu sais ce qui arrive après, c'est toujours triste !ouais mais pas dans les chapitre 20, il n'est plus aussi vache ! en tout cas merci !

Allez va pour deux chapitres extrêmement courts !

§§§§

Chapitre 8 : A mon tour.

James avait enfin fini de manger. Il leva la tête : Lily était agitée prête à parler tandis que lui, il le regrettait.  
- Tu as fini de manger ?  
James ne répondit pas, se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, Lily à ses trousses.  
- James ! James !  
James donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et monta dans son dortoir. Lily s'arrêta puis décida de le suivre.  
Elle frappa à la porte que venait de verrouiller James. Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas et Lily attendit devant la porte. James réapparut quelques minutes pus tard le balai à la main.  
- Tu vas t'entraîner ?  
James ignora sa réplique et descendit les escaliers, sortit de la salle commune, dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Son équipe était déjà là à l'attendre.  
- Bon vous êtes tous là à ce que je vois.  
- James !  
- EVANS !J'ai l'intention de m'entraîner là, alors va t-en !  
Lily acquiesça de la tête et monta sur les gradins où elle se trouva une place.  
- Je ne sais toujours pas quel match sera joué en premier mais on peut toujours commencer à s'entraîner. Enfourchez vos balais je sors les balles.  
Lorsque toute son équipe volait sur leur balai, James lança les trois balles.  
- Dans dix minutes Patmol, tu lances le vif d'or.  
James était le seul joueur de Quiddtch dans la bande des maraudeurs, et il était également le capitaine de son équipe. Depuis que James avait été nommé attrapeur donc en deuxième année, ils avaient gagné tous les matchs, remportant la coupe pendant cinq année consécutive. Et cette année, il voulait également la gagner car c'était sa dernière année.  
James enfourcha son balai et monta très haut tout en regardant le match qui s'offrait à lui. Son équipe avait fait de réels progrès pendant les vacances, pensa t-il.  
Le gardien, Tom avait encaissé toutes les balles, les poursuiveurs savaient parfaitement faire des bonnes passes et les batteurs étaient très rapides pour relancer les cognards. En bref, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de s'entraîner pour gagner les matchs. Mais il valait mieux se préparer.  
Sirius lâcha le vif d'or et James se désintéressa du mach pour aller à la quête de la minuscule balle dorée. Il la chercha longtemps sans la voir puis il la vit vers le sol qui brillait de son éclat. Il fonça très vite vers le sol sous le regard apeuré de Lily qui s'était levée subitement. En moins de quelques secondes, il remonta en chandelle la petite balle dans sa main.

- Je pense que nous sommes vraiment prêts, dit-il au bout d'une heure. Vous avez tous été excellents et j'espère que le jour du match ce sera pareil. En attendant, on se refera un match la semaine prochaine. J'espère que d'ici là nous saurons quel match sera joué.  
Tous étaient vraiment fatigués et n'écoutaient qu'à moitié les paroles de James.

Au chemin du retour, Lily l'intercepta.  
- Tu as vraiment bien joué James.  
- Merci Evans.  
Et à sa grande surprise Lily s'en alla.

- Alors, ça en est où avec James ?  
- Ca avance, répondit simplement Lily.  
Lily les avait retrouvés dans la salle commune. Meghan ne lui avait pas parlé tandis que Kelly lui posait des questions sous forme de reproches.

Tout le monde avait remarqué le brusque changement de Lily. Les garçons d'habitude si nombreux à la côtoyer prenaient des distances vis à vis d'elle. Certains même allaient jusqu'à plaindre James de devoir la supporter.  
James quant à lui, était complètement déprimé ne sachant plus où donner sa tête. Encore heureux pour lui, Sirius était toujours là et que la pleine lune approchait. C'étaient les seules raisons qui l'obligeaient à être heureux et à se calmer.

Durant la semaine suivante, Lily était de plus en plus insupportable, parce qu'elle avait décidé de se mettre à côté de lui dans chaque cours.  
- James peux-tu m'expliquer comment on métamorphose cette souris ?  
- McGonagall vient de le montrer, s'énerva t-il.  
- Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Tu demanderas à Meghan.  
- S'il te plaît.  
- Potter, Evans que se passe t-il, tonna la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
- Professeur, Evans m'empêche de travailler.  
- Evans ? Interrogea le professeur surpris.  
- Je demandais de l'aide à James.  
- Oh, si ce n'est que cela. Potter aidez-la, ordonna t-elle.  
James était choqué. Si c'était lui qui aurait parlé, il aurait fait perdre au moins 20 points et quand c'est cette « Lily Evans » et bien il fallait « l'aider ».  
- Alors tu m'explique ? demanda Lily.  
James prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle.  
- Débrouille-toi sinon c'est moi qui vais te transformer.  
Voyant la colère envahir James, Lily ne répliqua et se contenta de lui adresser un joli sourire.

- Cette fille est une torture, confiait James à ses amis.  
Le dernier cours de la journée avait enfin prit fin au grand soulagement de James qui venait de supporter encore une fois, une Lily qui ne savait plus très bien faire la potion d'enflure.   
- Elle est vraiment énervante. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.  
Sirius observa son meilleur ami.  
- Ecoute si à la fin de la semaine elle se comporte toujours de cette manière j'ai un plan à te faire-part.  
James le regarda.  
- Dis-le-moi maintenant. S'il te plaît.  
- Simple mais pas enchantant du tout.  
- Vas-y, l'activa Peter.  
Sirius regarda autour pour ne pas voir surgir Remus qui était partit demander plus amples informations au professeur de potions.  
- Voilà, tu vas lui dire d'arrêter de t'embêter.  
- Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?  
- Oui, parce que tu vas ajouter que si elle te laisse tranquille pendant un mois tu sortiras avec elle.  
- Mais tu es fou ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. C'est encore pire de devoir la supporter en cours.  
- Mais attends, je n'ai pas fini. Et comme obligatoirement par oubli elle te parlera, le mois fini tu lui balances « Il faut attendre encore un mois parce que tu m'as parlé ce jour ».  
James regarda un Sirius fière de son plan.  
- Complètement débile, conclut-il.  
- Tu veux qu'elle te laisse tranquille ou non ?  
- Je….  
Il s'interrompis car Remus venait de réapparaître.

Cependant, James y réfléchit quand même cette nuit.  
« Peut-être que c'était la meilleure solution pour se débarrasser de Lily pendant un mois. Et puis si elle ne lui parle pas, à la fin du mois il lui dira « si tu crois que j'allais sortir avec toi, tu te trompes. » »

Le lendemain, James avait décidé de se lever le plus tôt possible et s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis pour prendre un excellent petit déjeuner.  
Lorsque Lily et ses amies arrivèrent, les maraudeurs se levèrent pour s'en aller.  
Meghan avait retenu Lily pour l'interdire de suivre James et de le harceler.

James avait bien aimé cette journée, d'une Meghan avait empêché Lily de lui parler et de l'autre c'était à grâce au cours de sorts et enchantements.  
Comme d'habitude Lily s'était mit à côté de James et il devait apprendre un sortilège bien compliqué qui était le sortilège de maléfice blanc. C'était en fait un sortilège qui permettait de créer un bouclier invisible qui empêchait quiconque de le toucher.  
James avait réussit du premier coup tandis que Lily le regardait et lui demandait de l'aider.  
- Débrouille-toi un peu toute seule, je ne serai pas là quand tu te trouveras face au grand mage noir.  
- D'accord. Professeur…  
James la regarda.  
- Que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Dire au professeur que tu ne veux pas m'aider.  
Elle se tourna vers le professeur pour l'appeler.  
- Que se passe t-il Miss Evans ?  
- James ne veut pas m'aider à faire ce sortilège.  
- Potter vous pourriez l'aider.  
Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lily tandis que James était fou de rage et la regarda prêt à l'étrangler.  
- Je viens vous aider Miss Evans.  
Lily tourna subitement la tête vers le professeur Flitwick qui descendait du tas de livre sur lequel il était assis pour venir la rejoindre. James se mit alors à éclater de rire.  
- Ce n'est pas marrant.  
- Si ça l'est justement.  
Le professeur Flitwick arriva et lui montra comment il fallait s'y prendre.  
James essayait de cacher son fou rire en voyant Sirius plus loin plié en deux.  
- C'est bon, je crois que j'y arrive.  
- Non vous tenez mal votre baguette.  
Lily jeta un bref regard à James qui était complètement mort de rire et se tenait les côtes, tandis que de l'autre côté Sirius pouvait librement rire sans que le professeur ne s'en aperçoive.

Le professeur ne la lâcha que lorsque la sonnerie mit fin au cours. James ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla, riant en compagnie de ses amis.  
Cette journée s'était annoncée si bien qu'il était prêt à la recommencer tous les jours. Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas l'intention d'imposer son plan en ce moment car il venait seulement de commencer à s'amuser.

Chapitre 9 : Un mois

James s'était décidé à ne pas lui faire ce chantage vu qu'il commençait à s'amuser, c'était en fait assez bien pour lui. Mais bien sûr cela ne dura pas longtemps, et Lily se décida très vite à se venger, quelques jours après.  
Ainsi comme James et son équipe avaient décidé de s'entraîner un peu plus, car ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils jouaient contre les serdaigles, Lily venait à chaque fois et s'installait dans les gradins pour les observer.

Le pire bien sûr était quand elle était intervenue alors que Rogue et lui se battaient.  
James venait de terminer de s'entraîner lorsque Rogue Severus, son pire ennemi, un serpentard de 7ème année, lui barra le chemin.  
- Alors Potter, tu crois pouvoir gagner au match ?  
- Dégage Rogue, James a autre chose à faire que de te parler, répliqua Lily.  
Rogue se mit à rire.  
- Potter a perdu sa voix ou, a t-il trop peur de parler ?  
- Dégage Rogue, répéta Lily.  
- Potter doit vraiment être faible pour demander à une Sang-De-Bourbe de parler à sa place.  
Sirius qui avait également assisté aux entraînements de James, leva sa baguette vers Rogue.  
- Répète ce que tu as dit vieux tas de poubelle.  
A la vue de la baguette brandis sur lui, Rogue cessa de rire.  
- Et maintenant on emploi un Black pour secourir la Sang-De-Bourbe, Potter tombe vraiment bien bas.  
Cette fois c'était James qui avait levé sa baguette et il lui jeta un sort qui le projeta en arrière.  
James s'approcha de lui et dirigea sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Rogue.  
- Ne répète plus jamais ça.  
Et il s'en alla.  
Lily resta là à regarder James. Elle ne le suivit pas, elle était juste étonnée. D'une qu'il réagisse très tard, et de deux elle se demandait si c'est pour lui-même ou pour elle, qu'il s'était énervé.

Lily n'avait pas voulu embêter James aujourd'hui, c'était comme un signe de remerciement, et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'acharne sur elle parce qu'elle avait répondu à sa place lorsque Rogue était venu ramener sa fraise.  
Mais elle ne le laissa pas longtemps tranquille, elle revint le lendemain dans la grande salle pour lui parler.  
- Alors tu as bien dormi ?  
- Je suis fatigué, si tu veux savoir, alors peut-être que ça te fera comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.  
Lily ignora la réplique et fixa la main de James sans que celui-ci ne s'en rendre compte.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?  
Lily prit la main de James et celui-ci eut un léger frisson. Il la fixa : c'était bien Lily Evans, pourquoi aurai t-il un frisson au contact de sa main ?  
Lily fixa la blessure.  
- Mais….  
Elle regarda James dans les yeux.  
- Tu t'es fait mordre ?  
James ne répondit pas, il la fixait, il l'avait laissé faire et il n'avait même pas osé reprendre sa main pour la dégager de celle de Lily.  
Lily regarda la main et toucha les blessures.  
- Comment est ce que tu t'es fait cela ?  
James se réveilla et reprit sa main.  
- Ca ne te concerne pas Evans.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
James se leva de table.  
- On a un cours d'histoire de la magie.  
Lily se leva à son tour.  
- Comment t'es-tu fait mordre ?  
- Je ne te le dirai pas.  
- Je pourrai très bien le savoir.  
- Mais tu n'essaieras pas.  
- Oh que si !  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt Evans.  
Et il s'en alla.  
- Je le saurai James.

- Evans a vu ma blessure.  
- Cette fille est trop curieuse, elle va vouloir savoir comment Cornedrue s'est fait mordre, dit aussitôt Peter.  
- Elle va découvrir nos secrets, protesta Sirius  
- Oui mais que faire ? demanda Remus, si elle sait que…..  
- Plus qu'une solution, dit Sirius en fixant James.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il faut que tu lui dises de ne plus te parler et ne pas se mêler de tes affaires et en échange, tu accepteras de sortir avec elle.  
- Mais tu es fou !  
- Non Cornedrue, à toi de voir.  
- Ecoute Cornedrue, Patmol a raison, tu vas lui dire ça et tu ajoutes que tu lui laisses un délai d'un mois pour voir si elle respecte bien les conditions, d'ici là la pleine lune sera passé et après tu sors avec elle. Et si elle apprend quelque chose tu lui fais du chantage, si elle répète, tu la rejète. N'oublie pas que c'est plutôt à cause de moi que…..  
James sans parler s'en alla.

James était vraiment déstabilisé. A cause de ce monstre, il sera obligé de sortir avec, seulement parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre cette potion pour faire partir ses blessures. Et que va t-il faire maintenant ?  
- J'attends encore quelques jours et si elle persiste à savoir ce que c'est, il faudra écouter Patmol.

James était là assit sur un banc à réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour convaincre Evans à le laisser vivre en paix.  
Juste à ce moment Lily arriva.  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
- Je cherchais le moyen de me débarrasser de toi.  
- Pas facile à trouver n'est ce pas ?  
- En effet, dit-il tout naturel.  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit sa main.  
James eut de nouveau un petit frisson et se demandait pourquoi c'était avec elle qu'il avait des frissons quand elle le touchait.  
James la fixa.  
- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je t'aime.  
Lily mit sa main sur un bol où fumait une petite potion, fabriquée sans doute par Lily.  
James se laissa de nouveau faire, il avait quelques douleurs, cette potion devait vraiment être forte pour que ça lui arrache la main.  
- Tu sais, j'ai toujours entendu dire que quand on aimait, on voulait voir notre amour heureux.  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
- Est ce ton cas ?  
Lily détacha son regard de sa main pour fixer James.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela ?  
- Simplement pour te dire que si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me laisseras tranquille, car c'est ça qui me rend heureux.  
- Mais tu n'es pas heureux sans moi.  
- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
Lily ne répondit pas et trempa la main de James dans le bol. Puis elle massa les blessures. Dès-qu'elle ressortit la main de James, celle-ci ne contenait plus de blessures.  
- Voilà.  
Lily se leva.  
- Ecoute James, ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre c'est que moi je t'aime. Je n'essaye pas de t'énerver mais seulement je ne peux me retenir de te parler.  
- J'ai un truc à te proposer, dit-il en se levant.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Si tu me laisses tranquille pendant un mois, ça me permettra de réfléchir à tes propositions et peut-être que j'accepterai de sortir avec toi.  
- Un mois ? Mais c'est hyper long.  
- Tu as réussi à tenir deux mois cet été, pourquoi pas un autre ?  
Et il s'approcha d'elle.  
- Et je serai sans doute bientôt à toi, dit-il doucement et en soufflant sur la mèche qui gâchait le visage de Lily  
Au simple souffle de James, Lily ferma les yeux savourant ce moment le plus romantique de sa vie. James ne pouvait qu'avoir changé, jamais il ne s'était vraiment approché d'elle, jamais il ne l'avait auparavant laissé toucher sa main, jamais il ne lui avait soufflé au visage, un souffle si doux….  
Lily rouvrit les yeux.  
- C'est d'accord, un simple mois.


	8. Joie et tristesse

Chapitre 10 : Joie et Tristesse.

James ne put retenir sa joie, mais il essaya de compatir au sentiment de Lily.  
Mais dès-qu'il la quitta et qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, il éclata de rire. Il était trop heureux. Un mois ! Un mois ! Un mois sans elle. C'était la belle vie.  
Il courut jusque dans la salle commune où il retrouva ses amis.  
- C'est bon, elle a accepté.  
Patmol se jeta à son cou, tandis que Remus était un peu gêné de la proposition qu'il avait faite à Cornedrue. Lily était pourtant si gentille. En tout cas il était sûr que si James ne sortirai pas avec elle, comme c'était prévu, il lui demandera des comptes.

Lily laissa couler une larme.  
- J'ai demandé un mois à mes amis pour attendre encore un mois sans lui parler.  
Elle alla dans la salle commune où James et ses amis sortirent. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait l'ignorer.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est dur !pensa t-elle »  
Elle entra dans la salle commune puis se dirigea vers son dortoir où elle prit un parchemin et une plume.  
Elle nota les jours qui la séparaient de James.  
- A compter d'aujourd'hui. Le vendredi 18 septembre, jusqu'au...  
Et elle fit son propre calendrier.

L 21 28 5 12  
M 22 29 6 13  
M 23 30 7 14  
J 24 1 8 15  
V 18 25 2 9 16  
S 19 26 3 10  
D 20 27 4 11

- Jusqu'au vendredi 16 octobre.

James parcourait le couloir, très fière de sa proposition.  
- Franchement Patmol, tu es un As.  
Contrairement aux autres, Remus était le seul qui était un peu nerveux. Son secret valait-il le cœur brisé d'une fille. Non, son secret ne valait rien du tout contrairement à l'amour que portait Lily pour James. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa décision. Le choix avait été prononcé et Lily avait accepté.

La fin de l'après-midi avait été insupportable pour Lily qui devait à tout prix se retenir pour balancer une quelconque remarque à James. Et elle avait souvent l'impression que ça réjouissait James de la voir muette à tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait.  
Il avait même prit la main de Meghan devant elle pour l'inviter à danser tellement il était heureux. Cela rendit jalouse Lily et James éclata de rire, mais Lily se posait des questions sur James. Elle le regarda puis détourna son attention vers la fenêtre de la salle commune.  
« James était si différend quand il se trouvait seul avec elle, il semblait compatir à sa peine. Et pour la voir moins triste il avait même ajouté qu'il sortira avec elle si les conditions étaient bien appliquées. Et là devant tout le monde, il montrait sa joie. Et pour la rendre jalouse, il dansait avec une de ses amies. Mais que voulait-il au juste ? Elle ou autre chose. »  
Elle observa le banc sur lequel elle s'était retrouvée quelques heures auparavant avec James. Tout cela était maintenant si lointain pour elle.

James vit alors Lily se retourner. Elle avait réellement envie de lui parler, et il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Comme ça il pourrait dès la fin du mois dire. "Tu m'as parlé donc un mois de plus ». Mais elle était résistante, elle savait...Elle était trop forte, trop intelligente peut-être.  
James ne se laissa pas distraire, et en compagnie de Sirius, il quitta la salle à la recherche d'une cible à attaquer. Peut-être Rogue. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait vraiment rien pu faire. Une préfète en chef qui les suivait, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de faire cela devant elle.

La nuit s'était écoulée, et Lily fut ravi de barrer la case du 18. Elle s'endormit bien vite, faisant le souhait de se réveiller qu'un mois après.

Mais elle se réveilla quand même en ce samedi matin. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune elle vit les maraudeurs en sortirent. Mais là James ne la fuyait plus parce qu'il était confiant qu'elle ne lui parlera pas. Elle sortit à son tour et dirigea ses pas vers la Grande salle où James et ses amis avaient prit place.  
C'était dur pour elle de ne pas dire « Salut James ». Elle posa son regard sur son jus de citrouille et fit semblant d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
A son avis tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre James et elle, car tous s'étaient tus pour voir ce qui allait se passer.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que James et ses amis avaient quitté la salle un serdaigle arriva vers elle.  
- Salut Evans.  
Lily releva la tête : c'était Cédric.  
- Salut.  
- Tu as fini de manger ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu acceptes de sortir pour que je puisse...  
Elle se leva et suivit Cédric qui longea d'abord un couloir, puis arrivé à un endroit calme, il s'arrêta.  
- J'ai entendu ce qui se passait entre Potter et toi.  
- Ah !  
- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avec moi.  
- Kenh, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressai pas.  
- Et tu n'intéresse pas à Potter, ça moi aussi je te l'ai déjà répété. N'empêche que tu cours toujours après.  
- Que veux-tu au juste ?  
- Que tu sortes avec moi ! Potter te larguera, il te fait du chantage, il n'en a que faire de toi. Il veut seulement que tu lui foutes la paix. Tout le monde le sait...Et toi comme une idiote, tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds.  
- Potter sortira avec moi.  
- Qu'en sais-tu ?  
- Il est trop fière de lui, un peu trop prétentieux, il ne voudrai surtout pas gâcher sa réputation rien que parce qu'il n'est pas sorti avec moi.  
- Tu rêves trop Evans !  
- Si tu n'as plus rien à dire tant mieux parce que je dois aller à la bibliothèque.  
Et elle s'en alla.  
Elle avait été tranquille pendant un bon moment et voilà que ce Kenh revient à elle. Et si c'est de cette manière que James pensait pour elle.

Elle arriva à la bibliothèque. C'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas voir James et de lui éviter une quelconque remarque à faire. Elle savait que James ne mettrait pour rien au monde à la bibliothèque, et comme elle était passionnée pour les histoires anciennes, elle pourrai se plonger dedans et oublier James pendant un bon moment.  
C'était le seul et le meilleur moyen en tout cas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai pensé que cette fic ne vous plaisait pas bien que ce soit ma fierté ! Bien entendu il y a d'innombrables fautes d'orthographe que je m'étais promis de corriger mais il se trouve que j'ai pleins de fics en cours que j'ai laissé de côté


	9. Bon ou mauvais moment

Chapitre 11 : Bon ou mauvais moment ?

Les journées de Lily défilèrent de cette manière. En barrant le 19, elle se retrouva à barrer le 27.  
Elle passait ses week-end à aller à la bibliothèque et à lire des anciennes tragédies ou encore compléter ses cours. C'était devenu une habitude, au moins elle pensait moins à James et elle ne courrait pas le risque de le voir et de lui parler. Elle s'était même habitué à ne plus lui parler dès qu'elle le voyait. Et pendant les semaines, lorsqu'ils avaient cours, elle se concentrait sur sa nouvelle leçon et écoutait toutes les paroles des professeurs. Bien sur quand James et Sirius faisaient des bêtises, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire mais elle en restait là. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en même temps dans la salle commune, elle l'ignorait le plus possible.

En bref, elle passait le plus clair de son temps éloignée de James et ses amis. Meghan et Kelly étaient plus heureuses de la voir ainsi, mais elles doutaient beaucoup des paroles de James dont Lily avait une réelle confiance.

Plus loin, les garçons de l'école étaient plus nombreux à la bibliothèque demandant à Lily de cesser d'attendre, pour sortir avec l'un d'entre eux.  
Cédric était plus qu'insupportable. Encore les autres, dès qu'elle disait non, il s'en allait à la quête d'une nouvelle fille, mais Cédric lui, c'est comme ci il la harcelait. Un jour il l'avait même arrêté dans les couloirs et se penchait pour la séduire.  
- Alors beauté ? Tu as décidé ?  
Elle le repoussa une dixième fois.  
- Cédric, s'il te plaît, arrête.  
- Ah ! Hier c'était encore Kenh, aujourd'hui c'est Cédric, demain ce sera Chéri.  
Et il rapprocha son visage du sien.  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours pas. Il y en a pleins qui en seraient ravies.  
- Alors va faire ton bonheur avec elles.  
- Mais moi, c'est avec toi que….  
Il engouffra son visage dans ses cheveux comme pour sentir leur odeur.  
Lily poussa Cédric loin d'elle.  
- S'il te plaît Kenh.  
- Appelle-moi Cédric, j'aime mieux.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : comment se débarrasser de ce Cédric ? Elle ne le savait pas. D'une il était trop collant et de l'autre, personne ne voulait s'aventurer dans ce couloir.  
- Pourquoi me préfères-tu à ce morveux de Potter ?  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas collant lui au moins.  
- C'est normal, il ne t'aime pas.  
- Tu essayes de me dire que tu m'aimes.  
- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je cours très rarement après une fille.  
- Oui c'est pour ça que je t'ai vu embrasser Eloïse hier.  
Cédric se détacha d'elle pour la regarder.  
- Il y a une nuance là-dedans. Eloïse m'aime, et pour lui faire plaisir j'ai accepté de l'embrasser. Et moi qui t'aime, tu n'es pas capable de m'offrir un baiser.  
Lily se mit à réfléchir. Cédric n'aimait pas Eloïse alors que celle-ci l'aimait et pour lui faire plaisir, pour ne pas briser son cœur il l'avait embrassé. Tandis que James, depuis six ans il savait qu'elle l'aimait et jamais un jour, ne serait-ce une minute, il n'avait voulu lui faire plaisir.  
- A quoi penses-tu ? dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.  
- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu te décideras à t'en aller.  
- Oh pas maintenant, rassure-toi.  
Juste à ce moment Potter passa par-là. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide sinon elle perdait, alors que faire ?  
Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de repousser Cédric mais celui-ci s'apprêta à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lily qu'une main attrapa son col et le projeta en arrière : c'était James Potter.  
Cédric réalisa peu après qu'il était par terre et que James l'avait balancé ailleurs. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour faire face à James et Sirius et où se trouvait derrière eux la belle Lily.  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ? Je pensais que tu étais heureux qu'elle te fiche la paix.  
- Et elle, elle sera heureuse que TU lui fiche la paix.  
- Si tu ne la veux pas, pourquoi ne nous laisse-tu pas l'avoir ?  
- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas.  
- Et puis d'abord, en quoi ça te concerne ?  
- Ca me concerne sur le point qu'elle ne voulait pas t'embrasser et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de te repousser, il fallait bien que je lui vienne en aide. Et puis ça fait un bon moment que j'avais envie de te coller une baffe.  
- Parce qu'Evans a cessé de te courir après, et qu'elle passe plus de temps avec moi ?  
James ne répondit pas.  
- Non, parce que tu passes ton temps à embrasser toutes les filles que tu vois.  
- Tu ne m'as pas arrêté à ces moments pourquoi tu m'arrêtes quand c'est Evans.  
« Bonne question, pensa Lily ».  
- Casses-toi, s'énerva James.  
- Tu ne sais plus répondre Potter. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'elle passe à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
- Ah ouais, et bien laisse moi l'embrasser.  
Lily recula d'un coup. James était trop prétentieux et elle était sûre qu'il serait prêt à accepter.  
- Pour rien au monde, répondit-il.  
- Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien.  
- Casses-toi j'ai dit, et James sortit sa baguette.  
Voyant la colère envahir les visages de James et Sirius, Cédric préféra partir.  
- Un autre jour Potter, et tu verras que ce jour-là c'est toi qui voudras l'embrasser et moi qui t'enverrai faire un tour ailleurs.  
Et Cédric s'en alla.  
Lily ramassa ses affaires. James et Sirius attendaient, et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se jura que James voulait lui parler mais qu'il s'était arrêter juste à temps.  
Elle les vit disparaître peu après derrière un couloir.

En fin de compte, elle l'aimait bien ce Cédric, pensa t-elle en rigolant.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé et cela avait changé la tournure des évènements. Elle se demandait ce qui adviendrait s'il en arrivait au 7 octobre.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius.  
- Quoi ?  
- Y a t-il une partie de vrai dans ce que disait Cédric ?  
- Tu sais très bien que non. Je n'aime pas Lily Evans.  
- Comment savais-tu que je voulais parler de ça exactement ?  
- Ca été notre sujet principal.  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne tombes pas amoureux d'elle.  
- Tu deviens fou, c'est la fille que je déteste le plus. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de clamer haut et fort que je la déteste, elle aura tôt fait de savoir ce qu'on fait à chaque pleine de lune. Je suis obligé de jouer mes garçons protecteurs, même si je n'en ai aucune envie.  
Sirius le fixa.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je repensai à la dernière phrase de Cédric.  
- Si tu crois que j'aurai un jour envie d'embrasser Lily, et bien c'est que tu es aussi fou que lui.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- QUOI ENCORE ?  
- Tu as dit Lily.


	10. Les 1000 ans de Poudlard

Chapitre 12 : Les 1000 ans de Poudlard.

Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à voir James. D'une, les matins elle se levait très tard car elle révisait les soirs, pendant les cours elle ne se laissait pas distraire et ne voulait manquer aucun mot des professeurs et les soirs, James allait s'entraîner car le match de Quiddicth approchait et était fixé pour la veille de Halloween.  
En pensant à Halloween, Lily se rappela les paroles du professeur McGonagall.  
- Cette année, on a voulu organiser quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Cette année, c'est le 1000ème anniversaire de Poudlard. En effet, cela fait maintenant 1000 ans que Poudlard accueille des élèves et le professeur Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser quelque chose de vraiment spécial comparé aux autres années.  
Lily se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être de « si spéciale » pour que le professeur McGonagall devienne si soudain excitée.  
Il devrait sûrement se passer quelque chose. Elle le sut quelques jours plus tard. Un bal avait été organisé pour la fête d'Halloween. Un bal extraordinaire où tous pourraient se déguiser à leur manière : prendre l'apparence des Trolls par exemple, avait ajouté leur professeur de potions.  
- Mais il est interdit d'utiliser des apparences qui pourraient nuire aux élèves, je citerai par exemple prendre l'apparence d'un autre élève en fabriquant la potion du polynectar. De toute façon, si vous essayez de le faire, on vous remarquera bien vite car votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a l'intention de lancer un sortilège autour de la Grande salle pour rendre la vraie apparence de celui qui aura utilisé la potion du polynectar.  
- Et si quelque chose de mal arrive, les prévint le professeur Chourave, le professeur Dumbledore décidera d'annuler les trois sorties à Pré Au Lard pour tout le monde et même le bal de Noël.  
- Il y aura un bal de Noël ? Demanda Kelly.  
- Bien sûr, on fête quand même les 1000 ans de Poudlard et ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

Lily était confuse. Que faire ? Autour d'elle les filles commençaient déjà à préparer leurs robes et à chercher un cavalier. On les voyait plus souvent qu'avant, elles essayaient de se faire remarquer sans cesse, pire qu'elle quand elle demandait à James de sortir avec. Et elles avaient cette manie de glousser au passage de chaque garçon, mais elles devenaient des furies quand ceux-ci s'arrêtaient en la voyant, elle.  
- Evans, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de cavalier.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il ne va pas tarder.  
- C'est vrai, puisque je suis devant toi.  
- Détrompes-toi, ce n'est pas de toi que je voulais parler.  
- Peu importe, je suis là, alors ?  
- C'est non.  
Lily ne voyait toujours pas ce cavalier arriver et cette robe était loin d'être prête. Elle était vraiment confrontée à un grand embarras : d'un côté elle voulait à tout prix se trouver un cavalier pour que les autres garçons arrêtent de le lui demander, mais la seule personne à qui elle voulait demander c'était James, mais elle ne pouvait pas sinon elle perdait, et de l'autre côté elle avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre la devance.  
Le temps lui paraissait beaucoup plus long et elle n'avait plus aucun plaisir à lire. Mais en quittant la tranquillité et le calme de la bibliothèque, elle dû faire face aux agissements des filles et aux excitations de ses deux amies.  
- Tu te rends compte Lily, le 30 octobre, il y a le match, le lendemain, il y a la sortie et le soir le bal. Et le 1er qui tombe un dimanche, libre à nous de nous reposer. Ce n'est pas merveilleux tout ça.  
- Les professeurs vont supprimer les cours du vendredi, on n'aura ni potions, ni histoire de la magie, et ni chourave.  
Lily les fixa.  
- Vous avez trouvé un cavalier ?  
Kelly se raidit.  
- Et bien, en fait c'est un peu dur. Toutes les filles essayent d'avoir Cédric ou Chris. Et ne parlons pas de Sirius et….Sirius.  
Lily savait bien que Kelly allait dire James.  
- Sirius ? cracha Meghan. Ce garçon qui passe son temps à se croire pour quelqu'un, tu oserais lui demander.  
- Oui, répondit Kelly, il n'est pas si mal.  
- Je préfère Peter alors.  
- Il est pas mal aussi mais Sirius…  
- ….est comme James. Ils ne connaissent même pas la définition du mot sentiment.  
- Si, il le sait.  
Lily vit que Meghan avait précisé « ils ne savent pas » pendant que Kelly répondait « Si, il le sait ».  
- S'il le savait, il comprendrait Lily.  
« Elle en était sûre, le sujet allait s'étaler sur elle »  
Elle se leva et s'en alla.  
- Il verrait qu'elle est triste, qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans James. Si Sirius savait, il aurait expliqué à James que ce n'est pas bien.

Lily ne cessait de se demander si des filles avaient demandé à James d'aller au bal avec elle. Elle eut sa réponse très vite. Un jour qu'elle travaillait dans la salle commune et que les maraudeurs étaient assis sur les canapés, une fille vint à eux.  
- James.  
James releva la tête.  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?  
Lily releva la tête vers eux.  
- Oh ma pauvre Alice, j'aimerai vraiment bien, mais….  
- Mais ? demanda la dénommée Alice.  
- J'y vais déjà avec une fille de Serdaigle.  
Lily le fixa : « Il y allait DEJA avec quelqu'un d'autre. »  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en s'en allant, une prochaine fois.  
James la regarda partir puis son regard croisa celui de Lily. Celle-ci se leva de table, ramassa ses affaires et courut dans son dortoir.  
Remus avait également vu la même chose.  
- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé….  
- Et alors ? Dois-je vivre à ses dépends ?  
Remus ne répondit pas. Il fixa les escaliers : « Pauvre Lily, pensa t-il, il ne manque plus qu'une semaine et demi »

Maintenant c'était devenu plus dur pour elle de vivre maintenant qu'elle savait que James y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avant elle ne vivait que dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait enfin lui parler et lui demander d'aller au bal avec, mais il était déjà prit.  
Non seulement elle se refusait à le regarder et maintenant même entendre le son de sa voix la gênait. Non pas qu'elle le détestait mais elle avait tellement perdu l'habitude de le voir et de lui parler qu'il était devenu un inconnu. Elle ne connaissait plus ses humeurs, elle ne savait pas quand il se mettait en colère, quelle réaction il allait avoir. En bref, elle ne le connaissait plus.  
Lorsqu'elle fit part de toutes ces choses à Meghan, celle-ci fut très heureuse pour elle.  
- Mais c'est merveilleux Lily.  
- Merveilleux ?  
- Oui, tu sais Lily, je t'ai toujours dit que James…enfin tu aurai dû laisser tomber plus tôt…enfin bon je suis heureuse…peut-être que tu réussiras même à l'oublier.  
Lily ne répondit pas.  
- Peut-être que j'aime bien le voir heureux comme il me l'a dit.

« Simplement pour te dire que si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me laisseras tranquille, car c'est ça qui me rend heureux.»  
Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié la phrase de James, il y a de là si longtemps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je ne peux pas répondre aux personnes qui me laissent de reviews anonymes, alors si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse !


	11. Le secret de Meghan

**Chapitre 13 : Le secret de Meghan**

Elle avait barré maintenant plusieurs jours, on était arrivé au dimanche 11 octobre et dans exactement 5 jours, elle devrait aller voir James. Elle étudia le calendrier : les jours avaient été si longs à prendre fin, pire que les vacances d'été. Encore les vacances d'été, elle ne l'avait pas vu mais là elle le voyait et l'entendait. Meghan et Kelly étaient toujours contre James. Elle ne voulait pas que Lily aille le voir le vendredi 16 octobre.  
- Je suis sûre que c'est un truc mauvais, confiait Kelly.  
- Oui, c'est la même chose que quand tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu dans le train qu'il m'aimait.  
- Là ce n'est pas pareil, je le sens.  
- Sincèrement Lily, ajouta Meghan, moi aussi je sens que quelque chose de mal va se produire, je ne sais pas si c'est en rapport avec James, mais….Fais attention.  
- J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir ma mère.  
- Nous ne voulons que ton bien.  
Lily les remercia. C'était quand même gentil de leur part, elle ne voulait que son bien et elle qui en avait mare qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Elle leur gratifia d'un joli sourire.  
- Et si on allait se promener dans le parc. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid mais ça ne nous tuera pas.  
Les trois descendirent joyeusement dans le parc.  
- Alors avez-vous trouvé vos cavaliers.  
Meghan se mit à rougir tandis que Kelly répondait.  
- Il y a un garçon de Poufsouffle qui m'a demandé et j'ai accepté.  
- Et toi Meghan, demanda Lily.  
Meghan se contenta de regarder le sol en rougissant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Meghan ?  
- Si je vous le dis, vous ne vous moquerez pas ?  
- A part si tu me dis que tu as décidé d'y aller avec Rogue.  
- J'y vais avec…  
Kelly la regarda.  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu n'arrives même pas à nous révéler le nom du garçon ?  
- Bon d'accord, c'est…Sirius Black.  
- Quoi ? je croyais que tu le détestais.  
- Quand il y a un beau garçon qui vient te demander, tu ne sais plus si tu le déteste, répliqua Meghan.  
Lily se mit à rire pendant que Kelly continuait.  
- Je croyais qu'il ne connaissait pas la définition du mot « sentiment ».  
- S'il te plaît, je n'y avais pas songé à ce moment, il était si romantique que je n'ai pas pu céder.  
- Je croyais que…  
Mais Lily mit sa main devant la bouche de Kelly.  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- Vous vous rappelez le soir où je disais que Sirius et James ne connaissaient même pas la définition du mot amour.  
- Oui, répondirent les deux en chœur.  
- Et bien Sirius se trouvait justement par-là.

FLASH BACK

« Meghan fixait toujours la silhouette de Lily.  
- Elle est vraiment malheureuse. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre.  
- Pour te dire même moi je ne comprends pas.  
Kelly se leva.  
- Moi je vais aller me coucher, on verra ce qui adviendra demain.  
Et Kelly s'en alla.  
Meghan resta assise à réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle voulait faire deux meurtres, celui de James en premier. Cela faisait quand même six ans ! six ans !  
- Bonsoir, dit une voix à son oreille.  
Meghan se retourna et se retrouva face au visage de Sirius.  
- Bonsoir.  
Meghan prit peur. « Et s'il avait entendu leur conversation… autant lui demander »  
- Tu as tout entendu ?  
Sirius émit un rire qui énerva Meghan  
- Oui, répondit-il  
- Tu espionnes les gens maintenant ?  
- Et bien, j'ai entendu mon prénom et je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'écouter.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit.  
- Alors comme ça tu penses que je ne connais pas la « définition du mot sentiment » ?  
- Exactement.  
Sirius sourit.  
- Ecoute…  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu essaierais de te justifier.  
- Cornedrue n'aime pas Lily.  
Meghan le fixa.  
- Enfin…James n'a jamais aimé Lily, et je ne sais pas si un jour il l'aimera. Peut-être que tu as raison, je devrais en parler à Cornedrue. Je devrai demander à Cornedrue d'arrêter tout ce qu'il fait mais dans ce cas il faudrait que de votre côté que vous contrôliez Lily.  
- Ah ouais, parce que maintenant c'est notre faute ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- C'est ce que tu as sous-entendu.  
- Dans ce cas je vais le dire autrement. Je vois que Lily est triste sans Cornedrue mais lui, il vit sans elle. Elle l'empêchait de respirer.  
- Comment oses-tu ? Et elle, elle respire en le voyant. C'est comme-ci c'était son souffle de vie, dit-elle en se levant.  
Sirius se leva à son tour.  
- Et ça j'imagine que tu ne le comprends pas, ajouta t-elle.  
- Je vais te dire une chose : si Lily l'aimait, elle essaierait non pas d'être heureuse mais de rendre Cornedrue heureux. Et je ne vois rien de tout cela.  
- Tu ne vois pas sa souffrance là ?  
Sirius ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire.  
- Lily n'est pas une enfant, elle a une âme, un cœur qui n'est pas un jouet, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait.  
Sirius ne répondit toujours pas.  
- Et qu'est ce « le célèbre James Potter » a l'intention de faire quand le délai sera terminé. L'envoyer balader ?demanda Meghan pour couper le silence.  
- On est à Griffondor ne l'oubli pas. On n'est pas des traîtres, et encore moins Cornedrue. Il a donné sa parole, le délai terminé il sortira avec elle. Et s'il ne le fait, on l'y obligera. Cornedrue ne fera jamais de mal à une mouche.  
- Je l'ai bien remarqué. Il préfère faire du mal à ceux qui l'aiment.  
- OH TU M'ENERVE, NON SEULEMENT JE N'AIME PAS LE TON QUE TU PRENDS MAIS JE SUPPORTE MOINS LE FAIT QUE TU PUISSES DIRE UNE SEULE PHRASE MAUVAISE EN CE QUI CONCERNE CORNEDRUE.  
- ET BIEN MOI JE VAIS TE DIRE, QUE J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS DEUX. VA DIRE A JAMES QUE S'IL N'AIME PAS LILY QU'IL AILLE LUI DIRE ET QU'IL NOUS PROUVE QU'IL EST UN VRAI GRIFFONDOR. CAR POUR L'INSTANT A MES YEUX, VOUS NE RESSEMBLEZ QU'A DE VRAIS SERPENTARDS.  
- DES SERPENTARDS ? »

- Tu appelle cela romantique ?demanda Kelly.  
- Attends ce n'est pas fini.

« Sirius était vraiment énervé.  
- DES SERPENTARDS, ET TA LILY N'EST QU'UN BEBE.  
- OH JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LE FAIT QUE TU PARLE AINSI D'ELLE. ELLE N'EST PAS UN BEBE, ELLE AIME !  
Meghan était également folle de rage.  
- ET MAINTENANT JE VOIS QUE TON NOM TE VA TRES BIEN. COMMENT POURRAIS-TU COMPRENDRE LES SENTIMENTS, APRES TOUT TU ES UN BLACK !  
- JE SUIS CERTES UN BLACK MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS COMME EUX.  
- FAUDRA QUE TU ME LE PROUVE DANS CE CAS.  
Sirius s'approcha d'elle pour se retrouver face à elle.  
- Je ne connais pas les sentiments c'est ça ? D'accord.  
Et il prit son visage rapidement et l'embrassa.  
Il fut surprit qu'elle y répondait comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il l'embrasse. Il se détacha d'elle.  
- Prouvé.  
Meghan baissa la tête, elle était elle-même étonnée, non seulement de lui mais d'elle-même. Elle n'aimait pourtant pas Sirius, et à ce simple baiser elle se sentait toute différente.  
- Prouvé ? demanda Sirius.  
- Je…  
Meghan ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était à court de mots.  
- Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda t-il en penchant sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.  
Meghan tourna son visage pour l'empêcher de la regarder.  
- Meghan ? J'ai commis une erreur ?  
Meghan ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ne lui criait-elle pas dessus ? Pourquoi ne lui giflait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse ?  
- Meghan ? Ca ne va pas ? demandait toujours Sirius. Enfin c'est à cause…enfin tu m'as demandé de te prouver, un black n'embrasserait jamais une fille au sang mêlé, n'est ce pas ? Ils préfèrent les gens au sang pur. Meghan ?  
- Oui Sirius, tu me l'as prouvé.  
Mais Sirius n'était pas satisfait, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit son bras pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, elle frissonna. Sirius regarda son bras.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je vais aller dormir.  
- Il en est hors de question. Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu as, je te laisserai pas partir.  
- Pourtant je croyais que tu savais ce qu'étaient les sentiments.  
Sirius la fixa.  
- Tu te joues de moi ?  
- Bonne nuit Sirius.  
Et elle voulut s'en aller mais Sirius n'avait toujours pas détacher son bras d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire revenir et il l'attira très vite vers lui. Meghan semblait comme coller à son corps car Sirius avait mis sa main sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir.  
- Tu me le dis maintenant ?  
- Sirius…  
Pour l'empêcher de parler, il avança ses lèvres vers les siennes et l'embrassa.  
Elle prit plaisir à y répondre. Qui pouvait penser qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du plus beau garçon de l'école ? Mais qui aurait pu penser qu'elle embrassait le garçon sur qui elle avait crié pendant au moins cinq minutes.  
Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il lui souffla à l'oreille.  
- C'est plutôt toi qui as eu du mal à comprendre que je te voulais comme cavalière au bal d'Halloween. J'ai quand même refusé à une cinquantaine de filles en espérant que tu serais la prochaine.  
Meghan se mit à sourire.  
- Alors tu acceptes ou tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- J'accepte. »

- Il voulait donc sortir avec toi ?  
Lily la regarda : Meghan rayonnait.  
- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.  
Mais Meghan ne l'était plus : Elle avait inconsciemment tout avoué, l'amour pour Sirius et ce que pensait Sirius. Mais ce que pensait Sirius étaient sans nul doute ce que pensait James…..Et ça Lily l'avait bien compris !

Elle avait trouvé l'amour en quelques minutes tandis que Lily attendait depuis six ans.


	12. Décisions

**Bonjour**

**Promis, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je publierais des façons régulières ! Je comptais corriger entièrement cette fic et la republier mais soit, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 14 : Décisions**

Meghan passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps avec Sirius. Elle n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Etant donné que Lily ne pouvait parler à James, et que Lily et Meghan étaient amies, ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble. Du coup, il y avait un silence total. James qui maudissait Sirius de sortir avec l'amie de son ennemi, au lieu d'en choisir une autre qui tomberait raide à ses pieds. Et Lily qui en avait mare que Meghan lui demande toujours d'aller avec elle pour faire une visite à Sirius

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? dit enfin James après que Meghan, Lily et Kelly furent parties.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu choisi l'amie de mon ennemi ?  
- Oh ça va, moi je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas avouer à Lily ce que tu penses d'elle.  
- Tu commences à avoir de la pitié pour elle ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer, rétorqua Remus.  
Les deux ne répondirent pas.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils riaient à une vanne de Sirius.

Le temps avait défilé et il ne restait plus que deux jours. Lily était excitée et elle n'arrêtait pas de le répéter à ses amies.  
- Il ne reste…  
- Que deux jours, oui Lily nous le savons.

Pendant que Lily ne tenait plus en place et semblait surexcitée, de l'autre côté James avait complètement oublié que dans deux jours exactement une jolie rousse aux yeux verts allait venir le voir.

- Alors Lily ? Avec qui comptes-tu aller au bal ? demanda Kelly.  
- Le bal n'est pas le plus important de mes soucis. Je me fiche complètement de ce jour. La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est ce fameux jour où je pourrai enfin aller voir James.  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est ce pas ? demanda Meghan.  
- Oui je crois bien. Mais tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je pense que James a eut raison qu'on prenne des distances et que nous ne nous parlons pas pendant un mois.  
- Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ? demanda Kelly.  
- Il a voulu ce mois pour que je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir à mes propositions, et pendant qu'il y réfléchissait moi aussi j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Si James en vient à dire qu'il ne m'aime pas et, qu'il a pourtant essayé mais qu'il n'a vraiment aucun sentiment pour moi, je n'insisterai pas.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as pourtant attendu pendant six ans….protesta Kelly.  
- Oui je sais, mais là j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis venue à cette décision. Je ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un à m'aimer.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu lui faire boire une potion pour qu'il t'aime ? demanda Kelly.  
- Parce que je ne suis pas cruelle. Ce serait égoïste de ma part. C'était comme si je l'obligeais à m'aimer alors qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et tu sais très bien que les sentiments ne naissent pas des potions. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Je ne le pourrais jamais. James m'aime ou ne m'aime pas.  
Kelly et Meghan la regardèrent fières d'elle.  
- Et après ça, je me demande encore pourquoi Cornedrue ne t'aime pas ?  
Les trois filles se retournèrent.  
- Sirius, s'écria Meghan.  
- Désolé, mais je viens toujours au moment où vous êtes dans une conversation très intéressante.  
- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les filles !  
- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelles filles !!!  
Et il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- Alors vous parliez de Cornedrue ?  
- Euh oui…mais pourquoi l'appelles-tu Cornedrue ? demanda Lily.  
- Et bien…c'est une longue histoire.  
Les trois filles attendirent.  
- Et aussi un secret, ajouta t-il.  
Les trois filles n'étaient pas satisfaites.  
- C'est une sorte de surnom.  
- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, déclara Lily.  
- Oui vas-y et n'y penses pas trop !  
- De ? demanda Sirius.  
- C'est demain que Lily doit aller demander à James, dit alors Kelly.  
- Ah oui ! QUOI ?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Meghan.  
- C'est demain ?  
- Oui, affirma Kelly. Demain !  
Sirius fixa Lily.  
« Il en était sûr que James avait complètement oublié ».  
- Demain ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu si étonné ? demanda Meghan.  
- Non, c'est que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que le mois s'était écoulé.  
- Pour les personnes qui étaient heureuses, le temps a dû défilé vite, mais pas pour les autres, dit sagement Lily.  
- Non, ce n'est pas cela.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Bonne nuit.  
Et elle s'en alla.  
- Bon ma belle, j'y vais aussi, j'ai un truc à faire, dit Sirius en embrassant rapidement Meghan avant de s'en aller en courrant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Kelly.  
Mais Meghan ne répondit pas : elle savait très bien que Sirius était partit avertir James.

- DEMAIN ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
- Non, Lily va venir te voir demain. Le mois est fini.  
- C'est passé trop vite.  
- Parle pour toi.  
- Bon, et bien de toute façon je sais ce que je vais dire.  
- Moi aussi d'ailleurs. A compter de maintenant je veillerais à ce qu'aucun garçon ne la regarde de travers.  
James le fixa.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ?  
- Et bien, je ne vois pas de quelle manière tu vois cela, mais je n'accepterais pas qu'on est des vues sur la petite amie de mon meilleur ami.  
James se mit à rire.  
- Ah ah, très marrant celle-là Patmol, je ne m'y attendais pas. Revenons-en au sujet.  
- Donc dès demain je vais coller un beurre noir à Cédric.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je protège ta petite amie !  
- Je n'ai pas de petite amie.  
- Oh, c'est quoi la différence entre demain et aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne te suis plus Patmol, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tu vas dire oui à Lily demain ! Donc elle deviendra ta petite amie.  
James s'arrêta bouche-bée.  
- Oui ou non ?  
- Euh…Patmol, c'était décidé que je dirais non.  
- Quoi ? Tu vas lui dire non ?  
- C'était ce qui était prévu, non ?  
- Ce qui était prévu c'est que tu lui demandes d'attendre un mois sans te parler, et elle l'a fait. Maintenant, tu dois sortir avec elle.  
- Il en est hors de question.  
- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait attendre ?  
- Pour qu'elle me foute la paix !  
- Cornedrue, Lily a attendu un mois. Peut-être qu'au début c'était marrant qu'elle te laisse enfin tranquille et qu'on se moque d'elle, maintenant ça ne l'est plus.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce qu'elle vient de prouver qu'elle t'aime vraiment.  
- Si tu n'arrives pas à la voir triste, sors avec elle !  
- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime.  
- Cornedrue tu avais promis, lança Remus en arrivant.  
- Vous n'allez pas m'en faire tout un drame.  
- Je suis désolé, mais SI. Tu avais promis.  
- J'ai simplement dit que j'y réfléchirais.  
- As-tu même prit le temps de le faire ? demanda Remus  
- Tu ne te rappelais même plus que c'était demain qu'elle viendrait te voir alors qu'elle, elle n'attendait que ce jour, ajouta Sirius.  
- Et ce jour, c'est demain, conclut Peter. Tu as intérêt à dire oui.  
Les deux autres amis hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Mais personne ne savait que la jolie rousse en question écoutait la conversation les larmes aux yeux.


	13. Que faire ?

Nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez vu, je n'ai pas trop tardé 

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il ne manque plus que 15 chapitres normalement**

**Gros bisous**

**Chapitre 15 : Que faire ?**

Du coup James n'avait plus envie de dormir maintenant.  
DEMAIN ? DEMAIN ? Demain, Lily viendrait à lui et il devra répondre oui. OUI ? OUI ?

Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'un seul coup Sirius lui avait demandé de dire oui, sûrement pour Meghan…  
Mais qui voulait essayer de le comprendre lui ? Ils acceptaient tous de la comprendre, elle, mais quand il s'agissait de lui, là il n'y avait plus personne.  
Que devra t-il lui dire à elle ?  
Sortir avec ? Pour son simple plaisir à elle ? Et son plaisir à lui ?  
Et puis quoi encore ?

Lily était dans son lit allongée à réfléchir. Pour une fois, son choix était difficile. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, c'était sa décision et elle l'appliquerait, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.  
Peut-être que certains ne seront pas d'accord mais il le fallait.

Le lendemain Lily resta dans son lit pendant que ses amies se préparaient. Elle fit semblant de dormir. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla.  
Il était maintenant 9h00 et elle était en retard pour leur cours de métamorphose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte et entra lorsque le professeur lui demanda d'entrer.  
- Excusez mon retard professeur.  
- Ce n'est rien Miss Evans, veuillez prendre place.  
Elle ne jeta aucun regard à la classe et s'assit. Le professeur commença son cours.

- Elle t'a demandé ? demanda Sirius à James.  
- Non, dit-il en souriant, ravi qu'elle l'avait oublié.  
Et dire que ses amis l'avaient embêté pour un truc qu'elle-même avait oublié. La preuve d'un amour sincère, pensa t-il moqueur.

Le reste de la matinée, Lily n'échangea aucune parole avec personne.

- C'est vraiment super que ça arrive à moi.  
- Moi je ne sais pas ce que mijote Lily, s'inquiéta Remus.  
- Je vais te répondre, dit alors James, elle a laissé tomber.  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr, disait Sirius.

Mais James était proche de la vérité. Lily avait laissé tomber et James était heureux que Lily ne soit pas venu le voir. Quelle galère s'il devait répondre oui… En tout cas il avait gagné une journée de tranquillité !

Ce n'est qu'à midi que ses amies la retinrent un instant.  
- Lily ? demanda Meghan.  
- Je ne comprends pas Lily, ajouta Kelly.  
- Tu devais…commença Meghan.  
- C'est bien ce que tu voulais Meghan, non ?  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est fini avec James.  
- QUOI ? Crièrent les deux horrifiées.  
- C'est bien ce que vous désiriez, non ?  
- Tu n'as pas bien compris Lily, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, et nous savons que ton bonheur c'est James.  
- Mais….son bonheur à lui, c'est que je le laisse tranquille.  
- …  
- …  
- Je t'en prie Lily, ne laisse pas tomber.  
- Mais…  
- S'il te plaît.  
- Bon…mais il me faut un peu plus de temps. Je ne sais pas si je devrais aller lui dire.  
Ses deux amies la regardèrent.  
- Si Lily, tu devras lui dire !!!

James et Sirius marchaient dans le couloir lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Meghan, Kelly et Lily.  
Kelly et Meghan la regardèrent tout en l'encourageant d'y aller. Sirius retint James.  
Quelques minutes pus tard les trois avaient disparus.

Long silence.  
- James….Je…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux ta réponse ?  
- Non, dit-elle catégorique.  
James fut surpris de sa réponse et l'observa nettement plus intéressé.  
- Comment ça non ?  
- Pas maintenant.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce que tu rates ?  
A son tour elle le regarda.  
- …  
- …

Long silence.

- Je te demande seulement encore un peu de temps.  
- Un peu de temps ? Tu es malade ? Si tu crois que je vais rester célibataire jusqu'à ce que tu te décides, tu te trompes. Je veux en finir aujourd'hui.  
- Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, à toi d'en décider.  
Et elle s'en alla.

James retourna vers ses amis.  
- Cornedrue, figure-toi que Lily a attendu un mois pour toi, tu peux encore attendre un peu pour elle.  
- Non sans façon Lunard, je ne le ferais pas.  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être…..  
- Vas-y, dit-le Queudver! Ca y'est maintenant vous êtes tous pour elle.  
- On ne te demande que d'attendre un peu.  
- Combien de temps ? Un mois, et puis moi je ne l'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre…..  
- Cornedrue, quelques jours ne te tue pas, dit alors Lunard  
- Et puis, ça te fera des vacances, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? demanda Sirius.  
- Allez lui dire à votre princesse que je vais attendre, la veille du bal je veux la voir à la tour d'astronomie et je vais lui dire ce que je pense d'elle !

- La veille du bal à la tour d'astronomie ?  
- C'est ce que m'a rapporté Sirius, il y a un instant. Il préfère que c'est moi qui te le dise. Il n'osait pas le faire.  
- …  
- Lily.  
- ….  
- Lily ?  
- Oui, je t'écoute.  
- Tu acceptes n'est ce pas ?  
Lily s'en alla.

Que devait-elle faire? Elle aurait voulu laisser tomber mais il y avait une partie de son cœur qui n'était pas encore d'accord. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie à tout jamais, et ce temps, ce délai était précieux. Deux semaines ? Deux semaines de solitude et de réflexion.

James ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse de Lily.  
Ce matin il s'était attendu à recevoir un hibou de Lily, lui demandant de descendre au plus vite. Puis, ils se seraient disputés et elle serait partie…ou sinon, elle aurait été calme elle lui aurait demandé et il aurait été dans l'obligation de dire oui.  
Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait pu lui demander quelques jours supplémentaires. ELLE, PAS LUI.  
Son retard, son silence, ce délai tout cela le tracassait.  
C'était bizarre, il fallait le reconnaître, mais d'un côté il se réjouissait d'avoir encore quelques jours de tranquillités.  
Mais était-il tranquille là, sachant qu'elle avait autre chose en tête ? Préparait-elle un mauvais coup ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à la voir la veille du bal, au moins elle ne lui gâchera pas sa soirée en pleurant dans les bras d'un autre.  
Bras d'un autre ? Elle n'avait qu'à le faire, il s'en foutait.  
Cessons de penser à elle !


	14. Pré Au Lard

**Je fais des efforts, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà nouveau chapitre J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! C'est une ancienne fic donc c'est normal qu'elle soit à l'eau de rose Mais j'en suis quand même fière car j'avais eu 587 reviews sur HPF et c'était ma première fic terminée !!! Elle date de deux ans en fait !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 16 : Pré Au Lard**

Lily avait passé un horrible week-end. Décidément c'était la seule chose qui lui arrivait. Maintenant qu'elle avait demandé quelques jours supplémentaires, elle refusait d'être dans la même salle que James pour ne pas se faire remarquer et être observé par le désagréable regard scrutateur de James. Comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans son esprit pour y voir plus clair.  
Déjà elle, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se demandait comment James allait y parvenir.

Encore heureux, James alla s'entraîner vu que le match approchait. Mais en même temps que le match, il y avait aussi lasortie à Pré Au Lard que tout le monde attendait. Lily se demandait encore si elle allait y aller.  
- Je pense que je vais m'acheter une robe là-bas, disait Kelly.  
- Moi, j'en ai déjà une, je vais faire autre chose.  
- Tu comptes passer ta journée avec Sirius ?  
- Oui, nous avons prévu de passer la journée ensemble, il a l'intention de m'emmener dans un tas d'endroits. Est-ce qu'il paraît, je ne les ai jamais vus ? J'aimerai bien voir ça, se moqua t-elle.  
- Et toi Lily ?  
Lily était pensive et n'entendit pas la question.  
- Lily ?  
- Oui.  
- Ca va ?  
- Tu sais de quoi nous parlions ?  
- Oui bien sur, vous parliez du bal c'est ça ?  
- Non. De la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu comptes y aller ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je verrai.

Remus et Peter avaient essayé d'avoir des informations sur Lily auprès de Kelly. Celle-ci, hélas, n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.  
- L'amour est vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais.  
- Moi non plus d'ailleurs, répondit Peter.  
Les deux regardèrent Remus.  
- Moi, je comprends très bien l'amour de Lily, dit-il avec sagesse.

La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard donna à toutes les personnes l'envie d'y aller. Les premières et les deuxièmes années étaient les seuls à rester dans leur salle commune. Lily se demandait si elle ne devait pas les imiter. A quoi bon y aller ? Se demanda t-elle. Meghan y allait avec Sirius, et Kelly avait trouvé la compagnie du garçon de Poufsouffle qui lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. Seule, elle était privée d'amour et d'affection. D'après certains dires, James y allait avec sa Serdaigle. Lily aurait bien voulu voir la tête qu'elle avait, elle était certaine qu'elle devait être largement plus belle qu'elle. Mais elle se retenait à chaque fois : c'était sûr et certain, si elle voyait James avec une autre, elle serait morte de jalousie, elle ne pourrait pas les voir ensemble. Déjà qu'ils allaient au bal ensemble, pas besoin d'autre chose !

Pourtant, Meghan et Kelly lui firent promettre de la rejoindre aux Trois Balais à 15h00. Elle voulait leur dire qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à sortir des propos du genre.  
- Ecoute Lily, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de vivre.  
- Il y a d'autres gens qui t'aiment et qui voudraient te voir heureuse. Alors fais-le pour eux !

C'est vrai, elles avaient raison !

Bien qu'elle ne le veuille pas, ses pas la dirigèrent vers la sortie du collège où le concierge Rusard vérifiait sur la liste les gens qui avaient le droit d'y aller. En s'asseyant sur un des carrosses, Lily vit James et une fille main dans la main.  
Elle ne broncha pas et fit comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle les perdus du regard, mais au fond d'elle, une seule chose la hantait : elle allait devoir faire face à James le soir même. Et avait-elle une réponse ? Non. Elle l'aurait fait attendre pour rien.

« Mais que faire sinon ? se demandait-elle. »

Arrivée dans le village, Lily se surprit à examiner les boutiques du regard. Elle vit plus loin la boutiquière de livres et y entra : le silence régnait dans la salle.  
Elle contempla les reliures, espérant trouver un livre qui allait la distraire au Trois Balais. Il y avait divers livres sur les sorciers. Un livre racontait l'histoire tragique d'un sorcier qui s'était tué avec un AVADA KEDAVRA parce qu'il ne voyait plus l'utilité de vivre. Elle le reposa et laissa sa main errer à travers les bouquins à la quête de celui qu'elle aimerait lire.

Sa mère était une de ses femmes qui n'était jamais satisfaite. Chaque fois que Lily l'accompagnait, sa mère mettait une heure à trouver le livre qui lui plairait. Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle y arrivait, elle fermait les yeux et laissait sa main aller.  
Lily trouvait maintenant que c'était une bonne idée. Elle continua de frôler les livres en fermant les yeux lorsque soudainement quelqu'un lui prit la main.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit James Potter.  
Elle le regarda : c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face depuis ces 6 semaines, la première fois d'ailleurs qu'il venait vers elle. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui en était, elle l'interrogea du regard. C'est alors qu'il lui mit un livre dans les mains.  
- Lis ça, ça te servira.  
Et il s'en alla.

Comment se faisait-il que James soit dans cette boutique, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et d'ailleurs, il n y était pas quand elle était entrée. L'avait-il suivie ? La réponse restait probable mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Elle continua de le regarder partir.  
Pourquoi lui prendre la main, lui conseiller un livre et s'en aller de cette manière ? Il devait aimer la faire souffrir, cela devait être cela. James aimait la voir souffrir.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil au titre du livre et lut.  
« Amour et sacrifice d'un sorcier »  
Elle chercha James du regard à travers les vitres mais il avait disparu.

Elle paya le livre.

Sans regarder ni à gauche, ni en arrière, elle se dirigea vers le pub. Il y avait beaucoup de monde surtout des élèves de Poudlard. Personne ne fit attention à elle quand elle entra. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table du fond et commanda une bièraubeurre.  
Tout en dégustant sa boisson, Lily lisait le livre. Elle semblait si intéressée qu'elle ne vit pas un inconnu s'asseoir à sa table.

Lily tourna la page : d'après ce livre, une jeune sorcière âgée de 17 ans……

»Quelles coïncidences quand même, pensa-t-elle. »

Cette jeune fille donc aimait un jeune sorcier du même âge. Elle l'aimait vraiment profondément, prête à tout faire pour lui. Mais il se trouvait que le garçon en question ne l'aimait pas.  
Elle essaya d'être tendue. La seule pensée que ce fut James qui lui avait conseillé ce livre la mettait mal à l'aise. Etait-ce une sorte de message ?  
Si ça l'était, il fallait donc qu'elle lise le livre en entier, mais déjà rien que le titre voulait tout dire !

Le garçon en question aimait une autre fille, bien plus belle, bien plus intelligente bien plus…enfin elle avait vraiment toutes les qualités requises pour ce jeune sorcier. C'est donc…

Soudain quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver et qui était sur cette table depuis déjà bien longtemps lui prit le livre des mains l'empêchant ainsi de lire la suite…


	15. La vengeance de Cédric 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Comme chaque dimanche, voici un nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Coup de pub : **

**Dans mon profil, il y a un lien vers un site de fanfiction très intéressant, sur Hermione, les maraudeurs. Il s'appelle Forever Hermione. (Le site n'est pas à moi, mais venez jeter un coup d'œil !!)**

**Bref bonne lecture !!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 17 : La vengeance de Cédric (1)

Elle releva la tête et vit Cédric qui parcourait le titre du regard.  
- Rends-moi mon livre !  
- Pourquoi lis-tu ce genre de livre ?  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de le savoir.  
Il le lui rendit.  
- Alors comme ça, tu es toute seule ? constata-t-il en regardant les alentours.  
- Oui et j'aimerai bien y rester, dit-elle en rouvrant son livre. Donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.  
- Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma belle toute seule.  
- D'une, je ne suis pas TA BELLE et de l'autre je n'ai pas besoin de ta compagnie.  
- Tu y vas avec qui au bal ?  
- Ca ne te concerne pas.  
- Tu vas me faire croire que Potter t'a demandée.

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la page en lisant.

- Allez arrête Lily, toi et moi nous savons très bien ce qu'il pense de toi.  
- Ah oui ?! demanda t-elle ne détachant pas son regard du livre.  
- Potter ne t'aime pas !  
- …  
- Dis la vérité, je t'ai souvent épié Lily, je sais que tu es malheureuse et je pourrais te rendre heureuse, je te le promets.

Pour la première fois, Lily détacha son regard du livre pour le porter sur Cédric.

- Crois-moi Lily, Potter ne te mérite pas, il ne mérite pas même une des filles du collège.

En disant cela, il avait posé sa main sur celle de Lily qui ne le rejeta pas.

- Une aussi belle fille ne mérite pas les larmes que tu as versées pour ce bon à rien. Même pour moi, tu ne mériterai pas de verser de larmes. Tu mérites une vie heureuse. Les sourires te rendent belle Lily, alors pourquoi as-tu cessé de sourire ?

James entra juste à ce moment-là. Il n'aperçut pas Lily et Cédric et sa petite amie et lui s'installèrent à une table plus loin. La Serdaigle donna un coup de coude à James pour lui montrer Cédric et Lily.  
Il tourna la tête et les vit. Une rage l'envahit. Comment Cédric avait-il pu oser la revoir après le coup qu'il lui avait donné ? Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais la Serdaigle le retint.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends James ?  
Il arracha la main de la Serdaigle de son bras et s'arrêta : Cédric s'était levé pour prendre congé sans doute, mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Cédric s'approcha de Lily. Elle le regarda.  
- Réfléchis à ma proposition Lily.  
Et il déposa un bisou sur la joue d'une Lily pensive. Cédric la regarda, elle ne le gifla pas et il s'en alla.

Lily suivit Cédric du regard mais lorsqu'il rencontra celui de James, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Les avaient-ils vus ?

Cédric s'arrêta devant James.  
- Lily en a rien à foutre de toi maintenant.

Et il s'en alla très fier de lui tandis que James toisa Lily. Voyant qu'elle le regardait toujours, il fit lever la Serdaigle et la mit face à lui. Lily ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction…..Mais elle comprit bien vite. James embrassait la Serdaigle devant elle.  
Elle baissa lentement la tête vers son livre ignorant le couple..

Kelly et Meghan la rejoignirent une heure plus tard toutes joyeuses. Meghan avait visité les environs avec Sirius et Kelly avait fait pleins d'achats : elle comptait offrir pleins de cadeaux à sa famille.

Rentrés à Poudlard, les élèves étaient plus que fatigués de la journée. Demain un match de Quiddicht les attendait, et le bal dans la soirée.

Ils eurent une délicieuse annonce : le match avait été reporté pour le dimanche pour ne pas augmenter les haines, le soir du bal, qui étaient déjà nés entre les deux maisons qui allaient se confronter dimanche : Griffondor/Serpentard.

Après avoir dînée, Lily s'en alla dans son dortoir et sombra bien vite dans les bras de morphée.

Elle avait complètement oublié que dans une heure James et elle devaient se rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie.

Elle avait bien compris les messages de James : le livre et sa réaction dans le pub.

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la salle : à croire qu'il attendait quelque chose. Remus était également calme mais Peter qui semblait d'habitude invisible ne cessait de parler.  
- C'est un peu dur, il est vrai mais…c'est… Je sais, vous le savez déjà, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser à voix haute…C'est dans une heure.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- J'ai essayé d'avoir des infos auprès de Kelly aujourd'hui, mais elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'en pense Lily. A vrai dire, Lily a cessé de parler de ce sujet.  
- Oui, c'est vrai Queudver, j'ai essayé d'en savoir de mon côté auprès de Meghan elle n'en sait pas plus que moi.  
- J'espère que Cornedrue a l'intention de dire oui.  
- Peut-être pas, répondit Peter.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien disons que je les ai suivis. James a conseillé un livre à Lily.  
- Un livre, demanda Sirius intéressé.  
- Je n'ai pas pu lire le titre mais à voir le visage de Lily, ce n'était pas gentil. Mais elle l'a quand même acheté.  
- Tu fais un bel espion, répondit fièrement Remus.  
- Mais le problème c'est….  
- C'est ?  
- Cédric.  
- Quoi ce ….  
- Je crois que Lily s'intéresse à lui, il lui a donné un bisou et elle ne l'a pas rejeté.  
- QUOI ? s'étrangla Sirius.  
- C'est vrai que c'est louche mais James était très en colère après ça.  
- Tu m'étonnes, il y a à peine une semaine il lui a décroché un bon coup pour qu'il arrête de harceler Lily, et elle, elle se laisse aller par la séduction de Cédric. Je pari que Cédric s'en est vanté.  
- Oui, on peut dire cela.  
- C'est mal parti, je vous dis, finit Sirius, vraiment mal parti !

James était avec sa Serdaigle  
- Dis-moi James …  
- Quoi mon amour ?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Lily et toi ?

James se dégagea d'elle pour la regarder

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Lily et toi.  
- Mais rien pardi !  
- Alors pourquoi tu t'es énervé lorsque tu l'as vu avec Cédric.  
- Je me suis énervé parce que j'ai vu Cédric, ce n'est pas parce que je les ai vus ensemble.  
- …  
- Crois-moi, il n'y a rien, et il n'y aura jamais rien.  
- Sûr ?  
- Certain !


	16. Dispute

**Bonjour**

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 18 : Disputes**

James était arrivé pile à l'heure au lieu du rendez-vous. Il attendit que Lily vienne. Il resta là à contempler les étoiles : la pleine lune serait là dans quelques jours et il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser avec ses amis. Depuis que Meghan et Sirius sortaient ensemble tout avait changé ! Au début il avait son soutient et celui de Peter pour admettre que Lily était folle. Seul Remus semblait ne pas penser la même chose. Mais depuis que Meghan était entrée dans la vie de Sirius, non seulement celui-ci plaignait Lily mais Peter l'avait suivit. Du coup, il se retrouvait seul à crier qu'il en avait marre d'elle.  
Plus tard, une Serdaigle Christelle était venue le voir et lui avait demandé de sortir avec. Il avait retrouvé toute joie de vivre auprès elle, elle l'écoutait, le laisser se mettre en colère sans broncher et respectait toutes ses décisions. En résumé : la fille idéale !

James commençait à s'inquiéter : que faisait-elle ?  
Il lui avait donné un rendez-vous parce qu'elle réclamait des jours supplémentaires pour réfléchir sérieusement à cette relation, et là ? Elle ne venait pas.  
Ce n'est pas que James était heureux de ne pas lui faire face mais il trouvait ça odieux de sa part. Il avait accepté un rendez-vous alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, il l'avait fait rien que pour elle et elle…Elle ne venait pas.  
Une colère l'envahit.

Il essaya de se contrôler espérant qu'elle viendrait et s'excuserait de son petit retard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, James perdit patience et regagna sa salle commune : il n'y avait personne.  
Il hésita à aller dans son dortoir, non il n'hésitait plus, il était vraiment trop en colère. Il monta brutalement et arriva jusque devant la porte de son dortoir.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit que les bougies étaient éteintes. Il les ralluma de sa baguette et les trois filles se réveillèrent à la vue de la lumière.  
James était de plus en plus en colère lorsqu'il la vit dans son lit. Son regard se posa sur elle.

- James que fais-tu là ? demanda Meghan.  
- Sortez d'ici, je veux parler à Evans.

Meghan jeta un coup d'œil à une Lily hésitante et paniquée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu à lui dire ?  
- MEGHAN, KELLY SORTEZ D'ICI…

Lily se redressa et observa ses amies. James n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard du sien.

- Non, on ne t'obéira pas.

James s'emporta et dirigea sa baguette vers elle.

- MEGHAN SORS D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE TE JETTE UN SORT, cria-t-il énervé.

Meghan se leva tremblante de peur, et Kelly la rejoignit.  
- TANT QUE JE N'EN AURAI PAS FINI AVEC ELLE, PERSONNE NE VIENDRA ET MALHEUR A VOUS DEUX SI QUELQU'UN L'APPREND.

Lily se tassa dans son lit.  
Lorsque les deux filles s'en allèrent, James verrouilla la porte et se tourna enfin vers Lily.

- MAINTENANT TU VAS ME DIRE POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS-TOI ! VAS-Y DIS-MOI, POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?  
- James…  
- CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE T'ATTENDS LA HAUT ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE, MOI PENDANT QUE J'ATTENDAIS TOI TU ETAIS LA A… RÊVER !  
- James, je ne…  
- NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE. JE T'AI LAISSEE UN DELAI DE QUELQUES JOURS. JE ME SUIS DIT QUE PEUT-ÊTRE ON POURRAIT S'EXPLIQUER VU QUE TU Y AURAS LONGUEMENT REFLECHI, J'AI ACCEPTE ALORS QUE JE N'EN AVAIS AUCUNE ENVIE. MAIS POUR TOI… POUR TOI, J'AI ACCEPTE PARCE QUE TU AVAIS ATTENDU UN MOIS… ET TOI, TU TE PERMETS DE ME DEMANDER UN DELAI ET DE NE PAS VENIR AU RENDEZ-VOUS ?

James s'approcha du lit.

- Ecoute James, j'étais tellement fatiguée que…  
- FATIGUEE ? ET MOI QUI ATTENDAIS LA-HAUT. CA T'AURAIT TUEE DE M'ENVOYER UN HIBOU POUR ME DEMANDER DE NE PAS ATTENDRE ?  
- Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée et que …  
- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? C'ETAIT TON BUT OUI. TU VOULAIS QUE J'ATTENDE LA-HAUT.  
- James comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- James, pour toi j'avais attendu un mois et toi, pour une heure tu en fais un drame, dit-elle calmement.  
- AH PARCE QUE C'EST UNE SORTE DE VENGEANCE.  
- Non, pas du tout.

Il était arrivé près d'elle, il lui empoigna le bras et la releva et la plaqua contre le mur.

- ET BIEN SACHE UNE CHOSE EVANS, TU VIENS DE PERDRE TOUTES TES CHANCES PARCE QUE PLUS JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI DU TEMPS POUR QUE JE REFLECHISSE. LA C'EST VRAIMENT FINI. VA VOIR AILLEURS MAINTENANT. MÊME TES AMIES CESSERONT D'AVOIR DE LA PITIE POUR TOI. EN FIN DE COMPTE TU AVAIS PREVU CA DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ?  
- Je….  
- CETTE SCENE DE TOUT A L'HEURE AVEC CEDRIC, C'ETAIT POUR QUI…  
- James…  
- C'ETAIT LE DEBUT DE TA VENGEANCE….

Lily n'arrivait plus à parler, la main de James sur son bras lui faisait mal, de plus il lui faisait peur maintenant. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu autant en colère.

- JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUE JE PENSE REELLEMENT DE TOI.

Elle le regarda : c'était ce qu'elle redoutait….

- JE TE DETESTE POUR CE QUE TU ES ! TU M'ENERVES, J'AI TOUJOURS EU ENVIE DE TE LE DIRE, MAIS JE ME SUIS RETENU. TU ME TAPES SUR LES NERFS. MA VIE EST EPOUVANTABLE TOI AUTOUR. ELLE EST DEVENUE UN ENFER. MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT : J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOI ET DE TA COMEDIE. TOUJOURS A ESSAYER DE FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU M'AIMES, QUE TU ES LA PLUS MALHEUREUSE SUR CETTE TERRE, QUE TU AS LA VIE LA PLUS POURRIE. ET BAH TU TE TROMPES !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle fit de son mieux pour qu'elle ne coule pas sur ses joues.

- TU N'ES QU'UNE IMBECILE, ARRETE DE FAIRE TA VICTIME DEVANT LES AUTRES POUR QU'ILS COMPATISSENT A TA VIE PARCE QUE TU N'EN VAUX PAS LA PEINE.  
Il lui lâcha le bras

- ET MAINTENANT, N'ESSAYE PLUS DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE.

Et il s'en alla.  
Lily retomba par terre, comme si James la retenait debout avec sa seule main. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, cachant son visage des mains.  
Meghan et Kelly arrivèrent et accoururent à elle.  
- Lily, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Mon dieu Lily, que t'a-t-il fait ?   
Lily alla dans les bras de son amie et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle ne sut comment, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius la prenait dans ses bras.  
- Came-toi Lily et, explique-nous ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Non…  
- Dis-le-moi Lily….  
- …..  
- Lily….

Il la berça en regardant Meghan.  
- Vous n'avez rien entendu ?  
- On a eu trop peur de le voir surgir s'il nous voyait en train d'écouter.  
- Ecoute-moi Lily, dit-il en lui prenant le visage des mains. Tu vas m'écouter.  
Lily n'en était pas capable. Les cris, la haine de James, sa colère… Elle ne s'y était jamais entendue. C'était si soudain, si brusque. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. James pouvait être si violent, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.  
- Je sais ce qu'on va faire !


	17. Le bal

**Voici la suite de cette fic comme chaque dimanche !**

**J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 19 : Le bal**

- Non Sirius, je ne veux pas…  
- Lily, demain — tu — irais — au — bal- avec — moi !  
- Sirius…je…  
- Je sais ce que je fais Lily.  
Il tendit Lily à Kelly et se leva en même temps que Meghan.  
- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Pas du tout, mais j'ai peur qu'il…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, James n'osera pas le faire devant moi… Justement là je crois qu'on va avoir une sérieuse discussion…

James n'était pas dans le dortoir et Sirius ne tenta pas de le chercher.

Lily se recroquevilla dans son lit, elle était en train de pleurer doucement : elle avait redouté cette scène mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il allait se montrer si ingrat, si méchant, si violent….  
Son message ne voulait-il pas tout dire ? Le garçon aimant une autre et voulait que l'autre le laisse tranquille. Ca ne voulait pas tout dire ? Et le fait qu'il ait embrassé la Serdaigle devant elle ne voulait(il pas clairement dire qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle le laisse vivre en paix ?.  
C'est pour cela qu'elle n'y avait pas été. C'était perdu d'avance. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et après, il se mettait en colère. Que voulait-il ?

Elle a attendu sept ans pour lui, tandis que lui n'était même pas capable d'attendre une heure.

Le lendemain, Lily n'osa pas sortir de son dortoir de peur de le revoir. Comment un être aussi doux avait-il pu être aussi cruel ?

Elle entendit ses amies s'en aller mais elle, elle resta dans son lit.

James n'apparut pas non plus dans la Grande Salle.

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que James et Sirius se croisèrent. Sirius aurait voulu l'engueuler, le bousiller mais ses mains le trahirent. Il le prit dans ses bras. Rien, rien au monde pouvait les séparer, ils étaient des frères que personne ne pouvait séparer.

Même Remus et Peter ne lui dirent rien et le sourirent. Voyant que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas, James s'en alla vers Christelle.

D'un autre côté, ils se rangeaient au plan de Sirius qui commencerait ce soir.

**oOoOo**

Le soir du bal, James et Christelle étaient assis à une table en train de parler.

Meghan qui avait prit comme cavalier Remus et Kelly, Peter attendaient avec impatience Sirius dans la salle commune.  
Lily descendit habillée d'une belle robe blanche qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts. Tous étaient ébahis : Lily y avait mis tout son cœur. Elle était maquillée et bien coiffée.  
Tous les cinq se levèrent.  
- Lily, tu es magnifique, lui dit Peter.  
- Merci Peter.  
Elle regarda les autres qui la prirent dans ses bras.  
- James te rate vraiment, lui dit Remus.

Tous les six sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Sirius dû poser une main sur le dos de Lily pour l'obliger à avancer. Au fur et à mesure que le bruit approchait, il sentait qu'elle essayait de s'arrêter.  
Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'entrée, ils virent avec émerveillement que les tables avaient été déplacées vers les murs et que le centre faisait place à la piste de danse.  
Il y avait une sorte de comptoir où étaient posées des bouteilles et plusieurs verres.

Lily remarqua que James se trouvait à une table avec sa Serdaigle.

James détourna son regard et c'est là qu'il les vit :Tous les six !  
Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur Lily qui portait une belle robe blanche, elle souriait.

Sirius l'entraîna vers une table vide et tous les six y prirent place. Lily essayait de ne pas faire attention à James.  
- Cornedrue nous a remarqués, dit Sirius.  
Lily prit la carte posée sur la table et consulta l'apéritif.

James ne détachait pas son regard des six personnes.  
- Tu ne veux pas danser Lily, lui demanda alors Sirius  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
Et elle prit la main que lui tendait Sirius.  
Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse et se mit à danser avec elle.  
- Ca va, tu sais danser.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi avec moi ?  
- Je ne doutais pas de tes capacités, crois-moi !  
Elle se mit à rire.  
- Sirius !  
- Quoi ?  
- Merci

- Mais ?  
- Tu es l'ami de James et c'est moi que tu aides !

- T'es bête Lily !

Et il se mit à rire bientôt suivie par Lily.  
- Je vais boire quelque chose, je suis assoiffée.  
- D'accord.  
Lily s'en alla vers le comptoir et se servit un verre d'eau.  
- Alors ça t'amuse ?  
Lily sursauta et se retourna : James se trouvait devant elle.  
Elle regarda les alentours : Sirius dansait avec Meghan, Remus avec une autre fille et Peter avec Kelly. Personne ne semblait intéressé à ce qui lui arrivait.  
- Je…je … ne vois pas….  
- Combien durera tes jeux ? Cela t'amuse ?  
- James...je ne…  
- D'abord moi pendant six ans, puis Cédric et maintenant tu voles le copain de ta meilleure amie.  
Lily lâcha le verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.  
- Jamais... jamais je…  
- Oui c'est ça, justifie-toi. Tu crois que je ne regardais pas…Ca t'amuse c'est tout.  
- Non James, je te jure.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
- QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI DIS BON SANG ! ARRÊTE DE PLEURER !  
Lily essuya ses larmes rapidement.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre Sirius à Meghan, elle l'aime. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.  
Pourquoi lui disait-il une chose pareille ? C'était insencé.

- Je… non, je ne le ferai jamais… Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention…  
- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je vois… LILY TU AIMES T'AMUSER. TU VEUX QUE LES CŒURS DES AUTRES SE BRISENT CAR LE TIEN EST BRISEE. T'ES PITOYABLE !  
Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes. De peur de le voir à nouveau l'ordonner de cesser de pleurer, Lily quitta la salle en courrant.

Meghan s'arrêta.  
- Lily ?  
Soudain elle vit James qui suivait Lily du regard.  
- Sirius !  
Meghan quitta Sirius et courut après Lily, et elle ne fut pas surprise d'être suivit par Sirius. 

Lily entra dans son dortoir et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'adossa à la porte et tout en pleurant, elle se laissa tomber au sol.

- Lily ouvre-moi.  
Mais Lily ne voulut pas ouvrir.  
- Lily, ouvre-moi !  
Lily releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit une enveloppe posé sur son lit. Elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers son lit.  
Elle prit l'enveloppe, la décacheta la lettre et lut la lettre :

« Ma chère Lily,  
Je ne sais comment t'annoncer cela, il est très dur pour moi de le faire mais mon enfant il faut que tu le saches.  
Hier, ton père est partit au travail, il devait rentrer à 20h00 mais…oh ma chérie, c'est horrible... ton père n'est pas rentré.

Lily tomba sur le lit.

… ton père ne reviendra jamais, parce qu'il est…oh ma chérie, je suis désolée de te dire cela en un tel jour mais…ton père est…Reviens à la maison nous avons besoin de toi !  
Maman »

Lily regardait la lettre complètement choquée. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits que l'on tapait sur la porte, ni même les cris de Meghan qui lui demandait si ça allait, ni même Sirius qui lui arrachait la lettre des mains et lui demandait ce que c'était. Elle n'entendit plus rien, elle sombra dans le néant.


	18. Les malheurs de Lily

**Bonjour !!!**

**Comme chaque dimanche, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est mon préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**Merci pour vos reviews à ****myvaughn-sark********Miss Hell Black********JPloveLE****, lolo, ninia, lou, cc, nanette.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 20 : Les malheurs de Lily.**

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux et vit plusieurs visages penchés vers elle : Sirius, Remus, Meghan, Kelly et Peter.  
Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle était à l'infirmerie.  
Soudain Peter et Remus s'écartèrent pour laisser place au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Dumbledore.  
Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit.  
- Comment allez-vous Miss Evans ?  
- Je vais bien, merci professeur.  
- Nous sommes désolés. Nous avons lu…..  
Lily détourna son regard.  
- Il a été convenu que vous alliez quitter le collège pour quelques jours et rejoindre votre famille. En ce qui concerne les cours : lorsque vous reviendrez vos amis, lançant un regard vers les cinq personnes, se chargeront de vous les donner. Et si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, vous pourrez demander plus amples explications. Mais il est préférable pour vous que vous rentriez.  
Lily acquiesça de la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily quittait l'infirmerie avec le professeur McGonagall qui l'amena dans son bureau.  
- Vous avez une cheminée, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-elle condamnée ?  
- Non, sinon Meghan n'aurait pas pu venir cet été chez moi.  
- Bien, je crois que vous allez devoir prendre de la poudre de cheminette.  
Le professeur McGonagall l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau et lui tendit un bocal où il y avait de la poudre.  
- Allez y servez-vous.  
Lily prit une poignée de poudre et alla sur la cheminée.  
- Vous savez vous en servir ?  
- Oui.  
- Reprenez-en pour le retour !  
- Oui.  
Lily disparaissait plus tard du bureau laissant quelques tâches de suie.

James arriva dans la Grande Salle et ne vit aucun de ses amis. Ils étaient sans doute partis la consoler. Cette file était impossible, elle se mettait toujours à pleurer pour un rien.

Lily tournoyait sur elle-même, elle vit défiler plusieurs cheminées : ce n'était vraiment pas un bon moyen de transport. Ca lui brouillait la vue, il y avait tant de cheminées.

« Que ce manège cesse, pensa-t-elle. »

Soudain elle atterrit sur quelque chose de lourd et comprit qu'elle était enfin chez elle. Elle se leva et chercha sa mère.  
Elle monta les escaliers, certaine de la trouver dans sa chambre et la vit : Lily s'arrêta. Sa mère pleurait sur la photo de son père.  
Lily s'approcha doucement et posa une main à son épaule.  
Sa mère se retourna et attira sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Oh Lily, mon Dieu.  
Lily serra sa mère et se mit elle aussi à pleurer.

Les deux restèrent ainsi à pleurer pendant un bon moment lorsque Petunia entra enfin dans la chambre.  
Lily se détacha de sa mère pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras mais celle-ci recula.  
Lily l'interrogea du regard.  
- C'est à cause de toi et ton espèce.  
- Petunia ! cria sa mère.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas maman, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?   
Lily regarda sa mère.  
- Qu'est ce…  
- Non rien ma chérie.  
- SI, IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE. ET BIEN SACHE LILY PETITE SORCIERE, QUE C'EST QUELQU'UN DE TON ESPECE QUI A TUE PAPA.  
Lily eut du mal à le croire et regarda sa mère qui se cacha le visage des mains.  
- MAMAN EST CE VRAI ?  
- OUI C'EST VRAI, SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ETE DANS CETTE ECOLE, RIEN DE TOUT CELA NE SERAIT ARRIVE. C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI TOUT CELA, lui répondit Pétunia.

Un, deux, trois…quatre, cinq…  
Lily regarda sa mère.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, Lily n'avait plus qu'à compter jusqu'à trois pour que sa mère s'énerve contre sa sœur mais là… Sa mère ne disait rien.  
- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE.  
Lily s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.  
- Je suis désolée maman.  
Et elle s'en alla en courant, elle dévala les escaliers, prit la poudre de cheminette en pleurant et alla dans la cheminée.  
- POUDLARD, cria-t-elle.  
Mais elle s'aperçut que ni sa mère, ni Pétunia ne l'avait suivie pour la retenir.

Lily tomba sur le sol du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci n'était pas là. Elle sortit de la pièce voulant à tout prix se retrouvée seule dans son dortoir.  
Elle courut, donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et traversa la pièce lorsque quelqu'un lui prit le bras.  
Elle vit que c'était Kelly qui avait attrapé son bras.  
- Lily ?  
Lily alla dans ses bras en pleurant.  
- Ce n'est pas moi…

Sirius, James, Peter et Remus causaient tranquillement dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils virent Lily arrivée, les maraudeurs (sauf James) se levèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre.

- Je vous jure…ce n'est pas moi…  
- Lily, que racontes-tu ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

James se leva, sûr qu'elle allait parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit.

- Ce n'est pas moi…Ce n'est pas moi…Ce n'est pas ma faute…  
- Lily que se passe-t-il ?

James voulut lancer une réplique cinglante mais il se ravisa au moment où Lily disait :

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est mort.

James se retourna pour la regarder : Lily sanglotait dans les bras de Kelly.

- Je… Je n'ai rien fait…Des sorciers…ont tué papa….et …

James resta perplexe face à ce qu'il entendait..

- Maman…et Pétunia croient…que c'est ma faute…  
- Mais…  
- Parce que je suis une sorcière…Elles disent que c'est ma faute s'il est mort…

Lily glissait au fur et à mesure dans les bras de Kelly impossible de rester debout trop longtemps et finalement s'agenouilla sur le sol en se cachant le visage des mains. Les amies de Lily et les maraudeurs (sauf James qui étai en retrait) faisaient un cercle autour d'elle.  
James ne sut pourquoi mais ses pas le dirigèrent vers le cercle. Il regarda Lily qui pleurait.

- Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ? Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime me quittent ?

James eut un pincement au cœur.

- D'abord papa… Pétunia…Puis maman.  
James remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné son nom.  
Dès que Peter le vit arriver, il le laissa passer.

- Je n'ai rien fait…et pourtant…  
James ne se préoccupait pas des regards des autres, il ne voyait que Lily.  
Il se laissa tomber à genou devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras.  
A ce seul contact, Lily se réfugia dans les bras de cette personne sans prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute…  
James la serra de plus en plus. Il voulait lui donner la consoler, la bercer, lui montrer qu'il serait là pour la protéger. Il n'acceptait pas le fait de la voir pleurer, surtout parce qu'elle pleurait pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était sans doute une sorte d'égoïsme de sa part.  
Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.  
Lily se calmait peu à peu mais elle préféra rester dans les bras de ce garçon. Elle se blottit un peu plus à lui, de peur qu'on ne lui arrache encore quelque chose qui lui donnait un peu de bonheur. Mais c'était sûr, la personne en question n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Il la serrait en lui caressant les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily fut complètement calmée. Elle ne pleurait plus.  
- Merci, merci…  
Elle se détacha un peu en baissant toujours la tête.  
- Merci Peter.  
Elle releva la tête et vit James.

Celui-ci vit la peur se peindre sur son visage.  
- Je…  
James essuya la larme que venait de faire couler Lily.  
Elle se releva et s'en alla en courrant.  
Il l'imita et la suivit du regard.  
- Lily !!!

Elle ne se retourna pas et elle disparut derrière les escaliers..  
- Lily, murmura-t-il.


	19. Les rôles s'inversent

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses ! Cela me motive vraiment pour poster la suite car la fic est déjà écrite alors comme ça**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 21 : Les rôles s'inversent

Lily se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans son lit essayant d'oublier tout ce qui avait un lien avec ses malheurs. Mais comment oublier ? Ses malheurs la suivaient là où elle allait.

Non seulement son père était mort, mais sa sœur et sa mère l'accusaient de l'avoir « tué »  
Mais elle n'y était pour rien, mais à qui le crier ? Tous tentaient désespérément de la rendre encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

James se tourna vers Sirius.  
- D'où revient-elle ?  
- De chez sa mère ?  
- Son père est ….  
- Oui.  
- Vous le saviez ? Vous le saviez ? Mais pourquoi vous ne m'en avez rien dit ? Et puis quand est-ce arrivé ?

Meghan s'approcha de lui.  
- Hier soir.

James la regarda terrifié.  
- Hier soir ? Avant que je ne l'engueule ou… après ?  
- Après.  
James se prit la tête entre les mains.

Devait-il se sentir soulagé de lui avoir crié après qu'elle apprenne la mort de son père ou simplement se morfondre ? Qu'est-ce qui était pire finalement ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi odieux ? Il l'humiliait devant tout le monde et ensuite …

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

- Lily n'a pas voulu.

James le regarda.

- Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches, elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

James semblait mal à l'aise. Lily leur avait fait promettre de ne rien « lui » dire ?

- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Elle ne voulait pas que tu te moques d'elle.  
- Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?  
- Tu l'accuses de je-ne-sais-quoi, alors ne nous fais pas croire que tu irais jusqu'à la consoler si tu l'aurais su, intervint Peter.

James sembla un peu secoué. Il s'assit sur le canapé en prenant sa tête comme s'il avait soudain envie de l'arracher.

- Qu'est ce que… hier soir, j'ai dit de tels propos… mais… Il faut que j'aille lui parler non ?demanda-t-il en les regardant.

La réponse de Meghan fut directe.

- Non.

James l'interrogea du regard.

- Lily s'est évanouie hier soir dès qu'elle avait lu la lettre, elle ne s'est réveillée que ce matin. Et dès qu'elle revient, je la vois en larmes, je ne pense pas que…  
- Tu crois que je vais la refaire pleurer ?  
- Je ne sais pas James, mais chaque fois que tu lui parles c'est pour l'engueuler, dit-elle en se défendant.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de murmurer.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je le sache !!!

**oOoOo  
**

Lily ne réapparut pas lors du dîner. James avait décidé d'aller la voir mais Kelly l'en avait interdit. Il se rendit alors compte que personne ne lui faisait confiance et personne n'essayait de comprendre qu'il voulait se faire pardonner.  
Il pensa qu'il la reverrait peut-être le lendemain mais elle ne vint pas. Les autres jours qui les suivirent ce fut dans cette même détresse que James espérait son retour mais en vain.

**oOoOo**

Il savait comment faire réagir Lily. Il devait la harceler de lettres comme elle l'avait si souvent fait auparavant.

« Lily,  
Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi !!!  
James ! »

Mais aucune réponse. Il n'attendait même pas une heure pour renvoyer son hibou.

« S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Pardonne-moi !!!! »

Aucune réponse.

« Pourquoi tu ne te montres plus ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

Aucune réponse.

**oOoOo  
**

Les cours avaient repris mais Lily ne se montrait toujours pas. James ne savait pas quoi faire. Non seulement Lily ne descendait pas mais il ne pouvait monter dans leur dortoir sous le regard noir de Meghan !

« Tu sèches tous les cours !!!C'est bizarre. Reviens »

Pas de réponse.

« Descends dans la salle commune au moins ! »

Rien.

« S'il te plaît, je veux me pardonner ! »

Il allait renvoyer une énième lettre mais Sirius le retint.  
- Arrête James arrête ! Ca ne va pas, là ?  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Elle ne veut pas te répondre alors laisse-là tranquille !

James, vexé, ne répondit pas.

**oOoOo  
**

Lily était recroquevillée sur son lit et regardait le vide. Elle ne voulait plus rien, elle réfléchissait. Pas à propos de son père, ni de sa mère, ni de sa sœur, ni même de James….

**oOoOo  
**

Le lendemain, James fut plus que sérieux en classe se demandant comment il pourrait faire réagir Lily. Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait dit oui à ses avances, il aurait pu la consoler. Elle aurait été là, juste à cette place, à côté de lui, près de lui, très près de lui. Et elle aurait souris, ce sourire magnifique dont elle, seule, avait le secret, ce sourire qui l'aurait réconforté. Et lui, il aurait pu lui en rendre un, un très beau pour lui montrer qu'il ne la quitterait pas, qu'il serait là pour elle.

Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Soudain alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, on frappa à la porte. Il se retourna et vit Lily au seuil de la porte, le corps amaigri par un manque de nourriture, le visage émacié de peine et de chagrin, les cheveux emmêlés prouvant qu'on n'y faisait plus attention et des yeux…des yeux verts émeraudes qui laissaient place à ce sentiment… ce sentiment que détestait James qui était cette tristesse.

Il ne fit ni une, ni deux et alla à sa rencontre.

- Lily tu vas bien ?

Lily ne semblait pas le voir.

- Je suis désolée professeur.  
- Tout va bien Miss Evans, prenez place. Et vous Potter regagnez votre place.

James regardait Lily s'installer à coté de Peter pendant que lui-même retrouvait sa place.

Il ne cessa de l'observer, gravant chaque trait de son visage C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait, qu'il la regardait vraiment. Pas comme un tas d'ordure, non comme… autre chose… quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir mais qui était très beau.

Lily prenait des notes tandis que James la contemplait. Elle ne voyait personne, ni ses amies, ni James, ni rien.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, James ne s'en rendit même pas compte, c'est dès qu'il vit que Lily rangeait ses affaires qu'il comprit que le cours était terminé. Il jeta pêle-mêle ses livres et parchemins dans son sac et le jeta sur son dos, tout en courrant précipitamment vers la sortie pour rejoindre Lily.

- Lily.

Lily s'arrêta parce qu'elle avait entendu qu'on l'avait appelé.

- Lily, je… Tu as lu mes lettres ?  
- Tes lettres ?  
- Oui, mes lettres. Tu… les as lues ?  
- De quelles lettres parles-tu Potter ?

James s'apprêtait à le lui expliquer lorsqu'il se figea.

« Potter ? Elle l'avait appelé Potter ? »

- Potter, de quelles lettres parles-tu ?

James se mit à reculer tout en hochant négativement la lettre, avec un sourire mi-triste, mi-souriant.


	20. Tu me manques Evans

**Chapitre en ligne. Bonne lecture à tous** !

**Note :** Le « Tu me manques Evans » est désigné à la Lily qui s'amusait au début de l'année, qui lui courrait après et tout ça … Bien différencier ce que James dit, entre Lily et Evans, il y a une légère différence pour lui mais minime**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Tu me manque Evans !**

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je… Lily… elle m'a appelé Potter.  
- Et alors, tu l'appelles bien Evans, répondit Sirius.  
- C'est pas pareil.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent ?  
James le regarda noir et s'en alla.

James était maintenant assis seul au cours de métamorphose. Sirius avait préféré se mettre avec Meghan. Lorsque Lily arriva, elle ne vit qu'une place vide : à côté de James.  
James ne dit rien, et écoutait le professeur énumérer les cas de matamorphosages et leurs conséquences.

- J'aimerai que vous essayer de métamorphoser votre parchemin en animal.  
Tous furent choqués par la phrase du professeur.  
- Si, si ça existe.

James prit sa baguette et même s'il n'était pas dans son assiette, il réussit très bien à transformer son parchemin en une belle souris qui voulut s'échapper.  
James la stupéfixa juste à temps pendant que Lily poussait un cri d'horreur.  
Il la regarda.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
- Ce n'est qu'une souris.  
- Et alors ? Elle a une vie elle-aussi.  
- Ecoute Lily…  
Lily ne l'écoutait plus et alla chercher la souris qu'elle posa sur sa table.  
- Lance le contre-sort, ordonna-t-elle.  
James le fit à contrecœur et elle laissa la souris s'échapper.

Lily essaya de transformer son parchemin mais elle n'y arriva pas.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
- Professeur.  
James la fixa.

- Oui Miss Evans  
- Pouvez-vous m'aider ?  
- Je crois que Potter a réussi, demandez-le-lui

James jetait tantôt des regards à Lily tantôt au professeur  
- Tu veux que je te montre ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne seras pas toujours là quand j'aurai besoin d'aide alors laisse-moi me débrouiller.

Pourtant elle ne réussit toujours pas, même quand le cours prit fin.

**oOoOo **

- Je ne comprends pas.  
Avant elle me demandait sans cesse mon aide et aujourd'hui elle n'en veut pas.- Tu ne l'intéresses peut-être plus, répliqua Remus avec un air de reproche.  
- Ca, on va le savoir tout de suite.

James se leva et monta jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Lily révisant le sortilège du cours de métamorphose. Elle ne l'entendit pas entrer et James en profita pour s'approcher et regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

Lasse, Lily jeta sa baguette et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

James fut réveillé lorsqu'il entendit Lily dire entre deux sanglots.  
- Je n'y arriverai jamais.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
Lily se releva et le regarda.  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
- Lève-toi.

Lily l'obéit. Elle ramassa sa baguette pendant que James sortit la sienne et la brandit vers le parchemin.  
- Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu prononces clairement « Transformosouris ».  
- Je ne veux pas de ton aide Potter.  
- Fais-le.  
Lily leva sa baguette vers le parchemin et prononça d'une voix audible.  
- Transformosouris.  
Le parchemin se transforma en une petite souris qui se faufila par la porte qu'avait laissée James entrebâillée.

Lily suivit la souris du regard, lorsque celle-ci fut partit, elle posa son regard sur ses parchemins.

- Tu vois tu y es arrivée !

Lily ne répondit pas.

- Lily….  
Lily s'assit sur le lit et fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Lily, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose.  
Lily était de dos, du fait que James ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

- Je….

Soudain, son regard se posa sur les centaines d'enveloppes qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil et remarqua que c'était celles qu'il avait envoyé à Lily.

Lily qui avait sentit que James se déplaçait le suivit des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'accroupir près des lettres, elle tourna le regard.

- Ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit.  
- Tu ne les as jamais lues ?dit-il en prenant d'un coup quelques lettres.

- Non, et je ne veux pas les lire.  
James se leva.

- Tu sais qui les a écrites,  
- Non ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir, s'il te plaît va-t-en.

James, déçu une nouvelle fois, sortit du dortoir en lui jetant un dernier regard triste.

Il descendit de cette même triste mine vers la salle commune. Meghan et Sirius accoururent vers lui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cornedrue.  
- Mes lettres… Elle ne les a jamais lues, dit-il avec un air triste.  
- Lily ne lira plus jamais de lettres, dit alors Meghan, elle a été trop traumatisée par la dernière qu'elle a reçue, son père qui… Elle ne veut plus lire les lettres qu'on lui envoie, elle ne veut plus qu'on lui écrive, elle a trop peur… Elle a peur qu'on lui annonce la mort de quelqu'un d'autre.

James la fixa avant de s'en aller furieux hors de la salle commune.

« Et personne ne veut comprendre, et personne ne sait ce que je ressens, et mince je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis son seul coupable, je suis l'être qui lui a fait le plus de mal et maintenant que je veux la rendre heureuse elle ne veut plus de moi. C'est vrai qu'elle me parle alors que je ne mérite même pas qu'elle me regarde… Et moi comme un imbécile je fais tout ce qui ne faut pas faire… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je n'arrive plus à la voir triste, je n'arrive pas à la voir pleurer, je veux qu'elle parle, je veux qu'elle rigole, je veux qu'elle s'amuse… Comme avant. »

L'image de Lily au début de l'année lui arriva subitement.

- Tu me manques Evans.

* * *


	21. Souvenirs et match de Quidditch

_**Bonjour tout le monde !!!!**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Désolée pour mon absence de la semaine dernière !!!**_

_**Vous avez vu j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ?!! je suis contente ! Et donc je vous remercie pour cela. **_

_**Gros bisous ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Souvenirs et Match de Quiddicth.**

Assis sur un banc du parc, James fixait le vide. Il ne pensait qu'à Lily. Lily… ? Evans… ? En fait, il pensait à celle qu'il aimait. A celle qui avait eu si souvent des sourires, cette même fille qui l'avait tellement taquiné qu'il en était tomber amoureux.

La vue d'une Evans se jetant sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir le fit sourire. Il regarda le ciel comme s'il cherchait une réponse ou même cette fille, cette fille qu'il aimait. Il essayait de la retrouver parmi tout ce qu'il restait à voir.

Evans qui lui envoyait lettres sur lettres pour le réveiller et l'obliger à descendre. Aujourd'hui cette même fille avait peur de lire une lettre, aujourd'hui cette même fille refusait de descendre dans la salle commune alors qu'il y a à peine un mois, elle se serait levée à 7h30 pour l'attendre, pour au moins le voir et lui parler.

Une Evans qui demandait à tous les professeurs de l'obliger à l'aider dans ses devoirs, aujourd'hui cette même fille refusait obstinément son aide.

Il se leva et donna un bon coup sur le mur dans lequel il se dirigea.

- Non, non, non, Evans n'est pas Lily. Ce ne peut pas être la même. L'autre était plus souriante, plus attirante, plus…

Tant de qualités sur cette jeune fille qu'il ne voyant plus chez cette étrangère qui était Lily.

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, oh combien l'aurait-il voulu ?! Même s'il la détestait, même si elle lui pompait les nerfs, même si elle l'énervait, le collait…. il voulait la revoir, la revoir… juste une fois.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à Lily, elle avait perdu son père, sa famille l'accusait. Pourquoi acceptait-elle de parler à tout le monde… sauf à lui ? Pourquoi était-il le seul qu'elle ignorait ? A croire qu'il était…. qu'il était coupable de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Oui. Oui, tout était à cause de lui, tout était de sa faute si…. Si, elle avait cessé de sourire, si elle avait cessé de parler, si elle avait cessé de manger.

Si seulement il l'avait comprise plus tôt, si seulement il l'avait aimée, si seulement il ne l'avait jamais traitée de cette façon… Il y avait beaucoup de « Et si seulement….. », mais tout était fait, il ne pouvait plus en revenir en arrière certes, mais il pouvait réparer ses erreurs. Mais comment approcher Lily pour lui rendre son sourire alors qu'elle-même l'ignorait au point de ne pas l'entendre ?

Le pire c'était qu'il allait devoir faire tout cela tout seul. Ses amis refuseraient de l'aider craignant qu'il veuille « se venger ». Mais eux ils n'avaient pas compris que ce n'était plus ce que cherchait James. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Lily lui accorde quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse lui parler ou même juste la regarder sourire.

Lasse, il se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle commune. Ses amis étaient encore là. Lorsque le portrait pivota, un silence régna alors qu'avant de rentrer il les avait entendus parler. Les suspectant d'avoir parlé sur lui, James ne leur accorda aucun regard, monta dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit.  
Le lendemain devait avoir lieu le match de Quidditch. Tout le monde le savait. James était attrapeur de Quiddicth de la maison Gryffondor et devait donc jouer contre les Serpentard (leur pire ennemi).

Même s'il semblait plus silencieux que d'habitude, tout le monde avait confiance en sa victoire, personne ne se faisait de soucis. A la grande salle, James n'attendait qu'une personne pour qu'elle lui dise « Bon courage » mais cette personne ne semblait pas décidé à descendre.

Son équipe, une fois nourrit et abreuvé, se leva pour se réunir.

Tout le monde encerclait James pour écouter les dernières instructions mais James ne semblait pas d'humeur à les réconforter. Il se décida donc pour une phrase toute courte :

- Faites de votre mieux. Bon courage.

Tout le monde était de plus ou moins étonné par ce genre de dialogue. D'habitude s'ensuivaient règles de Quidditch, interdictions, plans, instructions et stratégies ou autres mais là juste un simple « bon courage ».

Même Sirius qui avait pour habitude d'accompagner James jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et de repartir (il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe) semblait plus ou moins surpris. Cependant il ne broncha pas et se contenta d'observer son ami.

Dehors sur les tribunes, les gens protestaient et attendaient impatiemment le match qui allait se dérouler. Généralement, le premier match de l'année commençait toujours par Serdaigle/Gryffondor. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, ce match était le premier.

Madame Bibine siffla et les deux équipes sortirent de leur vestiaire. D'abord l'équipe de Gryffondor et à ce moment-là tous les Gryffondor les acclamèrent, ensuite vinrent les Serpentard et bien sûr les Serpentard les applaudissaient tandis que les Gryffondor les regardèrent noir.

James chercha une fille à la chevelure rousse dans les tribunes mais il ne la vit pas. Il semblait moins tendu qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ok d'accord, c'est vrai, le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas dans la salle commune est compréhensible. Pour ça je suis d'accord, mais quand même qu'elle ne vienne pas voir le match pour supporter les Gryffondor c'est un peu abusé quand même. Ca ne lui fait pas de mal de venir voir ce match. »

Madame Bibine siffla une deuxième fois et c'est alors que le match commença.

Tout le monde savait que James ne prenait pas ce match à cœur du fait de ses nombreux brefs regards en direction des tribunes.

« Heureusement qu'il n'est qu'attrapeur, disaient les uns »

Le commentateur du match était nul doute le célèbre Sirius Black :  
- Le match commence donc avec les deux équipes Gryffondor contre Serpentard. La victoire semble un peu indéterminé. D'un côté, il y a James Potter qui semble ne pas être dans son assiette et de l'autre côté il y a ces Serpentard toujours aussi nuls.  
- Sirius Black !!!  
- Désolé professeur, dit-il sans pourtant être totalement désolé. Carl prend le Souaffle et se dirige vers les buts de Serpentard pour marquer mais il est arrêté par un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, aussitôt après un des batteurs de Serpentard lui lance un cognard. Carl arrive à le dériver et laisse le Souaffle à sa coéquipière une charmante fille du nom de Alicia - Je plaisantais professeur - et ….marque. 10 points en faveur de Gryffondor.

James de haut, regardait fièrement le match même si au fond il semblait attendre quelqu'un.

- Les Serpentard enragés reprennent le Souaffle et se dirigent dangereusement vers les buts adverses, mais les batteurs de Gryffondor leur lancent des Cognards, deux ont été touchés mais le dernier poursuiveur Parkinson continue sa course mais Carl l'arrête et prend le Souaffle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente où l'attrapeur de Serpentard regardait avec amusement James chercher Lily, le match donnait 120 à 90 en faveur de Gryffondor.

Au moment où James détournait son attention, il vit le vif d'or, un vif d'or que l'attrapeur de Serpentard n'avait pas remarqué vu qu'il observait James. Pendant que James volait après le vif d'or, il sentit que les regards étaient braqués sur lui et que de même l'attrapeur de Serpentard était en train de le suivre de près. Il risqua un regard vers le haut et…la vit.

Il s'arrêta momentanément de suivre le vif d'or et regardait la scène, plus loin des tribunes, plutôt vers ce lac où Lily était en train de parler avec un inconnu que James avait dû mal à distinguer.

« Mais que faisait-elle là bas ? se demanda-t-il »

Il ne vit même pas que l'attrapeur de Serpentard était en train de le devancer et les Gryffondor lui crier de se dépêcher et hurler. Lui, il ne voyait que Lily et cet inconnu. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'elle était sortit de son dortoir POUR PARLER AVEC UN GARCON.

Qui plus est… James s'arrêta alors de voler lorsqu'il vit le garçon maintenant de face.

Cédric était en train de parler… ou de harceler Lily.

* * *


	22. La vengeance de Cédric 2

**_Coucou !!!_**

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre !!! Je vous rassure il n'en manque que 6 !!!_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira celui-là ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La vengeance de Cédric (2)**

James fulminait de rage en voyant que Cédric était en train de parler…ou de harceler Lily.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en train de jouer un match : seul comptait à ses yeux Lily qui essayait de repousser Cédric. Il ne fit ni une, ni deux et il s'envola vers eux.

L'attrapeur des Serpentard devint perplexe face à la réaction de James Potter, le meilleur attrapeur qui puisse exister.

James continua de voler vers les deux personnes qui étaient en train d'échanger des paroles sans s'occuper des commentaires de Sirius. Cédric semblait doux, mais Lily… Lily semblait ne pas vouloir le repousser constata-t-il avec un pincement de jalousie.

♦♦♦

- Ça fait longtemps Lily.  
- …  
- Très longtemps. Pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans ton dortoir ? Potter ne mérite pas que tu fasses ça pour lui.  
- Cédric, s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de lui.  
- L'aurais-tu banni de ton cœur ?  
- On ne peut pas oublier le premier être que l'on a aimé Cédric. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Mais comment peux-tu continuer à l'aimer. Il ne t'aime pas, il te déteste. Il se joue de toi. il….  
- Cédric s'il te plaît. Je le sais, je le sais très bien. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Oubliant la présence de Cédric, elle dit à voix basse.

- Il essaye de se rapprocher de moi… parce qu'il a pitié de moi… Parce qu'il s'est énervé contre moi, et comme le lendemain mon père est mort, il essaye de se pardonner.

Cédric lui prit la main.

- Regarde-moi.  
Lily leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oublie-le.  
- J'essaye.  
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

A ce moment, ils entendirent quelque chose vibrer et lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils virent James arriver rouge de colère.

Il s'arrêta pile devant Cédric lui faisant lâcher la main de Lily qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris ce que j'ai essayé de te dire la dernière fois, dit-il en s'énervant.  
- Je crois que tu es de trop Potter.  
- Non, TU es de trop. Comment as-tu osé la toucher alors que la dernière fois je t'ai fait savoir que si tu recommences tu auras de mes nouvelles.  
- Eh Potter calme-toi. Si Lily ne m'a pas repoussé je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te dérange.

James l'attrapa par le col.

- Ne — Retouche — Plus — A — Lily. Compris ?  
- Lily ?Lily ? Je croyais qu'elle était Evans pour toi ?

James lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure et Cédric tomba par terre. James alla le relever mais Lily se mit devant lui.

- Ça suffit Potter. Ça suffit ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide. Cédric était en train de parler avec moi, et même s'il était en train de me draguer ou je ne sais quoi, qu'est ce que ça te fait ? J'ai le droit de parler avec qui je veux et quand je veux.

Lily se détourna d'un Potter complètement choqué par ses paroles, et releva Cédric qui fit mine d'avoir très mal sur le visage.

Lily toucha le visage ensanglanté de Cédric.

- Tu as mal ?  
- Oui, très mal.  
Lily lança des éclairs à James avant de dire :  
- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, viens.

Cédric passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et tout en s'éloignant il lança un bref regard à Potter.

James les regarda perplexe, mais le sourire moqueur de Cédric lui fit serrer les poings.

- Kenh je t'aurais.

Tout d'un coup le souvenirs de septembre lui revinrent en mémoire. Lorsque Cédric voulait embrasser Lily mais qu'il était arrivé juste à temps pour l'en empêcher. La dernière fois, elle n'avait rien dit mais alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle s'énervait contre lui ?

Elle devait sans doute le détester plus que Cédric.

- Non ! Elle me préfère à Cédric. Elle ne peut pas l'aimer. C'est moi qu'elle aime, moi et moi seul.

- Serpentard gagne donc 250 à 120.

James tourna la tête vers le stade et vit tous les Serpentard applaudirent et crier avec joie leur victoire.

Sirius arriva complètement essoufflé vers lui.

- Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui t'a prit Cornedrue ? Pourquoi t'as quitté le match ?Tu étais à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or.

James ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de s'en aller vers le château.

Sirius le regarda partir, ne comprenant visiblement rien à l'attitude de son ami.

* * *


	23. Pauvre James

**Coucou**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic!! Je vous rassure il n'en reste que 6 ou 7 e après terminée la longue fic avec les chapitres courts! lol**

**Bonne lecture à tous! Gros bisous!**

****

* * *

****

**Chapitre 25 : Pauvre James.**

Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les personnes installées autour de la grande table des Gryffondor ne parlaient plus que du match vantant les mérites de James (pour les filles) et les autres se contentaient de hocher de la tête et rappelaient qu'ils avaient quand même perdu.

Lily n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'ils disaient. Mais elle avait bien compris que c'était tout de même à cause d'elle si James avait perdu le match, et rien qu'en sachant cela elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle ne savait que penser. Elle avait peur … mais peur de quoi exactement ? Que Potter lui dise que tout était de sa faute. Mais elle n'en avait pas fait exprès, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était venu lui parler. Quelle réaction devait-elle avoir pour s'excuser s'il viendrait la voir ?

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi James a quitté le match de cette manière.  
- Il était à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or.  
- Pour lui, le match vaut des milliers de gallions.  
- Alors pourquoi Diable a-t-il décidé de se désintéresser de ce match ?  
- Pour foutre une tarte à Cédric, plaisanta une fille.  
- Bon c'est vrai que ça vaut le coup mais quand même c'est s'être humilié devant les Serpentard !!!  
- Sirius, tu n'en sais pas plus que nous, n'est ce pas ? demanda Kelly.  
- Malheureusement non, James ne m'a rien dit, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que…  
Il croisa le regard de Lily puis se tut.

- Que ? insista une fille de Gryffondor.

C'est ce moment que choisit James pour entrer dans la Grande Salle et balaya toutes les discussions et les moindres bruits qu'il y avait avant son entrée.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et parcoura la salle du regard. Il s'attarda à la table des Gryffondor. Il alla vers eux et toujours debout il s'adressa à eux :  
- Je … je sais que vous vous demandez ce qui m'a pris cette après-midi. Et tout comme vous, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à …  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui avait le regard posé sur son assiette.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, à cause de moi nous avons perdu le match alors qu'on s'était entraîné sous la pluie et j'ai tout foutu en l'air comme si ce n'était même pas important pour vous … et moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous promets la victoire contre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

Et il s'en alla non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction de Lily.

Ce n'est pas que James ne s'intéressait plus à Lily ou qu'il tentait de l'oublier, non James avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il se pardonne devant son équipe. Pour lui, il était important de le faire, même si son équipe l'avait déjà pardonné, il en était du moins que James se sentait toujours mal à l'aise devant les sarcasmes des Serpentard qui étaient du genre « Alors Potter la prochaine fois tu vas décoller un poing à qui ? » , ou « Au prochain match, tu nous refais le même coup »….  
Et James avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils disaient cela, Lily se trouvait dans les parages, et il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever sa baguette vers eux.

James consacrait alors son temps à des séances de Quidditch, ou des matchs avec leurs amis les Poufsouffle. En effet lorsque l'envie leur en prenait, les Poufsouffe jouait contre les Gryffondor.

Lily avait remarqué qu'en venant l'aider James venait d'être gravement humilié, ce devait être la pire honte qu'il ait eu, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était prête pour l'en remercier. Chaque fois, depuis 6 ans qu'elle avait adressé la parole à James, il l'engueulait, ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que l'on changeait, pensa-t-elle.

Le mois de Novembre touchait donc ainsi à sa fin. Les cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles, et leurs devoirs augmentaient au fil des jours.

Lily se mettait à chaque fois aux côtés de Kelly et Meghan, celle-ci se rapprochait des Maraudeurs pour voir Sirius mais de l'autre côté c'était soit laisser Lily toute seule ou soit se séparer de Sirius. Un choix bien difficile.

James lançait quelques brefs regards vers Lily, mais celle-ci semblait concentré sur ses cours. James se demandait ce que pouvait vivre Lily, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Après la perte de ses parents, il ne s'était jamais approché très près de Lily, bien sûr il y avait eu la dispute avec Cédric mais il n'avait pas fait attention à elle, il s'était contenté de menacer Kenh.

James s'affala sur un canapé de la salle commune, il avait vraiment très mal à la tête, c'est limite s'il refusait d'accompagner Remus et ses amis car c'était la pleine lune.

Sirius lui avait conseillé de les rejoindre lorsque son mal de tête partirait, mais d'un côté sans lui, Sirius ne pourrait pas contrôler Remus.

- C'est pas possible Sirius, sans moi…  
- Ecoute Cornedrue, Queudver et moi on y va pour l'instant, prends une potion et dès que ça va mieux, tu nous rejoins et puis … Lunard ne va pas nous tuer.  
- Non, je viens avec vous.  
- Arrête avec ça, tu as un mal de tête énorme, tu n'as pratiquement rien écouté en cours et tu n'as rien dit lorsque les Serpentard t'ont traité de nul.  
- Ils m'ont vraiment traité de nul ?  
Peter et Sirius pouffèrent.  
- Reste ici, conclut Sirius.

Ils venaient à peine de partir et James décida d'aller prendre une potion.

Il soupira et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un descendre des escaliers. Il se leva et vit Lily.

Il oublia bien vite son mal de tête et alla à sa rencontre.

- Lily.  
Lily fit mine de l'ignorer et se déplaça de façon à l'empêcher qu'il la retienne.  
- Lily, que fais-tu aussi tard ?  
- …  
- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?  
- Qu'est ce que toi tu fais aussi tard debout ?  
- Rien.  
- Et bien moi en tant que préfète en chef, je fais ma tournée.  
- Ta … tournée ?  
- Oui Potter.

Soudain James se rappela ses amis qui venaient de quitter la salle. Avaient-ils emportés sa cape d'invisibilité ? Il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Cette fichue tête l'amenait à … là.

- Qui comptes-tu surprendre de toute façon ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Elle allait y aller que James se mit face à elle.  
- Tu ne peux pas y aller.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne peux pas, c'est tout.  
Lily ne dit rien.

Il pourrait lui faire perdre juste un peu de temps (en plus il voulait lui parler un peu, qu'est ce que ça faisait plaisir) et après il lui laisserait faire sa « tournée ».

Lily tenta de le pousser mais lorsqu'elle posa une main sur le bras de James pour le dégager, il regarda la main de Lily posé sur son bras. Lily suivit son regard et la dégagea avant de le regarder.

- Désolée.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
- Je peux faire ma tournée ?  
- Non.  
- ….

Il la fixa un bon moment.

- Qu'est ce que faisais Cédric avec toi, l'autre jour ?  
- Je dois faire ma tournée.

James s'approcha de Lily et celle-ci recula trop peureuse par ce qui allait faire.

- Qu'est ce que faisais Kenh avec toi, l'autre jour ? répéta-t-il.  
- Il… il me parlait.  
- De quoi ?  
James continuait de s'approcher et Lily reculait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près des escaliers, elle fut tentée de monter mais James la retint.  
- Pourquoi Lily ?  
- Je dois… ma tournée, murmura-t-elle.

Voyant l'air apeuré de Lily, James s'approcha doucement d'elle et caressa sa joue lentement :  
- Je n'aime pas Kenh et toi ?  
- …

James, dont le mal de tête venait de reprendre enleva sa main de la joue de Lily pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.  
- Fichue tête !!!!  
- Ça ne va pas ?  
- … mal à la tête  
Et il s'assit.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
- Euh …  
Le temps que James réfléchisse, cela prit bien cinq bonnes minutes.

- Non, je vais prendre quelque chose et ça ira. Vas faire ta tournée, moi je vais … dormir.  
Il se leva et monta les escaliers. Lily le regarda partir et fut surprise que James n'avait pas haussé la voix.

« Une chance qu'il ait eu mal à la tête le jour où je le rencontre seule, sinon … »

* * *


	24. Une amitié prend forme

_**Hello tout le monde !!!**_

_**Alors ben la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas pu envoyer un chapitre car on ne pouvait pas! Bref j'envoie donc le chapitre 26, il n'en reste que 5 désormais !!! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Gros bisous! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Une amitié prend forme.**

C'était un samedi pluvieux ce matin-là et certains étaient déjà réveillés et se trouvaient dans la grande salle.

Il devait être 10h00 lorsque Sirius et Peter apparurent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
- Où est Remus ? demanda Meghan dès que Sirius vint vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
- Malade … à l'infirmerie.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda subitement Lily.  
Tous la regardèrent : Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

- Une petite grippe.  
- Et James, où est-il lui ? demanda Kelly.  
- Bah honnêtement j'en sais rien, il est encore au lit.

Lily sentit les regards braqués sur elle, elle savait que les autres attendaient ce « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » qui l'avait fait réagir quand il s'était agit de Remus.  
Mais Lily garda la tête baissé, le regard posé sur son verre.

- Déjà hier il avait mal à la tête, et ce matin il refuse de se réveiller. Je crois qu'il tombe malade.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer à cette simple phrase.

- Je pense qu'on devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière saura lui donner une potion pour le guérir.  
- Oui, t'as raison, mais s'il prenait la peine de se lever ça faciliterait la tâche.  
- C'était aussi dû aux entraînements. Depuis que James a quitté volontairement le terrain de match et qu'il a secouru à la belle….  
- Sirius !!!! le toisa Meghan.  
- Enfin depuis qu'il a perdu le match, et bien il s'entraîne comme un fou, et comme en novembre il ne cesse de pleuvoir James a dû tomber malade.  
- Ouais t'as raison, c'est à cause du temps.  
- Et du prochain match, ajouta Sirius, Cornedrue fait trop d'effort, il tient absolument à gagner ce match, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi déterminé.  
Il se tut.  
- Enfin sans compter le fait d'avoir Lily.

Lily se leva brusquement et quitta la salle à grands pas sans un regard en arrière.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des escaliers espérant y voir un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés en descendre.

Elle s'assit sur un des canapés de la salle commune et fixa la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu.

« Tout avait changé, depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette fameuse lettre, les injures de sa sœur, tout avait changé chez elle … chez James, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à la posséder ? L'aimait-il ? Ou avait-il seulement de la pitié pour elle ? Qu'essayait-il de lui prouver ? »

Mais au fond d'elle, Lily savait qu'elle devait s'excuser, si James ne serait pas venu à elle, il aurait gagner le match, il n'aurait pas eu à s'entraîner et il ne serait pas tomber malade.

Une légère toux provenant des escaliers lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un descendait.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la silhouette de James. A sa mine, il avait l'air fatigué, bien plus fatigué que ne l'était souvent Remus. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Lily et il s'assit sur une des marches des escaliers. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à tousser.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu sais.  
James releva la tête et vit Lily.  
- Tiens, salut toi. Tu disais … ?  
- Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle pourrait te soigner.  
- Ouais.

Il se leva et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi t'es toute seule ?  
- Envie d'être seule.

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était heureuse de parler avec un James qui avait mal à la tête, il était bien moins arrogant, moins prétentieux et moins agressif.

- Tu ne manges pas ?  
- J'ai déjà mangé, mentit-elle.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle enfin.  
- Désolée ?  
- Pour le match. Enfin tu … tu es venu parce que tu pensais que Cédric …

James serra les poings : Elle l'avait appelé Cédric alors que lui c'était juste POTTER.

- A cause de moi, tu as perdu et à cause de tes entraînements … tu es tombé malade.  
- Si tu continue à parler comme ça, je serais contraint de penser que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Elle ne put répondre car James se remit à tousser.

A ce moment-là Sirius et ses amis arrivèrent.  
- Ben Cornedrue, je me faisais du soucis pour toi, et toi tu es là à bavarder…. Ca va mieux ?  
- Non pas vraiment… Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.  
- Je t'accompagne, on pourra en même temps voir comment se porte Remus.

Les trois garçons s'en allèrent, laissant les trois filles seules.

- Tu as recommencé à parler à James.  
- Pas vraiment Meghan. Je lui devais juste des excuses pour le match qu'il a perdu.

♦♦♦

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes bien malade. Allez vous allonger sur le lit là-bas, je vous amène tout de suite une potion.

James voulut sortir le soir-même de l'infirmerie mais Madame Pomfresh tenait à le garder la nuit pour l'empêcher d'aller s'entraîner dehors sous la pluie.

♦♦♦

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement étranges : Lily faisait plus d'effort quand James se trouvait dans la même salle et par la demande de Sirius et de Meghan, James n'obligea pas Lily à lui parler. Ils lui demandèrent de la laisser aller et d'oublier par elle-même.

- Il suffit juste que tu fasses qu'une bêtise et elle ne te parlera plus jamais. Là au moins elle t'a pardonné pour ce que tu lui as fait le soir du bal d'Halloween alors n'en profite pas. Fais juste semblant d'accepter son amitié telle qu'elle te la donne.

♦♦♦

Lily lui avait enfin pardonné. James ne se comprenait plus, maintenant qu'elle l'avait pardonné, qu'est ce qu'il se reprochait ? C'était ce qu'il voulait non ? Être pardonné … mais non apparemment cela ne le satisfaisait pas … il voulait autre chose.

♦♦♦

Lily ne restait plus à l'écart, elle acceptait de traîner avec les Maraudeurs, même les discussions entre James et elle se faisaient plus nombreuses. Pas besoin de préciser que lorsque cela arrivait, les autres devenaient muets, rien que pour les écouter parler plus « civilement ».

- Ça fait trop bizarre de vous voir parler normalement … comme si vos guerres n'ont jamais existé.  
- C'est vrai que je me rappelle encore de la furie qu'était Lily Evans.  
- Peut-être, mais toi tu passais ton temps à crier.  
- Et c'est qui qui me faisais crier comme ça ?  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est moi.  
- A croire que la petite Evans a perdu la mémoire.

Elle lui balança un coussin. James ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer en la voyant sourire.

« Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de la voir à nouveau rire. » Il y avait été un peu fort de ramener des souvenirs d'avant, il voulait que Lily se rappelle qu'elle l'avait aimé, il lui ouvrirait ses bras pour la caler contre lui mais Lily faisait comme si elle n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec. Elle enterrait sans doute ses sentiments.

Lily cessa de rire lorsqu'elle vit le regard appuyé de James sur elle. Elle se leva et s'en alla.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
- Je vais aller voir.

James sortit également de la salle commune pour la suivre. Il la vit courir et il l'imita.

Lily s'adossa à un mur en fermant les yeux.  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Dès qu'elle se mettait à rire, il la regardait .. mais pourquoi ? Qu'essayait-il d'obtenir ?

- Lily…

Lily ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à James.

Tous les deux se regardèrent.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
- …  
- Réponds-moi.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

James semblait réfléchir à la question. Tout en trouvant une excuse, il l'observa.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?  
Elle avait sans doute mal entendu, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu veux ?  
- James ….

Il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lily qu'une main le tira en arrière et on lui donna un coup sur le visage.

Il tomba à la renverse. James leva les yeux vers la personne et vit Cédric.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui faire ?  
James regarda tantôt Lily, tantôt Cédric.

- Alors Potter, qu'essayais-tu de faire ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Oh que si. Ça me regarde dans le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas t'embrasser et que tu voulais quand même le faire, il fallait bien que je lui vienne en aide. Et puis ça fait un bon moment que j'avais envie de te coller une baffe.  
- Parce qu'Evans a cessé de te courir après, et qu'elle passe plus de temps avec moi .  
- Voilà exactement ce que j'avais répondu la dernière fois. Alors maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu m'avais frappé si tu fais la même chose quelques mois plus tard.

Lily et James se regardèrent et se rappelèrent de la dernière fois.

- Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, la même chose se produirait avec toi. Casse-toi maintenant Potter.  
James se leva.  
- Pas sans Lily.  
- Lily ne partira pas avec toi.  
- Si.  
- Bah c'est ce que l'on va voir.

Cédric s'apprêtait à le frapper que Lily cria :  
- Arrêtez. Vous n'allez pas vous battre à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Tous les deux la regardèrent.

- Cédric s'il te plaît. James n'a vraiment rien fait de mal, je t'en prie va-t-en.  
- Mais Lily ..  
- S'il te plaît.

Cédric s'en alla furieux.

Lily n'osa plus regarder James et s'en alla.

James regarda non pas Lily partir mais la direction que venait de prendre Cédric.

- Décidément Kenh, tu es un génie. Ça fait deux semaines que j'essaye de faire rappeler les temps anciens avec Lily, et elle n'y fait guère attention et toi … ça y'est elle en reparle. Pour un peu, je te remercierai presque.

* * *


	25. Une douce nuit

**_Hello!!!!_**

**_Voici le chapitre 27de cette fic! Sachez maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres! J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours! Gros bisous! Bonne lecture  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Une douce nuit.**

Ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas trop plu à Lily qui avait maintes fois essayé d'oublier les années où elle était complètement folle de James et même sa petite crise du début de l'année où elle tenait absolument à obtenir James.  
Les cours avaient repris leur entrain et Lily se mettait souvent avec Kelly. Le temps passait, la neige tombait et les entraînements se répétaient.

Un soir particulier de décembre (1), pendant que les autres se réchauffaient près de la cheminée, James partit se changer pour aller s'entraîner.

- A cette heure ? demanda Sirius complètement surpris.  
- Oui, les vacances approchent, tout le monde va rentrer et un mois après ce sont les matchs et comme j'ai perdu …

Son regard s'attarda sur Lily. Lily avait les yeux rivés vers lui. James s'apprêta à partir :

- Mais, il fait froid dehors, constata Lily.

Au son de sa voix, James se retourna et la regarda.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Si quelqu'un veut me regarder jouer, elle a le droit, dit-il.

Tous avaient vus qu'il regardait spécialement Lily.  
Pourquoi elle ? Toutes les fois où elle lui avait proposé d'aller l'accompagner, il avait toujours dit non, et aujourd'hui par quel miracle leur proposait-il leurs présences ? Que voulait-il à la fin ?  
Voyant que personne n'était décidé à le suivre, il sortit la mine triste de la salle commune.

- Tu aurais pu l'accompagner Sirius, dit alors Meghan pour le taquiner.  
- T'as vu comment il fait froid dehors ? Et qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ? Ils font du Quidditch, je ne pourrais pas trop les aider. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il ne me visait pas.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Meghan. Et qui visait-il ?  
- Tu le sais bien !!!

Lily se contenta de regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Elle se leva prête à leur dire bonne nuit que Sirius s'écria :

- Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir comprit l'allusion de James.  
- Mais … de quoi… ? commença Lily  
- Tu te lèves pour aller à sa rencontre ?  
- Je n'avais pas …

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Visiblement tous attendaient qu'elle aille rejoindre James.  
Mais il ne lui avait jamais demandée d'aller le voir, à moins qu'elle avait mal compris.  
Comme elle n'avait pas le choix, elle demanda :

- Mais êtes-vous sûrs qu'il sera d'accord ?

Tous la regardèrent.

- La dernière fois, il n'avait pas semblé enthousiaste à cette idée, poursuivit-elle.  
- Quelle dernière fois ?

Lily ne répondit pas.

- Tu y vas ou tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Sirius énervé.  
- Elle y va, déclara soudain Remus.

Lily le regarda.  
« C'était quand même à elle de choisir si oui ou non elle voulait aller le voir. Et pourquoi devrait-elle aller le voir ? Il ne représentait rien pour elle ? »  
« Rien ? Représentait-il vraiment rien pour elle ? Ou avait-il vraiment pris toute la place pour ne laisser personne d'autre entrer ? »  
Finalement elle acquiesça de la tête.

- James est un bon joueur, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! dit enfin Peter.

Qui le savait mieux qu'elle ? Elle l'avait souvent épié depuis sa deuxième année. Elle avait vu ses efforts, elle avait vu son amélioration, elle avait vu comment il se comportait avec son équipe, elle avait tout vu …  
James était peut-être le meilleur joueur qu'elle avait vu. Et elle avait été très surprise lorsque l'on lui avait apprit que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait perdu le dernier match, et à cause de lui en plus … à cause de lui ou, à cause d'elle ?  
C'était difficile à déterminer.

Pendant qu'elle marchait vers le stade, elle commençait à avoir peur de la réaction de James. Qu'allait-il dire ?  
Arrivée vers le stade, elle alla s'installer sur les tribunes et l'attendit.  
La neige commença à tomber doucement et James et son équipe continuaient cependant de jouer avec ardeur.  
Il faisait vraiment un bon capitaine. Il donnait des ordres, des conseils, des techniques … pour aider son équipe … pour gagner la prochaine fois.

Ça avait vraiment dû être la honte pour lui d'avoir perdu un match et pourtant jamais, jamais il ne lui avait reproché la moindre chose. Depuis qu'il savait que son père était mort, James n'avait jamais essayé de l'engueuler, il ne l'avait jamais plus fait pleurer, il avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle, il avait fait tant d'efforts… Tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces six ans c'était de lui rendre la vie impossible. Mais il ne l'avait pas aidée, faut dire qu'il avait toujours été méchant avec elle. Mais depuis quelques mois James avait changé, il était plutôt serviable, et demandait son amitié.  
Elle le lui avait accordé, certes, mais ses amis attendaient autre chose. Que voulaient-ils ?

Complètement gelée à cause du froid, Lily s'emmitoufla dans sa cape qu'elle trouva soudainement fine et légère. Elle s'en couvrit totalement mais cela n'empêcha pas le froid d'y pénétrer.

Finalement elle s'assoupit.

James voyait une silhouette dans la tribune, cependant il n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne. Peut-être était-ce une de ses admiratrices secrètes, à moins que ce soit une des petites amies d'un de ses coéquipiers ?

Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, tout le monde s'en alla laissant la fille sur les tribunes. James commença à se poser des questions. Si personne ne semblait la remarquer et si cette personne ne descendait pas, il y avait sûrement un problème.

Il se dirigea vers les tribunes et ce qu'il vit le stoppa net.

Cachée sous sa cape, Lily dormait à poing fermé. En voyant ce tableau, James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être de la voir, peut-être de la regarder dormir, peut-être parce qu'elle était venue le voir, peut-être parce qu'elle l'attendait sous le froid, peut-être … parce qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Il s'approcha d'elle et enleva les mèches qui cachaient son visage.

- T'es belle, tu sais ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'à cette heure de la nuit, le vent est plus violent et plus froid, il décida de la porter sans la réveiller pour retourner à la salle commune.

- Souvent, très souvent, lui souffla-t-il au visage, durant six ans tu m'espionnais et dès que tu te montrais je me mettais en colère. Pour la première fois, je suis heureux, heureux que tu m'attendes, heureux que tu sois là … pour moi. Heureux que tu aies recommencé à vivre.

Il posa un bras en dessous de ses jambes et un autre sur son dos et la souleva lentement.  
Lily ne s'éveilla pas et il s'empressa de graver chaque trait de son visage, gardant à jamais ce souvenir le plus précieux.

Il descendit une à une les marches et lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur la terre ferme, les flocons de neige tombèrent lentement et paisiblement sur son visage.  
Elle se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle vit fut James qui regardait le ciel.

- James ?

En entendant son prénom, il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Tu viens de te réveiller ?

Lily se contenta de l'interroger du regard.

- Tu t'étais endormie sur les tribunes.

Encore heureux, les flocons tombaient sur son visage et qu'il faisait nuit noire sinon James se serait aperçut que Lily rougissait.

- Tu peux me descendre ?  
James ne se fit pas prier et la descendit.

- Tu étais venue me regarder ?  
Lily ne répondit pas et finalement elle se tourna vers lui :

- Les autres m'ont demandée d'aller te voir.  
Le sourire qui était resté affiché sur les lèvres de James s'effaça aussitôt.

« Ainsi voilà, elle n'était pas venue d'elle-même, c'était les autres qui lui avaient demandé gentiment de remplir la demande de James Potter. »

Il fut dégoûté d'avoir une seule seconde pensé qu'elle était venue d'elle-même, qu'elle éprouvait encore quelques sentiments pour lui.

- Merci d'avoir accepté. On rentre ?

Lily sentit la déception peindre sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, elle n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à quelqu'un … mais maintenant comment se rattraper ?

Elle continuait de réfléchir à la manière dont il fallait se prendre tout en frottant ses bras pour les réchauffer, mais ce geste surprit James qui enleva sa cape et fut tenté de la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Avec un peu de chance elle ne dira rien. »

Il la posa discrètement sur elle, et Lily, sentant le fin tissu se poser sur ses épaules, releva la tête et se retourna pour se trouver face à James.

- Je … tu avais froid ?  
Lily lui sourit.

- L'entraînement ça réchauffe, lui répondit-il comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Lily hocha la tête et regarda les mains vides de James.

- Ton balai ?

James regarda ses mains et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son balai.

- Mince, je l'ai oublié dans les tribunes.

« Franchement qu'est ce que je suis bête, j'étais en train de vivre la scène la plus romantique de ma vie avec Lily Evans et voilà qu'il avait fallu que j'oublie mon balai ou qu'elle y pense. »

- Retourne dans la tour, je vais aller chercher mon balai.

« Quel imbécile je fais !!! »

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Soudainement James se retourna.

- Non ça ira Lily. Il fait trop froid, rentre sinon tu vas tomber malade.

Et il s'en alla.

Peu importe la scène qui devait se passer entre eux, cela ne l'intéressait plus. Non maintenant il était heureux. Le sourire qu'il avait vu en voyant Lily endormie sur les tribunes était bien plus grand que maintenant. Pourquoi ?

Quand elle est arrivée sur les tribunes c'était par la demande de ses amis, mais là … là elle avait proposé elle-même de l'accompagner.

C'est tout ce qui lui comptait. Ce n'est pas grave si elle rentrait, lui au moins il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

(1) pour les curieux et bien c'est le 18 décembre.

* * *


	26. La fin

**Chapitre 28 : Retour à la maison.**

James se dirigea vers les tribunes et repensa aux quelques minutes précédentes où il en repartait avec Lily dans les bras. Cette simple scène le fit sourire.

Il monta les marches une à une et retrouva son balai.

Maudit balai, à cause de toi … ou grâce à toi, je n'en sais rien voilà ce qui arrive.

Il se releva et fut surpris de voir une Lily Evans qui l'attendait.

« Il lui avait pourtant dit de rentrer, mais l'avait-elle fait ? »

Il descendit tout heureux et la rejoignit.

- Tu n'es pas rentré ?

- Je … je préfère qu'on rentre ensemble.

James afficha un sourire au coin des lèvres que Lily perçut.

Lily se demandait ce qui lui prenait.

« Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui ? Il lui avait fait du mal, mais peut-être avait-il droit à une seconde chance, elle n'était pas si méchante. Et puis n'oublions pas que James lui avait déjà donné une seconde chance pour le voir à la tour d'astronomie, seulement elle, elle avait préféré dormir. Si elle avait mérité cette chance, James avait tous les droits d'être pardonné. »

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda James.

- Si tout va bien. Contre quelle équipe vous devez jouer ?

- Serpentard.

- Après les vacances n'est ce pas ?

- En effet.

James était fascinée : il était en train de parler de Quiddicth avec la femme de ses rêves (bon c'est pas le plus passionnant des sujets). Bon c'est vrai qu'à elle le Quiddicth l'avait toujours intéressée. Chaque début d'année, elle essayait de connaître les règles par James, mais il lui conseillait toujours des livres, aujourd'hui il se ferait une joie de les lui expliquer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le château, et ils longèrent les couloirs dans le silence.

- Tu pars en vacances ? demanda soudainement James.

Lily se tut.

« Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Son père était mort voilà deux mois, sa mère et sa sœur ne l'acceptait plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était obligée de rester à Poudlard. »

- Je suis désolé, se rattrapa t-il. Je …je n'y pensais plus.

- Et toi ?

- Oui, je m'en vais.

Lily se tourna vers lui.

« Il s'en allait ? il s'en allait ? Il allait partir en vacances. »

-Chez toi ? demanda t-elle.

- Noël étant une fête familiale, mes parents veulent absolument que Sirius et moi rentrons. Mais nous reviendrons sûrement le 25 décembre au matin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune et là ils n'avancèrent plus et se contentèrent de regarder la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus personne, ils étaient tous partis.

James observait Lily. Le lendemain, il allait partir chez sa famille, et il ne reverrait plus Lily Evans, pourtant avant de partir, il voudrait l'embrasser.

« Oui, à ce moment-même, cette minute, cette seconde même, James n'avait qu'une envie. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais pas brusquement. Il voulait que Lily sache ce qu'il s'apprêterait à faire. »

Lily détourna son regard de la cheminée et vit que James la regardait depuis un bon moment. Elle enleva la cape de James et la lui tendit. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers la cape et au lieu de reprendre la cape, il attrapa le poignet de Lily. Celle-ci le regarda étonnée.

- Qu'est ce que …

- Chut…

James la tira doucement et lentement vers lui. Lily ne se faisait pas prier, ne voulait même pas se détacher. Elle ne répondait plus à rien à part à cette main. Elle fit quelques pas vers James qui avait gardé sa main sur son poignet et se retrouva face à James qui contemplait son visage grâce à la cheminée qui reflétait de la lumière.

James prit le visage de Lily entre ses mains tandis que celle-ci frissonnait. Elle savait ce que James voulait faire mais elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Durant des années, elle avait voulu cela, pourquoi devrait-elle l'arrêter aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi …

James venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas pour autant. Il attendit, il voulait faire ça dans la lenteur pour apprécier cet instant de bonheur que lui offrait Lily, ou qu'il s'offrait. Finalement, il se décida. Lily n'avait pas répondu au baiser mais elle l'avait laissé faire, ce qui était un premier pas.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien fait car elle avait eu peur.

« Encore peur …pourquoi aurait-elle peur ? pourquoi lui faisait-elle mal ? »

Il se dégagea d'elle doucement et s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je crois que je deviens fou.

Lily lui sourit.

- J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ?

- Non, il y a bien des gens qui vont rester.

- Meghan s'en va ?

- Oui, ainsi que Kelly et les autres. Mais ils m'ont promis de revenir dans la journée du 25 décembre.

- Bah tu pourras lire tranquillement.

Tous les deux eurent un faible rire.

- Je te ramènerai un beau cadeau qui te servira dans la soirée.

- Non … je …

- Un cadeau …entre amis ? Pour me faire pardonner de toutes ces années …où je n'étais qu'un crétin.

- Non James, je …

- J'insiste.

Lily ne répondit rien.

- Mais …je …

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me chercher de cadeau. Je l'ai déjà trouvé.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai qu'elle était embarrassée, elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Mais lire dans ses pensées devrait être interdit »

- Je voudrais voir ton sourire toute la journée du 25.

- Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Lily s'allongea lentement dans son lit et se blottit dans ses couvertures en repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec James. Elle se sentait protégée et heureuse. Depuis des semaines, Lily venait de retrouver un sourire qui était affiché sur ses lèvres et qui resta un bon moment scotché jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et vit que ses amis étaient en train de faire leurs bagages.

Elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la suite de ses amis, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne dans la salle commune.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle où les élèves prenaient leurs derniers petit-déjeuner avant une semaine.

Remus semblait un peu perdu, il était en train de manger tranquillement. Peter était en train de parler avec Kelly avec qui il était devenu un très bon ami. Sirius était en train de discuter avec Meghan, et James essayait de faire oublier son équipe qu'ils avaient un match après les vacances.

Lily observait quelques fois James à la dérobée. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il y avait toujours ses bêtises avec Sirius, il y avait toujours ses discours avec son équipe, il y avait toujours ses rires qu'elle avait si souvent entendu. Il n'avait pas changé, peut-être.

James détourna son regard et vit que Lily venait de le regarder avant de baisser la tête. Il n'aurait pas voulu la laisser seul, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves se levèrent pour partir.

Lily accompagna ses amies jusqu'aux calèches. Elles lui firent tous les deux un chaleureux « Au revoir », « Ne pense pas trop à nous », « On te ramènera de bons gâteaux » avant de partir.

Lily ne vit même pas James partir, et bientôt il eut le silence.

Ils étaient tous partis, presque tous. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose ce fut que Cédric soit hors du collège durant une semaine car sinon elle aurait dû mal à le supporter. De plus, James n'était pas là. Au pire elle s'enfermerait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

**Chapitre 29 : Le cadeau**

Le château était devenu soudainement très calme. Seuls quelques élèves étaient restés au château dont elle.

Elle, c'était compréhensible, personne ne voulait d'elle mais les autres… Assise sur le sofa elle se demanda pour quelles raisons les autres élèves étaient au château.

Peut-être comme elle, ils n'avaient plus de familles.

A Gryffondor, elle était la seule qui était restée, elle avait aperçut deux serdaigles, un poufsouffle et aucun serpentard.

Les deux serdaigles étaient deux sœurs. Lily ne les connaissait pas particulièrement mais leur ressemblance était flagrante et le poufsouffle, elle le connaissait très bien, il était le meilleur dans le domaine de la drague. Lily ne l'aimait pas particulièrement même si elle ne s'empêchait pas de se demander pour quelle raison il était resté. Encore heureux pour elle, Cédric était parti mais ce Fabien, elle espérait qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire. A part lire, peut-être.

Les jours s'étaient déroulés de cette manière. Lily passait son temps dans sa salle commune et évitait soigneusement la bibliothèque de peur de retrouver Fabien.

En effet, comme ils étaient peu nombreux, les professeurs les avaient acceptés à leur table, et ce Fabien faisait tout pour se retrouver à côté d'elle ce qui l'agaçait.

Finalement elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les deux sœurs et elle put échapper à ce Fabien.

Elle ne pouvait même pas aller à Pré Au Lard à cause du temps et ni même dehors. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été voir Hagrid pour se changer les idées ce qui était assez agréable.

Là encore, elle venait à peine de le quitter. Elle s'affala sur le sofa et repensa à cette année. C'était si différent des années précédentes. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait dû rester au collège pendant les vacances de Noël. D'habitude ses parents lui envoyaient plusieurs lettres pour lui demander où elle comptait passer ses vacances hors de Londres. Ses parents aimaient l'emmener skier mais jamais il ne leur été venu à l'idée de la laisser au collège.

Aujourd'hui c'était si différent.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à la grande salle en compagnie des professeurs. Elle fut émerveillée de voir que la salle avait été décorée en ce jour de fête (ils étaient le 24 décembre au soir).

Elle se rappelait que lorsqu'elle fêtait Noël chez elle, ses parents lui confiaient le soin de tout décorer. Ils aimaient tellement la façon dont elle décorait la maison.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, ses yeux se posèrent sur les couverts.

Noël était si différent parmi les siens. En ce jour du 24, sa mère aimait la réveiller, sa sœur et elle pour qu'elles se préparent. Dès qu'elles avaient finis, elles les emmenaient se promener toute la journée à Londres pour finir d'acheter les quelques trucs qui manquaient. Pétunia aimait en profiter pour acheter de nouvelles robes.

Elle sourit en pensant à ça.

Et lorsqu'elles rentraient, son père faisait la moue car il avait dû resté tout seul, et puis tous ensemble ils se partageaient les tâches, invitations, décorations … et autres.

Lily aimait particulièrement s'occuper de la cuisine, avec sa mère toutes les deux formaient une belle équipe et aujourd'hui…

Elle fixa les plats qui étaient sur la table.

Aujourd'hui tout était déjà prêt.

Elle se demanda un instant ce que faisaient sa mère et sa sœur. Avaient-elles décidés de fêter Noël ? Etaient-elles parties chez Grand-mère. Lily avait tant espéré recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une lettre de sa mère, rien que pour lui souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël ». Ces seuls mots lui suffisaient, ces mots lui feraient comprendre que sa mère ne lui en voulait pas, ces mots lui diraient combien sa mère l'aime, qu'elle lui manquait…ces mots tant attendus.

Elle se servit alors que tout le monde parlait joyeusement.

Pourquoi devrait-elle être triste ? Pourquoi devait-elle pleurer sur son sort ? Pourquoi ? Tous les élèves présents ici, eux non plus, ne passaient pas Noël avec leur famille.

Lorsque les desserts apparurent, Lily repensa à sa sœur qui dévorait tout le temps le chocolat à pleine dents. Elle aimait tellement ça. Bien que Lily n'appréciait pas sa sœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

- Ca ne va pas miss Evans ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Si tout va bien professeur.

Son professeur lui fit un faible sourire auquel elle répondit par un sourire rassurant.

Elle se retira enfin dans sa salle commune. Elle était toute seule, toute seule dans cette salle, toute seule dans ce dortoir, toujours et toujours seule.

Elle s'affala sur un des canapés près de la cheminée et fixa les flammes.

Tellement dur à vivre.

De son côté James et Sirius avaient passé de nombreux jours à se jeter de la neige, à jouer au quiddicth les soirs, à embêter leur mère, bref de bons jours.

James pensait très rarement à Lily quand il était avec son ami, faut dire que quand il s'amusait il oubliait tout le monde, mais les soirs pendant qu'il était allongé dans son lit, il pensait à cette rousse qui devait être toute seule dans la salle commune sans compagnie.

Plusieurs fois, l'idée de lui écrire avait traversé son esprit mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait la lettre, il brûlait le parchemin. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal.

En ce soir de réveillon, les parents de James, leurs fils (James et Sirius) attendaient avec impatience les grands-parents qui avaient promis de venir.

Les parents de James n'étaient pas d'accord qu'ils passent Noël sans eux, déjà qu'ils avaient dû mal à faire quelque chose, ils se demandaient s'ils allaient fêter Noël, et ils tenaient à ceux que cette fête soit une réussite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et James et Sirius s'empressèrent de les accueillir et leur offrir de la boisson.

La mère de James ne tarda pas à les appeler à table et tous furent émerveillés par tant de bons mets.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement.

James fixa la bougie tandis qu'il pensait à une certaine rousse qui devait sûrement manger le repas au collège.

Il avait tellement voulut l'inviter mais il s'était ressaisit : Lily n'aurait jamais accepté et il comprenait très bien. Il se demandait encore s'il devait ou non lui offrir un cadeau. Elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

Il soupira.

« Elle était vraiment très compliquée cette fille »

Pour finir, ils eurent le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils restèrent avec la famille dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien.

James et Sirius décidèrent de dormir car ils devaient retourner le lendemain à Poudlard.

Lily s'était endormie sur le canapé.

James se réveilla le lendemain matin et avec Sirius descendirent et trouvèrent une pile de cadeaux en dessous du sapin. Ils se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de regarder ce qui était à qui, pour eux tous les cadeaux étaient à eux deux.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner et les parents les accompagnèrent à la gare.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard et James s'empressa d'aller à leur salle commune. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une jolie rousse endormie sur le canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la contempla.

Lily dormait toujours.

James jeta un bref regard au sapin décoré près de la cheminée et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun cadeau.

Lily n'avait reçut aucun cadeau ? Ses amies l'avaient-ils oubliés ?

Il s'imagina un instant la réaction de Lily lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle serait triste.

Il s'en alla.

Il revint avec un cadeau dans les bras qui était dans du papier avec des motifs en fleurs. Il le déposa sous le sapin. Il n'avait pas mis son nom, il n'avait pas besoin de le mettre, Lily saura que ça venait de lui lorsqu'elle le verrait.

Il se tourna vers elle et reprit sa contemplation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de James.

- James, murmura t-elle.

- Joyeux Noël.

Lorsqu'elle réentendit sa voix, Lily se redressa.

- T'es bien là ?

- Heureux que tu sois contente de me voir !

- J'étais toujours seule alors tu imagines ma joie, je …

Son regard se posa sur le paquet sous le sapin.

Lily se releva et s'approcha du sapin.

- Un cadeau ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

James afficha un grand sourire. Il la voyait déjà se jeter à son cou.

Il la vit ouvrir doucement le paquet avec beaucoup de soins et lorsque la robe glissa sur le sol, elle ne fit aucun geste.

Avec lenteur, elle toucha le tissu avec beaucoup de douceur de peur de l'abîmer.

- Rouge ?

James se posta derrière elle et voulut demander si ça lui plaisait mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit :

- Maman…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Maman…

Soudain, elle prit la robe des mains, se leva et se trouva face à James.

- James, James ….dit-elle en pleurant.

- Lily ?

- James, maman a pensé à moi, James, maman a pensé à moi.

- Mais ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé de cette robe, maman le sait, maman a pensé à moi, maman m'a pardonné, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

James eut un haut le cœur et tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il l'entendit murmurer.

- Je croyais qu'elle m'avait oublié, j'ai cru que j'allais recevoir aucun cadeau d'elle mais t'as vu, elle a pensé à moi. Oh James je suis si heureuse, c'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie.

Elle se détacha de lui.

- C'est pas la robe le cadeau dit-elle, c'est le fait qu'elle m'ait pardonnée. En m'envoyant ça, elle me prouve qu'elle m'aime encore, qu'elle sait que je n'y suis pour rien, je lui manque, je … lui … je lui manque.

James sentit son cœur se serrer.

Lily commença à danser avec sa robe tandis que James laissa verser une larme. Il n'était pas triste parce qu'elle avait cru que la robe venait de sa mère, il était triste parce que sa mère n'avait pas pensé à elle, triste parce qu'elle lui en voulait encore, triste parce qu'elle ne pensait pas elle, triste parce qu'elle n'avait rien offert.

Soudain elle s'arrêta pile devant James en soufflant.

- James ? demanda t-elle en le regardant. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ?

James sourit.

« Si elle savait combien il avait pensé à elle »

- Tu n'as pas voulu m'offrir quelque chose ?

Prise de gêne par de tels propos, Lily se retourna.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais non Lily, demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai.

Lily se tourna vers lui.

- Rien.

Et elle s'en alla dans son dortoir.

James s'affala sur son siège. Il avait pensé que Lily serait heureuse de voir son cadeau, bien sûr elle l'était mais elle croyait qu'il venait de sa mère, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne venait pas d'elle, comment …

Et là encore il venait de la vexer : elle croyait qu'il n'avait rien offert.

- Je suis désolé Lily… désolé pour toi !

**Chapitre 30 : Le bal de Noël**

James regarda tristement Lily partir. Une Lily soudainement devenue joyeuse, une Lily retrouvée.

Il s'affala sur le canapé.

« C'est moi qui lui ai offert ce cadeau, se dit-il en lui-même, je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir et voilà que … Et pourtant je ne peux même pas lui dire, si je lui dit, Lily va s'en vouloir d'avoir juste une minute pensé qu'il pouvait provenir de sa mère. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire attention de ne pas révéler que c'est moi qui l'ai acheté. »

Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule et leva les yeux. Son ami Sirius lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Ah tu es là ? Je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- On va manger ?

C'est dans l'après-midi que les élèves décidèrent de revenir. Remus était de meilleur humeur, moins fatigué, ces vacances l'avait rétabli, pensa James.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, il avait essayé de savoir comment se portait Lily mais elle était restée enfermée dans son dortoir. Il avait voulu tirer des informations à Meghan mais celle-ci semblait plutôt occupée avec Sirius (Une semaine sans toi, c'était vraiment bizarre Sirius !). Il aurait pu essayer avec Kelly, mais celle-ci n'était pas restée longtemps dans leur salle commune, elle avait un rendez-vous.

James se demandait ce que faisait Lily en haut. Il décida peu après de faire une partie de bataille explosive avec Peter. Remus était en train de se préparer là-haut.

Puis vers les coups de 17h00, Sirius obligea presque Meghan à aller se préparer.

Je veux que ma cavalière soit parfaite pour ce soir.

Elle n'avait pas insistée.

Peu après, eux-mêmes décidèrent qu'il était temps.

James fut le premier à sortir de leur dortoir. Il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Lily d'être sa cavalière, et il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Il l'attendrait ici et lui demanderait, au pire peut-être qu'il n'aura pas besoin de mot pour lui demander.

Sirius le rejoignit peu après. Remus était déjà partit. Il ne restait plus que Peter et les deux filles en haut. Meghan arriva resplendissante avec sa belle robe bleue. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux ce qui lui donnait un air angélique. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle sentit les regards des garçons et s'apprêtait même à se cacher dans les bras de Sirius.

- Tu es très … très b …charmante, finit-il.

James eut un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son ami ainsi.

- Rigole bien, lui lança Sirius, nous on y va.

James aurait voulu l'arrêter mais ils étaient déjà partis. Peter arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Lily.

- Tu penses qu'elle va venir au bal ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Après ce que tu lui as fait la dernière fois … et puis enfin ses parents …

Un doute l'envahit.

« Et si Lily ne se préparait pas ? »

- Je vais te laisser, on m'attend.

James le laissa partir.

Il s'assit sur un des sofas et attendit.

« Si au bout de deux minutes, Lily ne venait pas, il ira la chercher »

Mais à peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il attendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier. Il se leva et la vit arriver dans sa robe rouge. Elle avait encore des cernes même si elle avait fait de gros efforts pour les cacher. James remarqua aussi à travers cette robe, qu'elle avait beaucoup maigrit. Du fait qu'elle était largement moins belle que Meghan. Lily avait peut-être eu beaucoup de mal à se faire belle après tant de mois durs.

- Ils sont tous partis ? demanda t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

- Oui.

Il eut un long silence dans lequel Lily l'utilisa pour arriver jusqu'à James sans tomber à cause des talons qu'elle venait de mettre.

Tu es très jolie Lily, dit James absorbé dans sa contemplation.

Lily releva la tête. Elle ne rougissait pas mais elle souriait.

- Merci James. Mais … euh … où est ta cavalière ?

- J'en ai pas.

- C'est bizarre, tu as pourtant beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

- Et toi ?

Lily baissa la tête un petit peu gênée.

- J'avais refusé à tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intéressé un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

- Avec mes parents et tout ça, j'avais pas envie de m'amuser.

Le sourire de James s'effaça.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux aller à cette fête ?

- Bien sûr et comme tu es seul, et moi aussi, on va y aller ensemble, dit-elle en enroulant son bras au sien.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Lily était plongée dans ses pensées et James ne cessait d'observer la fille à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, personne ne fit attention à eux. Ils s'installèrent avec Remus et une fille de Serdaigle que James n'avait jamais vu. James chercha ses deux autres amis du regard mais ne les trouva pas.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Lily ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Je vous ramène ça, dit James en se levant.

Il s'en alla tout en parcourant la salle du regard. Il vit finalement Peter se disputer avec Kelly. Le cavalier de Kelly fixait la cavalière de Peter. James aurait bien été voir ce qui se passait mais Sirius arriva à ce même moment.

- Alors, Lily est venue ?

- Ouais, là-bas, dit-il en désignant la table qu'il venait de quitter.

Tandis que Meghan allait rejoindre Lily, Remus et la fille, Sirius et James allèrent commander de la boisson.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, tous les quatre n'étaient plus là. Soudain ils les virent sur la piste de danse. Tous les quatre et d'autres élèves dansaient. Sirius et James reposèrent les chopes et les imitèrent.

Bientôt Sirius dansa avec Meghan, Lily avec Remus et James avec la serdaigle.

Peter revint main dans la main avec Kelly. James manqua de s'étouffer en voyant cela. A peine, dix minutes plus tôt, ils se disputaient et là, ils …

James détourna le regard lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser.

Les filles tournoyèrent et changèrent de danseurs. James se retrouva avec Meghan, Sirius avec la serdaigle, Remus avec Kelly et Peter avec Lily.

James pensait que la prochaine fois il danserait avec Lily, mais elle se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius, lui il dansa avec Kelly, Remus avec la serdaigle et Peter avec Meghan.

- Elle est très jolie ta robe, Lily, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, sourit Lily, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte.

Sirius arrêta de danser pour observer la robe.

- Tu en es sûre ? demanda Sirius, je pensais que ta mère ne te parlait plus.

Lily sentit son cœur battre très fort.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a offerte ?

- Ecoute Lily, je disais ça pour m'amuser, dit-il en voulant la faire tournoyer.

Mais Lily stoppa ses gestes.

- Réponds-moi Sirius !

- Non mais c'est juste que ce matin, James avait acheté la même robe, j'ai pensé qu'il allait te l'offrir mais apparemment il l'a sans doute offert à quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu dis que cette robe vient de ta mère, je te crois.

Il reposa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille tandis que Lily scrutait James.

« Et si c'était James qui lui avait offert cette robe ? Alors … »

Elle essaya de se rappeler la moindre chose qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais elle avait beau essayer de se justifier, le doute restait dans son esprit.

« James était là avant son réveil, il avait eu le temps de déposer le cadeau, mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? »

Mais une chose traversa son esprit : Maman n'avait rien envoyé, maman ne lui pardonnait toujours pas, maman l'avait oublié.

Elle se dégagea de Sirius et en courrant, sortit de la salle.

Sirius resta bloqué, tandis que James lui jetait un coup d'œil.

- Restez-là, je vais voir ce qu'elle a.

James suivit Lily qui longeait un couloir en courrant. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage mais il la rattrapa de justesse.

Lily essaya de se dégager de James mais sa main puissante l'en empêchait.

- Lâche-moi James, souffla-t-elle.

- Lily, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi es-tu partit comme ça ?

- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle.

- Mais dis-moi ce que tu as ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Lâche-moi James.

Le ton avait monté.

James la lâcha, mais Lily fut incapable de monter.

- C'est toi qui m'as offert cette robe James ? dit-elle en se retournant.

Déboussolé, James détourna son regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ecoute Lily, ce n'est pas moi qui …

- Tu me dégoûte James.

Lily voulut s'en aller une deuxième fois, mais tout comme la première fois, James la rattrapa.

- Non, Lily écoute-moi.

- Tu m'as mentit ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non Lily.

- Non James, tu m'as mentit.

- Lily …je m'apprêtais à te le dire mais …Enfin quand …

James était incapable de poursuivre.

Devant le silence de James, Lily se mit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça James ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu sais j'avais oublié toute notre embrouille de cette année, j'ai voulu commencé une nouvelle amitié avec toi. J'avais même fait beaucoup d'efforts alors que tu ne méritais pas que je te pardonne. J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi. Alors pourquoi tu m'as trahi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi Lily.

- James, tu savais que ma mère est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Si tu voulais me jouer une farce, tu aurais pu utiliser quelqu'un d'autre. Pas ma mère.

- Lily, je ne voulais pas te faire de farce.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit qu'elle venait de toi ?

- Lily, écoute-moi je t'en prie.

- James, j'ai pensé…(elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer)… James, je croyais … je croyais que …que ma mère m'avait pardonné. Toute la matinée je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire en pensant que ma mère m'avait pardonné. J'étais heureuse James, j'y croyais vraiment. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

James se retourna incapable de la voir ainsi pleurer par sa faute.

En le voyant lui tourner le dos, Lily s'approcha de lui en murmurant des « Pourquoi James, Pourquoi ? ». Elle posa sa tête sur son dos en serrant sa chemise avec ses mains.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

En sentant la tête de Lily sur son dos, il se retourna lentement en prenant ses mains sur les siennes.

- Ecoute-moi.

Mais sanglotant de plus en plus, Lily tira sur sa chemise en le secouant et en criant :

- POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? JE TE DETESTE JAMES, JE TE DETESTE.

James la laissa faire.

- SI TU VOULAIS T'AMUSER, TU POUVAIS RAPPELER LE PASSE, MAIS JAMES, PAS MA MERE !

Puis ce ne fut que des murmures.

James la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer.

- Tu sais Lily, j'en ai pas fait exprès. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de dire à qui c'était. Dès que tu as vu la robe, tu as tout de suite pensé que ça venait de ta mère. Tu n'as pas une seule seconde songé à moi. Tu ne t'es même pas demandé qu'un tel cadeau, James aussi pouvait l'offrir. Et pourtant Lily je te l'avais dit que je t'offrirai un cadeau, quelque chose qui te servira dans la soirée.

Lily écouta les paroles de James.

James se rapprocha de l'oreille de Lily pour murmurer plus lentement :

- Quelque – chose – qui – te – servira – dans – la – soirée !

Lily se blottit à James en fermant les yeux.

- Quand j'ai vu ton sourire sur ton visage, je n'ai pas osé te le dire et crois-moi Lily, quiconque aurait été ma place aurait agit comme moi. Je ne voulais pas retirer ce sourire à tes lèvres. Tu étais tellement contente après qu'importe les remerciements ou les mérites. Je t'avoue que j'ai été méchant et égoïste, mais la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux était ce sourire. Je me contrefichais de ce que tu allais penser ou de ce que les autres diraient. Je suis désolé Lily, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Lily se dégagea de lui.

- Je suis désolé Lily.

- Maman ne m'a donc pas pardonné ?

- Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. James savait désormais qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer de se justifier. Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Il la regarda avant de partir.

- Maman ne m'a rien envoyé ? dit-elle en se retournant.

Mais Lily ne vit plus personne.

« James était partit ! »

Son cœur s'emballa.

- James, appela t-elle, James où es-tu? James, je t'en prie, où es-tu ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers mais il n'y était pas, elle parcourut le couloir du regard mais il n'y était pas. Elle se mit à courir, longea le couloir tout en prononçant le nom de James.

« Elle avait tout perdu, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre James, pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas James, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. »

Soudain elle le vit en train de marcher en direction de la Grande Salle.

- James, murmura t-elle mi-soulagée mi-suppliante.

James se retourna et vit Lily à moitié essoufflée en train de courir vers lui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'y jette.

- Toi aussi, pleura-t-elle, toi aussi tu veux me quitter ? Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi ?

- Non Lily, je ne quitterai pas.

- Pourquoi t'es partit ?

- Je ne partirai plus.

Il la serra longtemps dans ses bras en la couvrant de mille baisers tellement il était heureux qu'elle soit dans ses bras.

- Je ne partirai pas, je te le promets.

Je suis désolée mais je croyais que j'avais posté tous les chapitres! voilà c'est fait! je sais que des insultes ont dû fuser mais sérieusement j'avais complètement zappé ce site et puis même carrément le monde de HP! enfin bon ! Mille excuses! Je vous ai tout envoyé d'un coup comme ça c'est fait^^


End file.
